Prophecy of the Immortal Souls
by pooky11602
Summary: An archaeological dig has unearthed a story about the the Western Lands that the Kami's took out of history. A love story. A love story about betrayal and a promise that the two souls would be together again. This is the story of the Western Demon Lord and his beloved miko mate.
1. Prologue

Prologue

It started out as a nice June day in Tokyo, Japan. The sun was starting to shine and it was a rather cool day in the middle of summer. At six in the morning many were starting their day and getting ready for work or school. It was calm at that moment in time but soon Tokyo would be full of life.

Roughly about 185 miles away in an archeological dig outside of Kanazawa, archeologists were about to open a room they found on an old castle ruins. The old castle was built before the grand Kanazawa Castle so the many archeologists were very excited about finding more history to add to the Japanese culture. Dr. Toru Hamasaki has been looking for the lost demon castle of the famous Western lord for 20 years. And if his hypothesis was correct then he had found it; 'The House of the Crescent Blue Moon'. He, along with his 20 assistants was going to open a hidden room under the surface of the ruins.

It was almost noon and the band of 21 tried everything to open the door. The Dr. Hamasaki had a thought. _'Maybe the door is sealed by an enchantment of some kind. I think I need to make a call.' _ Dr. Hamasaki called one of his students at the Kanazawa University. She was a history major and also a powerful priestess. He called her cell phone and hoped that he got in touch with her between classes.

"Hello?"

"Ah Kagome! This is Dr. Hamasaki; how are you doing?"

"Oh Hi! I'm doing well. How is the dig going?" Asking as she shuffled some papers about on her desk.

"We found a hidden room under the ruins. And we've been trying to get the door open since 7 this morning."

"Ah and you want me to go down there and see if I can help open it?..." she asked in an amused voice with a smile on her face.

He laughed nervously. "Uh yeah…. Could you please come and try? I will talk to your professors about your absence."

She smiled; he always had a trick up his sleeve… "On one condition; I get credit for being able to open the door." She told him jokingly.

He laughed. "Okay Kagome; it's yours."

"Okay Dr. Hamasaki. You guys take a break and I'll be there in about half an hour."

"Oh thank you Kagome! You don't know how much this means to me."

"Uh…yes I do professor. You have been looking for this castle for 20 years. I know how important this is to you. I'll be there soon."

"See you soon Kagome." He ended the call, smiling; knowing he was finally getting somewhere.

* * *

Half an hour later Kagome was walking with her friend Shippo that was helping Dr. Hamasaki on the dig. He was a kitsune with bright red hair and teal green eyes. News of the hidden door had gotten around and news crews were waiting for the door to be opened. Kagome was a little unnerved about this but she kept on walking. "So you found a hidden room under the ruins?" she asked her friend.

"Yeah we found it about a week ago and the professor is excited. I hope you can get it open. I thought I sensed a barrier but I left it at that. It is really weak."

"Well maybe I can get it open. I just hope that this is 'The House of the Crescent Blue Moon' so the professor can live out the rest of his life without being in covered in dirt." Kagome knew that the professor was about 55, had no wife or children, totally enthralled in his work. She did hope that he could find happiness after the dig was over.

"Yeah I know what you mean. I've been with him the whole time and he really thinks that we found it." Shippo was about 200 years old but he didn't look a day older than 16. They had finally gotten to the crowd and the door.

"Well here goes nothing." Kagome walked up to the door and saw Dr. Hamasaki waiting for her. He greeted her with a hug and ushered her to the door. She looked at the door intuitively. She did find that the door was enchanted with a barrier and also an inscription. It was in an ancient dialect that only demons knew.

"Shippo come here!" He came running to her side. Dr. Hamasaki was on her left and Shippo on her right. "Can you decipher that?"

"Hmmm…. I think I can. I wonder why we didn't notice it before." He said fingering the ancient text chiseled into the stone.

Dr. Hamasaki butted in, "It wasn't there when we found it. It just appeared when Kagome stepped up to the door."

Kagome got wide-eyed at hearing this. What did this mean? _'Maybe the inscription…' _

"Shippo?..."

"Yeah let me see…" He paused to read the inscription and started deciphering.

"_It is written that when two souls are bound by pure, unadulterated love that the souls would be together for all eternity. The two would find their love and be forever bound. But their trust is betrayed by someone close to them and the two bound by love are ripped apart. Years later they find their love anewed and forgive each other in life's last breathe. The Kamis poured their powers into the two's bodies and they were forever frozen in time with love's last embrace."_

They paused after Shippo stopped. "Well that's interesting. I wonder what it means." The doctor wondered.

Shippo suddenly thought of something. "Hey wasn't there a legend of some sort that there was a lord and lady that was graced by the Kami's because of their love?"

"Yes I do believe there was! But I don't think it was linked to the Western lord. I don't think he even had a mate." They all pondered at these revelations.

Kagome thought about the inscription again. Kagome gasped. "It's a tomb!"

* * *

Please R&R! My first Sess/Kags story! Let me know what you guys think! :D


	2. Part One: Love

Part One: Love

Chapter One

436 years ago - 1572

The demon lord was in his study looking over many proposals from the other lord's about taking a mate. He scoffed at their arrogance. _'This Sesshomaru needs not a mate; never has, never will.'_ He tore the letters and burned them with his acid. He sighed. It was close to sunrise and he was still in his study. Granted that demons didn't need as much sleep as humans but he was starting to feel fatigued. He got up from his desk and made his way to his bedchambers; his cold and stoic face intact as he made his way through the halls. Servants were already working around the castle. They stopped what they were doing to greet him as he walked by. He paid them no mind as they bowed in respect. He finally got to his bedchambers. The silence was broken when he heard his brother snoring very loudly in the room adjacent to his own. His sighed loudly. He turned and went into his room. His room was dark, dismal and cold. He stripped of his haori and hakamas and got into his bed. He stared at the ceiling, often wondering what it would feel like to have his bed warm with his mate's body. Rolling onto his side, he imagined a woman asleep beside him. He sighed again. _'Why does this Sesshomaru think of such things? Could it be that the other lords are right? Has my loneliness finally caught up with me?'_ He paused in his musings. He rolled back onto his back. _'No…this Sesshomaru needs not a mate.' _ With that he fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

In the southern part of the Western lands was a small village that had roughly 100 people living there. In a hut on the outskirts of the village a woman of about 19 with hair the color of a raven's wing started to wake. She opened her cerulean eyes to be greeted with a bright and sunny day. She sat up and stretched her body to get it started for the day's activities. She got out of bed and dressed in her usual clothing, a white haori and red hakamas; the traditional clothing a priestess. She then proceeded to the garden to gather herbs and vegetables for her stew pot. The sun was just over the horizon when she stepped out of her hut. She breathed in the crisp air and sighed with a smile on her face. But this day was not to be a great day.

As the village started to wake, rouge demons watched from the sidelines and waited. They knew that a priestess resided in this village so they were all careful to conceal their auras. It was rice harvest season and this village was one of the main villages for the Western lands rice export. They were attacking the village for a few reasons. One, they were hired by the southern lord to destroy this village to get back at the Western lord for the refusal to mate his daughter; two, they would get all of the money from the rice they stole and then sold, and finally, to be able to kill a part of the disgusting human race. So they waited.

The young priestess was still outside when she felt something not right. She was one to act on instinct and it told her to sound the alarm. Something was coming. She stopped her gardening and raced to the village elder. She came to his hut in record time she was panting with exertion. He noticed the young priestess and noticed her urgency. "Lady Priestess? What is wrong on this beautiful morning?"

She looked up at the elder and said, "Sound the alarm. I have a bad feeling something is go…" She was cut off by screams and villagers running into their huts for safety. She turned and told the elder, "Sound the alarm! Most of the village still sleeps!" She ran to the shrine that was closer than her hut and proceeded to the weapons room; gathering her bow and arrows and a short sword. She ran back outside to see a few panther demons killing her beloved villagers. She notched a couple of arrows which were infused with her purifying ability and released. They hit the mark. The two turned into ash and fell to the ground. She ran and made her way to the center of the village. What she saw made her heart break. Many of the villagers had already succumbed to the demons' attacks. Blood lay spilled on the ground. The ground was red with all of the blood that had been shed. She saw men, women and children dead. She held back a sob and began to look for the demons that killed so many that she had come to love.

She found a demon devouring one of the villagers. Her rage was unthinkable. She raised her arrow that glowed a bright blue, almost white and aimed at the demon. Her arrow soared and killed the demon. She didn't even notice that she had been surrounded. "Well well well; what do we have here? A young miko…," the leader taunted.

She turned to the leader and asked, "What do you want? Why are you here?"

He smirked. "We are here because we like a good raid and because we were paid."

She was shocked. "By whom?!"

The leader laughed and was soon followed by the cackles of the rest of the demons.

"Since you are about to die, I will tell you… Lord Ryu of the Southern Lands came to us and paid us to steal and murder from this village to get back at Lord Sesshomaru. You see, Lord Sesshomaru has dishonored him by not accepting his daughter's hand in mate-hood. So if his house suffers, so will Lord Sesshomaru's…."

Kagome was disgusted. She knew her lord was just and a great ruler. It was horrible that the Lord of the South would stoop as low.

Looking around her, she was livid. Her village that she was supposed to protect was nearly dead and she couldn't do anything about it. She looked around at her opponents. She saw many demons and noticed she was clearly outnumbered. Most of them were lower demons but she did see many upper level demons and the leader was clearly the strongest. She looked back at the demon. "You have come to my village and killed my brethren. You have no honor and you are a shame to the demon race. If you leave now and let me bury my dead then I won't report you to the Western Lord."

They all laughed at her and her demand. The leader said with a chuckle, "And priestess what would you do if we continue our plundering of your village and hunt down the remaining villagers and kill them?"

She looked him dead in the eye, "If you choose to do that, then I have no choice but to kill you and your followers." She unsheathed her sword and it glowed with her aura and was ready to do battle. Seeing some of the lower demons shy back from her, she smiled.

"Well then little miko, prepare to meet the Kami's," the leader said while unsheathing his sword.

"No I am afraid that you are mistaken. It is you that are about to meet your end. Join your brothers in hell!" And with that she attacked.

* * *

The Western lord was abruptly awakened by his annoying retainer running into his room screeching. "My lord! My lord! There has been an attack on the western territory!"

The lord rolled his eyes but sat up in his bed. "What kind of attack Jaken?" he asked his retainer while squeezing the bridge of his nose in annoyance. _'This is going to be a bad day.'_

"One of your southern villages that was one of the exports for rice in the Western land; it was attacked this morning by rogue demons."

He sighed and looked at his retainer. "Was?"

Jaken looked down at the floor, "Hai my lord. The village was destroyed and the villagers were killed."

He sighed again. "Jaken, tell my brother that he is in charge of the citadel for the day. I am to go and access the damage."

"Yes my lord." With that he left his lord with his musings.

He got out of bed and proceeded to dress in his kimono and armor. He placed his swords at his hip and left his chambers. His brother was leaving his room as well. "Inuyasha. You are to stay in the citadel and receive any letters and watch over the lands for today. I must go to the southern part of the territory to access the damage of a rouge demon attack."

"Alright Sesshomaru. I will watch over the citadel. But if you get any offers for a mate I'll send them a reply that you accept," he said with humor. Obviously the elder of the two didn't like the joke and had his younger brother held in the air by his hand around his throat.

"Do that Inuyasha and I will make sure that you will meet father sooner rather than later."

"Okay Sess damn! Can you not take a joke?!" He unceremoniously dropped his brother to the floor and left for the gate.

* * *

She had done it. With her last bit of spiritual energy she killed the rouge demon leader. She was severely weakened and barely hanging on. She staggered as she walked. She made it to the shrine and said a prayer for all the dead villagers and when her deed was done she collapsed. She fell into the dark oblivion of unconsciousness.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Lands approached the rice village with a stoic face and a heavy heart. Most people thought he was cold hearted and killed because of sport. His name does mean 'Aristocratic Assassin.' But only a close few knew that it was just an act. He walked along the village road and saw no life. Blood was everywhere. Men, women, and children, their lives were cut short because of his kind. He finally arrived to the village square. The demons lay dead with heavy burns and limbs turned to ash. _'A miko… To have killed all of these demons she must be a powerful one. Some of these were higher class.'_ As he made his way around the village he saw random bodies of demons that were killed by the miko.

Looking up he saw a shrine that laid on the outcropping of a hilltop. Many people believed that demons could not step onto holy ground. Demons could however if they harbor no ill intent. Lord Sesshomaru happened to be one of those demons. He proceeded up the steps toward the main shrine. He noticed while he was walking up the steps a trail of blood. The blood had a spiritual aura to it. '_The miko must have come up here to pray for her dead and then left this world.'_ He continued his climb until he caught something very faint; breathing. He made haste and found a young woman lying on her back breathing very lightly. The blood trail led to her. He quickly made his way to the young maiden and saw that she was the miko of the village. He carefully moved the stray hair that had fallen in front of her face so as not to wake her. She was…pretty…for a human. Her scent was of cherry blossoms and rain. The great lord chuckled at this. _'My favorite scents.'_ He briefly looked over her injuries and saw that she had many scraps and cuts. He slightly turned her on her side to check her back. Considerable large gashes from what looks to be made from claws adorned her porcelain skin. Her clothing had seen better days. They were torn and couldn't be repaired. He took in his surroundings. _'The village is dead and surely lower class demons would be upon the village by nightfall to devour the bodies. They must have proper burials._' He looked back down at the miko in his arms. _'She is the only one that survived.'_ He felt sympathy towards her; to fight so gallantly and to be left all alone. The great lord carefully picked her up, covered her with his tail and made his way out of the shrine. He made it to the outskirts of the village to his small caravan that followed their lord.

General Katsuro noticed his lord coming back from the village and bowed to his lord. "What news of the village my lord?"

"Dead. Bury the bodies of the villagers and burn the demon bodies. Their bodies belong in the underworld for what they have done to the village. Come home when you are done."

The general nodded to his lord's request. "Any survivors?" Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the bundle in his arms and said in a whisper, "Only one." With that he summoned his youki cloud and took to the sky.

* * *

She felt warm, so very warm. She didn't know what was making her so warm. Nothing she had in her hut was this warm. She couldn't remember what happened. She remembered waking up and tending her garden. But after? She tried to move but gasped at the pain that she was in. She whimpered when she found the spot she was in, the pain was unbearable. Suddenly, the memories of the day came back to her; the village, the rouge demons, fighting, all of it. She started to cry; she was the only survivor.

* * *

It was close to sunset. Lord Sesshomaru was flying back to his castle, hoping that his idiot brother hadn't messed things up in one day. He felt his baggage stir, gasp, then whimper in pain. He slowed to a stop in midair and he smelt salt. She was crying.

He pulled back his tail from her face to see her. He softly called out to her. "It is okay little one. You are safe." Her eyes fluttered open and he gasped at what he saw. Crystal blue eyes. He had never seen any human or demon for that matter with those color eyes. He smiled. "What beautiful eyes you have little one." She blushed a little. Her eyes were starting to get heavy again. The great lord noticed this. "Rest now little one. We will be at my home soon." She snuggled into his tail as much as she could without wincing in pain. Just before the darkness of sleep claimed her, the great lord heard her say something.

She glanced at him with the crystal orbs and mumbled. "My name. Kagome."


	3. Chapter Two

Lord Inuyasha was so glad that he didn't have to do _this_ every day! For that he did have respect for his older sibling. He wondered how he or his father was able to do this day in and day out. Lord Inuyasha was in the study going over treaties, declarations, and mate proposals. He had been stuck in there the whole day since his brother went to oversee the village that was attacked early this morning. He would much rather had been asleep in his bed until midday, then have his lunch with sake, then spend the rest of the day at a brothel having sex with as many women he could. But no, he was here playing 'King for a Day.' He groaned when he looked at the pile of untouched scrolls and documents that he was supposed to look over that day. He knew there would be hell to pay if he didn't get it done before his brother returned so he sucked it up and started reading more scrolls.

* * *

Lord Sesshomaru returned to the House of the Blue Crescent Moon at dusk. He was happy to be home. For one, he can go to bed early since his brother was doing his workload for a day, two he was starving, and three so Kagome could get much needed rest and care. He was honor bound to see to her recovery since she was the only survivor of a massacred village. The guards sounded the alarm to let the entire castle know that their lord and leader had returned. The large cast iron and wooden gates were opened and he stepped through the threshold into the courtyard. Guards lined the walkway, bowing to their lord. Soon enough he was entering his home. Servants lined the entrance and bowed to show their respect. His lead servant, Kaede walked up to him and bowed low and the waist to show her respect for him. He nodded his head in recognition.

"All is well in the House of the Blue Crescent Moon my lord. Is there anything that you need?"

"Prepare a room in the family wing and send for the healer. And do it quickly." Servants were already running to do their lords will while Kaede bowed again.

"As you wish my lord." And she departed to oversee the other servants.

Lord Sesshomaru looked down at the woman in his arms. She was still asleep and her breathing was a little stronger. Her aura was beginning to become stronger as well. He proceeded to the family wing of his home and the servants were just vacating the room that they had prepared. The healer was there as well waiting to do her services. The healer was a neko youkai that had flowing blonde hair and stood about 5'7". She was always nice and was respected among the royal family. She saw her lord unravel his tail from the person in his arms and lay her on the bed. He looked to his healer and in a strong, indifferent voice said, "Yuu, this woman is to be cared for like a member of the family. Bathe and clean her. Dress her wounds and stay with her. She is a miko so be cautious; for she may be disoriented when she wakes. When she wakes summon food for her and send for me. I wish to speak with her."

She bowed. "Yes my lord. It will be done." Confident that his healer will help the young miko, he left her room and went to find his brother.

* * *

Lord Inuyasha heard the alarm from the guards of the outer wall and knew his brother was home. He scowled at the amount of work he had gotten done. Most of them were mating proposals and it peeved him to no end. _'What is so great about my brother that he gets all of the mating proposals and I get not one?! Granted that he is the ruler and I am second in command but he and I are brothers! We have the same genes, the same parents, the same power and the same right to rule! Damnit! I mean I would not want to do this all day, but I could if need be. I just hope that I didn't just jinx myself. He will never have a mate. He's too cold hearted and stubborn! Ugh!' _ At that moment his 'lordship' entered his study and Inuyasha was grateful that he did. He was about to go crazy with all of this work that he had to do. He hoped he didn't have to do this ever again.

Lord Sesshomaru looked at his desk where all of the scrolls were and saw that his brother did an 'okay' job with the work load for the day. He was actually surprised. "Well little brother. It seems that you got a 'little' work done today." He said in a smirking tone.

Inuyasha glared at his older sibling and started lashing out. "Little? LITTLE?! You call this a little work?!" He protested pointing to the three inch high stack of 'looked through' documents, in comparison to the other stack that was about eight inches tall. "I have been here ever since you left this morning and your sorry ass can't even acknowledge what I did?! You ungrateful bastard! Let's see if I do anything for you again! You cold hearted, good for nothing asshole! No wonder you will never get a mate. You can't respect anyone but yourself." Sesshomaru had just about enough of his brothers ranting. No sooner than those words left his mouth the great lord had his hand around his brother's throat up against the wall.

Sesshomaru was livid. His vision was tainted red and was very close of ridding his brother of this world. He saw his brother's surprised look on his face and decided to 'talk' some sense into the younger demon. "Now you listen to me _**otouto**_! I am the ruler and you are second in line. So that means you have to follow my regard! For calling me names is considered heresy and punishable by death; but since you are my younger brother I will let it slide. But hear this; IF you ever call me names or are disrespectful to me or our lineage once again, Kami help me, I will rid you of this world and you can join mother and father sooner than expected. Is that crystal clear?!" He could feel Inuyasha gulp and turned his head to the side as a sign of submission. Sesshomaru threw his brother to the other side of the study and headed to the door. "And for your disrespect of myself and for the title of ruler, you will do my work for an entire week. If any decrees or laws come through, do not reply until I look over them. Everything else, get rid of." With that the great lord left his study with a very pissed off Inuyasha behind.

* * *

Kagome groaned as the sun shed its light onto her face. She opened her eyes to look at the sun through balcony windows. _'Balcony?'_ It was then that she noticed that she was in a very nice bed in a well furnished room. She sat up in the bed and discovered how extravagant the room was. The hardwood floors shined, hand carved oak furniture littered the room, and two doors that she didn't know where they lead. _'Where am I? How did I get here?'_ Just then the farthest door opened to reveal a blonde haired woman carrying a tray full of what looked like medicines and herbs. She gasped when she saw that the miko was awake and sitting up; immediately rushing to her side. "Oh it is so good to see you awake, Lady Miko. You have been sleeping for a week! I was beginning to think that you wouldn't awaken." Kagome looked down at the fine silk sheets that she was laying on. They were a lovely burgundy color.

She rasped out of her dry mouth, "Where am I?"

"Oh dear! Let me get you some water. Your throat must be killing you." She came back to Kagome's side and the miko took it with shaky hands and filled her thirst. The woman smiled. "To answer your question, you are in the House of the Blue Crescent Moon. You were brought here by our lord. You were in pretty bad shape when you arrived."

Kagome looked down into the cup that she was given as her memory started to come back; the day her village was attacked. She remembered killing the demons, praying for the dead in the shrine and then it was hazy. However, she did remember one thing but she thought it was a dream; amber eyes, silver hair, maroon stripes and a royal blue crescent moon. All of these resided in the most beautiful face she had ever seen. She was brought out of her stupor when the woman spoke. "Lady Miko, are you okay?" All Kagome could do was nod. She had so many questions and she was so confused. "Well Lady Miko, I was told that when you woke up to have you escorted to the Lord for questioning. But before that, how about a nice hot bath and a tray full of food?" The young miko looked up into the woman's eyes with a certain sparkle and child-like hope that she hadn't seen in a long time. She chuckled. "I take that as a yes then." Kagome nodded again. "Okay then. Do you need any assistance to get to the hot spring?"

"Maybe a little." She helped the young miko out of bed and into her private hot springs that was in the other door. She helped her get her into the water and went to fetch her some clothes, when she heard the miko speak. "Kagome. I am no longer a village miko. Please don't call me a lady for that I am not. Just call me Kagome."

The woman felt bad for the young one. "Okay little one. My name is Yuu so if there is anything that you need all you need to do is call my name and I will come." She saw Kagome nod and left her to her bath. Before she left the room she heard sobbing coming from the hot springs.

* * *

Sesshomaru was sitting in the garden under a willow tree enjoying the afternoon breeze. Since he had so much work to do, he hadn't done this in many years. He sighed contently. He was roused when he heard footsteps approaching; spreading his aura and sensing who was coming. He leaned back against the tree and closed his eyes and waited. Yuu walked up to her lord and bowed. She waited until she was acknowledged.

"Speak." She rose from her bow and proceeded.

"Lady Kagome has awakened my lord."

He opened his eyes and was completely attentive now. He was worried that he would not be able to see those captivating blue eyes again. And he was hoping to talk to her about what had happened at her village. "How is her health?"

"Physically, she is totally healed; mostly because of her own powers. But mentally and emotionally, she might need some time. Before I left her she was sobbing in the hot spring. She must realize that she was the only survivor." He thought this might happen. All he could hope was that time would heal her wounds.

He got up from his spot and proceeded to the castle. "Take her to the dining room and have her eat her fill. And make sure she eats. I don't want her to starve herself. Then bring her out here to speak with me. Maybe the gardens will calm her some. It is such a nice day." He then walked into the castle to check on his brother and see how he was doing with his punishment.

* * *

Kagome sat in the warm water of the hot spring thinking. _'As far as I know, there were no survivors. Why would I have lived when so many were taken? Does the Kami's have something else for me to accomplish? I am…was a village miko. I healed the sick, brought new life into the world, mourn the death of loved ones…. What else do they have for me to do? I don't know if I can handle any more surprises. I have never seen so much carnage before. All of them; men, women…children….Oh Kami! The children! Why did they have to die?!'_ "WHY AM I STILL UPON THIS EARTH?!" She screamed to the heavens and broke down into sobs once again.

She had sobered up long enough to wash her body and hair and dress in a robe when Yuu came back in. Yuu saw the depression slowly making its way into the young woman's disposition. "Kagome we will have none of that! Come let me get you ready to meet our lord."

Kagome looked up with still glistening eyes. "Why does he wish to see me?"

Yuu sighed. She knew this was going to be hard on the girl. "He wants an eye witness account… Also he wants to see how you are faring…"

"Oh…" She stood there while Yuu got her dressed in a daze. She really didn't know much about what the demons wanted, but she did know that they were paid.

After dressing in a kimono that she thought was way too fancy for a lowly ex-miko, getting into a slight argument with Yuu about it, she was finally walking into the garden to meet the lord of the manor. The gardens, she saw, were absolutely gorgeous. Red, pink and yellow flowers were intricately placed in a design in one of the flower boxes. Stone walk ways led to the cherry blossom trees; where there was a small bench to relax on. Cherry blossoms scattered the whole garden. Then she saw a glint of silver. She walked a little ways and saw a small bridge with a small river running around a weeping willow. Under it she saw the glint of silver again. Walking closer she saw it was a man. The aura that he held was immense; almost gasping at the power of it. She walked closer still and saw his ear flicker slightly at her walking. She bowed to him and waited.

He had heard her as soon as she entered the garden. He watched her marvel at the beauty of his garden. The wind blew, making his hair follow the path it took; scowling slightly when he pulled it back to him. A few minutes later, she was upon him. She bowed to him and waited for him to acknowledge her. "Miko…"

"I am sorry my lord; I am no longer a miko," she said keeping her head down.

He turned his head then and watched her. She was apprehensive but no fear showed. She was depressed knowing that her title was no longer needed. "Kagome…" He recalled, liking the way her name rolled off his tongue, and he didn't know why. "… I wish to know of that day. Even though you are no longer a village healer, it does not mean that you're no less of a miko; that can never change."

Kagome sniffed; he was right but why did it feel so wrong. "I-I have failed them my lord. I have failed you. I was there to protect them, and I wasn't able to save _**any **_of them… I do not deserve the title…"

Sesshomaru sighed. "Little one, you have not failed me. According to my scouts that were in the area the day before, the ones that attacked your village were mercenaries. They were trained to kill, miko. You were lucky to survive, let alone kill _**all**_ of them. It seems that Kami has kept you alive for a reason…" When she didn't say anything, he looked at her. She had her head down to where her hair covered her face. He smelled salt, she was crying again. He got up from his spot from under the weeping willow and came to stand in front of her. He lowered himself down to his haunches and tilted her chin back for her to look at him. Her eyes came in contact with his and it seemed that he was in a trance. Her eyes were so peculiar. They were the color of the ocean. He also then noticed her hair; the color of a raven's wing with a touch of blue accenting it. He retracted his statement earlier; she was beautiful for a human. He breathed in again and noticed her scent again. He absolutely loved it. He was taken out of his stupor when he heard his name.

Kagome was growing weird when he was looking at her. It seemed that he was taking her in, memorizing her face and scent. When she had had enough she called out to him. "Sesshomaru-sama?" She had effectively broken his trance and she saw him place his mask back in place. She knew about the coldness of her lord and was expecting to be fussed out for interrupting him but what came from him totally shocked her.

"Kagome-sama, it will take a while for you to recover from your trauma. You are welcome to stay here for as long as you need. If you need me, I will either be in my study or the training arena. You are welcome to wander the citadel but please be inside by sunset if not accompanied by myself. Do you accept my offer?"

Not only was he allowing her to stay but basically do anything she wanted. How could she not? But she did have a few questions. "What will happen when I must leave? I am child of wander; I was put on this earth to help care for the people and I must go where I am needed… Will I be allowed to do so Sesshomaru-sama?"

He thought of this and he knew that what she said was true. "If it is needed then I must allow it. But I may accompany you; surveying my land as we travel and I could protect you if needed."

She smiled for the first time here. Sesshomaru also noticed and he was determined to keep a smile on her face. "Well Sesshomaru-sama, I just held my own against a band of mercenaries apparently. Do you think me weak or are you just trying to find an excuse to keep an eye on me?"

He chuckled. "Okay then miko, I will be able to give my assistance if needed. But I will travel with you when you are needed." What was wrong with him?! He just met the little slip of woman in front of him and here she was flirting with him, and he was flirting back!

She blushed a little. "Okay Sesshomaru-sama, I will accept your offer on one condition."

He smirked. So she can hold her own in negotiations. "And what is that miko?"

"Please call me my name and don't call me miko my lord. It still hurts."

He took her hand into his, noticing the slight zap of power that seemed to compliment his own power and also how much smaller it was compared to his own. "Once again, Kagome, you cannot stop being what you are, and a miko is what you are. And if I am not mistaken, that was two conditions…"

Kagome looked at him astonished. She had never heard of him making jokes with people! She smiled. "It would seem so Sesshomaru-sama, and I accept your offer."

"Good." He stood up from his crouched position in front of her. "Now if I am correct, your stomach is making some very interesting noises, and this clearly shows that you have not eaten…"

She blushed a bright shade of red and moved her hand to her stomach. It was indeed making some funny noises. She looked up at her lord and saw him smirking. "You are correct in your assumption."

He offered her his hand and helped her up from position on the ground. When standing full height he noticed that he was a full two heads taller than she was. _'Such a small woman.'_ "Well then I will escort and join you. I hope you do not mind the sight of raw meat."

She smiled. "Of course not my lord, only if you do not mind the smell of cooked meat."

He shrugged his shoulders and led the way. "It is bearable. Try not to make a habit of it." He peered over his shoulder to see her with her mouth opened wide in shock.

"My lord, are you making fun of me or are you serious?"

He smirked. "As long as I do not have to consume it, then I will be fine with it. Come, you haven't eaten in days…"

She followed behind his retreating form. _'So my lord is definitely something else. It seems that he has a sense of humor and a great personality. What else is my lord hiding?'_


	4. Chapter Three

Kagome had finally laid down for the night but it seemed that sleep was evading her. She tossed and turned so much that the sheets were a jumbled mess. Finally having enough she got up and set for the door. In the dead of night it seemed that the door was the loudest thing ever. She winced as she shut the door; making her way down the hallways that Sesshomaru showed her earlier that day after their meal. She smiled thinking of the way they acted around each other; seemed almost as they had known each other all their lives. He had even told her to drop his honorific; she contested because he was her lord and he needed respect. But he just smiled and said that it was not needed to some because the respect was already given and acknowledged. She let it be but she would continue to use his honorific because it was appropriate. She wondered the halls looking for anything that would spark her interest.

She finally found the huge doors that led to the ballroom. Sesshomaru said that it hadn't been used in over a hundred years. She frowned remembering. With some effort she finally got the doors opened. _'I guess only demons could open it because they are the only ones strong enough to!'_ The insult died on her lips however when she gazed at the room. It was massive! White marble floors with royal blue accents, marble columns expanding the height of it, a staircase that went up to a second floor and at the back, glass windows that… showed the garden! She squealed as the garden took on a new life at night. She turned to look back at the floor, in the middle was a blue crescent moon. She took her hand and dusted the layers of dust off the floor. Coughing a little she finally saw that the floor was speckled with gold and silver. It was something to behold but she had never seen anything like this before… Where on earth did someone get the idea for this?

"It seems that you wonder where this came from miko…"

She turned quickly to see his lordship at the second floor landing looking at her; clutching her chest to calm her heart.

"Sesshomaru-sama! You just about gave me a heart attack!"

He smirked. "Did I not tell you at dinner that honorifics are no longer needed?"

She watched as he descended the steps and stopped herself short. He was naked! Well half naked... He wore white silk hakamas and nothing else! And there was no way that his chest was_** that**_ muscular! You could see every line and dip and it was driving her crazy. _'Dear Kami! Give me strength!'_ It seemed that she didn't hear him because when he got in front of her he snapped his fingers in front of her frozen face. She cleared the fog out of her head and turned around.

"I-It seems that I m-may need to be told again m-my lord…" She said fiddling with the sash that held her robe together. She began looking at the floor again.

Sesshomaru actually enjoying the little miko in front of him; she was very much an innocent but yet had seen so much in the past week. It was comical to watch the way she acted around him. He started to follow her but stopped short. He breathed in and his eye tinted somewhat. _'A new scent has entered… Vanilla… Hmmm… she is aroused…'_

"Sesshomaru-sama, where did the idea of this room come from? I have never seen anything like this!" She called from around one of the pillars.

Sesshomaru shook his head to get the wonderful scent of his head and turned to see that she was somewhat dancing in between the columns of the ballroom. He smirked at her playfulness. "My father went to the mainland to a place called… England I believe it was. The king had one very similar to this and he was compelled to make one of his own. That was one of the first times I had reign over the sovereign…" He remembered coming up to one of the column and placing his hand on it; feeling the coolness of the stone.

Kagome came up beside him then a little out of breath. She was having so much fun! "And tell me again, when was the last time it was used?"

He frowned; turning from her and walking to the windows. "My coronation…"

She watched him leave and instantly felt horrible. It seemed that it was not a great topic to be on; walking to him placing her warm hand on his slightly cooler forearm. "I am sorry that I brought up painful memories Sesshomaru-sama…"

He felt the zap of power once again and heard her apology, but he couldn't think at the moment. His coronation was to be in the next three hundred years. He sighed. _'It was my duty to take over when he was…'_ His rule began when he was 1600 years old, much too young to rule according the council but he was the only one who could… He was supposed to be at least 2000 years old to inherit the crown from his father but it seemed that Kami had other things in mind.

Kagome looked up at her lord and saw the pain and angst his eyes held and wish that she could take it away… _'Wait! Where did that come from?! He is a demon! You are a m-miko! Such a union is forbidden! Wait! Why am I thinking about __**that**__! Oh Kami! I think I need more sleep to clear my head!'_

He breathed in and smelled it again… It was getting addicting only after this amount of time. He looked down again and saw the conflicting feelings coming over her face and thought again, it was comical; so many emotions that could come and go. But he knew that if he was to protect her, she needed to get away from him…now! "Come miko, I will escort you back to your room…" He turned and walked away.

Kagome looked to where he was going and followed. He was going…back upstairs? _'But didn't I come through the big doors?'_ She continued until she had made her way through the door at the top of the stairs. Only to come out at… the family wing, three doors down from her own room… "Hey why didn't you show me this earlier?!"

He turned from going into his own room and smirked. "You didn't ask miko…"

She scowled and then she became peeved. Walking up to his closed door she screamed into it. "Hey didn't I tell you not to call me miko but my name! Say it with me now… KA-GO-ME!"

She heard footsteps coming from inside the room and she was about to barge in when they opened on their own. He was standing there and his pants were riding a little too low on his hips for Kagome's thinking. She blushed and looked up at his face. His eyes were red tinted and his strips were more ragged than usual… _'Uh oh!'_

He smirked at her sudden fear. But once again her scent of arousal was getting too much for him… "Yes I know how to say your name Ka-go-me but I must wager that I must be told a few more times as well… Good night miko…" With that he closed the door in her face.

She couldn't believe it! He was mocking her! "AAAHHH!" She screamed in anger. "Well goodnight to you Sesshomaru-SAMA! Sweet dreams and all of that nonsense!" With that she stomped her way back to her room and slammed the door.

Sesshomaru heaved a huge breath. If she had stood there any longer he would've taken her right there in the middle of the hallway. He looked down and his ragging erection; grasping it, the thought of a raven head miko one door down from him as he relieved some much needed stress.

* * *

He woke up to a scream. Using his keen hearing, he waited for it to happen again. It did and it was next door in the miko's room. Without another thought, thinking that she was being attacked her ran to the partition door between the rooms and saw her flailing around in her bed; obviously a nightmare. Without thinking he ran and through himself on top of her form trying to hold her down; it seemed that she had already inflicted some harm to her person; seeing the blood line her arm. With her arms and legs held down he tried to wake her. "Miko! MIKO! Wake up!" She continued to flail as much as she could and she was still screaming. "Kagome! KAGOME! Wake up this instant!" She calmed down somewhat at the sound of her name. "Kagome… Wake up little one… It is alright; you are safe…"

She woke with a start and all she could think about was the dream she was having. It was horrible. The demons had come before sunrise and had killed everyone before she could help and then they found her and were raping her before they tortured her and they were getting ready to kill her until she woke up. She was coming into her surroundings and noticed that something or someone was holding her down. Thinking it was one of the rouge demons she tried to get away. "Leave me alone! Please don't hurt me anymore! Just kill me already!"

"Kagome!" She turned and saw Sesshomaru on top of her and she started to cry.

"Oh Sesshomaru it was horrible! The demons came and killed everyone and they found me and then they… they…" Then nothing else was heard but sobs.

He let her go and picked her up and placed her in his lap letting her sob. He never did like to see women cry but with Kagome, it seemed it was one hundred times worse. His beast was stirring to calm the little miko in his arms and he didn't know why. He started to give off a low rumble in his chest and combed his fingers through her hair.

What seemed like hours but it was only about twenty minutes she finally calmed down to where she could talk. "Kagome… tell me what happened…"

She sniffed. "My dream or what really happened?"

"Whichever… This is your first step in healing…" He said as he continued to run his fingers through her hair.

She sighed. She began with what really happened at the village then she continued to elaborate about her dream. She started crying again and Sesshomaru held her until she was finished.

"Kagome? Kagome look at me…"

She looked up to see his beautiful amber eyes boring into hers and she briefly wondered why he was angry at her…

"Kagome, this dream you had was horrible but you must remember, it wasn't real; you lived and they died by your hands. They did not do those dishonorable things to you. You are safe here with me in my citadel and I will protect you; whether it be from nightmares or any other foe. Is that clear?"

She nodded and sighed. "I am sorry for making all of this trouble Sesshomaru."

He chuckled. "It is not a problem Kagome…"

She looked back up to him. "Are you sure?"

He scowled. "I do not like to repeat myself miko…"

She chuckled. "So we're back to miko again huh?"

He smirked. "It would seem so…" She laughed then. They sat in a comfortable silence until she yawned. He chuckled. "Do you want me to stay for the night just in case the nightmares return?"

Kagome looked at him shocked. "Wouldn't that be inappropriate Sesshomaru-_**sama**_. I wouldn't want people to think ill towards you…"

He smirked. "I am the lord of this citadel and these lands as you keep reminding me. And if it is okay with me then they shouldn't have a problem with it; if they do I will simply put them in their place…"

Kagome giggled. "Is that a fact?"

He smirked again. "Indeed."

Kagome laughed. "Well in that case. If you feel you must stay to protect me against the nightmares then by all means, stay…" She said scooting off his lap to get under the covers.

He laughed and laid down beside her not touching her. He placed his arms above his head and relaxed. He was not tired in the least bit but being surrounded by her scent was starting to lull him into a deep sleep that he hadn't had in a very long time. He let sleep take him with a smile on his face. The last thing he thought before the land of dreams took him was, _'So this is what it feels like to have a mate beside you…'_


	5. Chapter Four

Sesshomaru woke at dawn feeling more rested than he had in a very long time; so much in fact that he didn't notice at first the slip of a woman invading his privacy. She was nearly on top of him! She was cuddling against his left side, her arm splayed across his chest and her leg was over his. Not to mention he was naked! He must have forgotten to put his hakamas back on after taking care of business last night. He sighed. This was going to be interesting.

Kagome woke a few hours later. She was feeling so comfortable and warm; she didn't really want to wake up. The sun was being very rude and shining its rays right in her face. Turning away from it and burrowing into silver hair. She was almost back asleep when she was jolted awake. _'Silver hair?!'_ Opening her cerulean eyes she slowly raised her head up to see amber eyes watching her every move. It was then that she noticed that she was laying on top of the person with said eyes! Squeaking she jumped from his prone form, falling off the bed after getting tangled in the bed sheets.

Sesshomaru chuckled. Sitting up and looking over the side of the bed, he laughed. "Good morning miko. How on earth did you get down there?"

She looked up and saw the smug look on his face and mirth in his eyes. The audacity! She huffed and turned from him; crossing her arms under her breasts. "You know very well how I got down here Sesshomaru-_**sama**_! Are you going to help me up or not?!" She asked rubbing her abused bottom.

He sighed with a slight smile. Stood up and walked around the bed to get to her. Coming in front of her she looked up but stopped mid way.

Her eyes bulged. _'Naked?! He was NAKED?!'_ She felt herself getting wetter the longer she looked at it… It was huge and …perfect…. _'Wait, what?! Where did that come from?!'_ "U-uh… S-Sesshomaru? W-why are you n-naked?"

He smelled her arousal and it was driving him insane; if he didn't leave he would do something he would forever regret. Crouching down he looked at her with red lined eyes.

She gasped. _'Is he mad at me?'_

Shrugging his shoulders, he tried to calm himself. _'Damn it's stronger here! But my Kami she smells delightful!'_ "I always sleep in the nude…" Damn! His voice was deeper meaning that his other self was closer to the surface than usual. He reached up caressing her face, leaning up he lightly kissed her forehead and stood at full height, letting Kagome get another eye full. "Wash up and come down for breakfast. I will join you momentarily…"

She watched him leave through one of the connecting doors and noticed before he left that his voice was deeper and his Sesshy Jr. was bigger; or was she imagining it?

* * *

Kagome was ready in about thirty minutes. She dressed herself in a pale pink kimono with purple orchids lining the edges. Brushing her hair till it shined she smile at herself in her mirror. Exiting her room she started walking to the dining room, greeting the servants as she went; noticing that most of them were giving her bad looks. Dipping her head slightly in sadness, she finally made it to the dining hall. Sitting down at her place that Sesshomaru designated as hers she waited; waited for food to be served, waiting for someone to enter, but most importantly for Sesshomaru to arrive. After he left that morning, she couldn't put her finger on it, but something was really bothering her lord.  
And as she thought of it, he seemed a bit off the previous night as well. Sighing she looked around, not seeing anyone. She had sat there for at least fifteen minutes and no one had come in or served her food. She sighed again; getting up from her spot at the table, swallowing the large lump in her throat, she made her way out to the gardens.

The sun continued to shine its rays making her demeanor slightly better but she was still sad. Making her way over the small bench near the sakura tree, feeling the slight breeze, she was at peace; if only for a moment. Smelling the scent of the flowers in the air, hearing the small stream making its way through the garden, she was calmed with the beauty of nature. Oh how the world could be so simple. There was too much animosity and poverty in the world, it made her sick. If only demons and humans could get along with each other, things would be so much better…

Watching the tree sway with the breeze and listening to the water trickle behind her she didn't notice a certain demon making his way to her until he was standing to her left. "Good morning Sesshomaru-sama…"

* * *

He had taken a cold bath after retreating from her room that morning; it helped with the current problem he was having but decided against going to breakfast and seeing her. He couldn't be around her yet. For reasons unknown to him, he felt very comfortable around the miko. Like he had known her since he was a pup. But the thing that he noticed the most was his beast's reaction to her. His beast never had so much interest in any female, demon or human. He would have to investigate this matter further. He had been in his study for hours and had not seen nor heard of the little miko since that morning. Finding a good stopping point in his work he left to find her.

Following her scent and aura he found her in the gardens; knowing right away that something was wrong when he approached her. Her aura was not as bright and he scent was laced with sadness. He heard her greet him and scowled. "It is after noon miko…"

Kagome looked up at the sky, noticing the sun was at its zenith. "Hm, so it is…"

Strolling towards her form, crouching down to her level, he looked into her sea of blues, noticing the sadness and grief in her eyes. "What ails you Kagome?"

She sighed. "Nothing that can be helped or changed Sesshomaru…"

Looking into her eyes and noticing her scent did not change, he knew she was not lying but he knew that whatever was wrong, he wasn't going to get it out of her so easily.

Getting up in a huff, she turned away from the demon. "Why am I here Lord Sesshomaru? I am a miko; visitor to a demon house. Everyone here looks at me with disdain or fear. I cannot help the people here nor do they want me here!" Crossing her arms under her breasts she let a tear fall.

Sesshomaru saw red for a moment. His house and servants were treating her poorly?! "Who has wronged you Kagome?! As the master of this house I will make it right!"

Kagome turned to him and honestly asked. "Would it change anything Sesshomaru? I am a miko; an enemy of demons. As much as I would want a world of comradely, things will never change for us."

He looked at her in awe. He, being a demon lord, really didn't have to worry about the other end of the spectrum.

She sighed again. "Sesshomaru-sama I wish to leave…"

He approached her; halfway because his beast told him to make her stay and the other half of him because he wanted to make her stay. "If you leave I will accompany you."

She looked up into his amber eyes. "You don't have to Sesshomaru. I know you are busy…"

Finally arriving in front of her, he reached up to caress her cheek. "I promised that I would accompany you on your travels and I also promised to protect you…"

She smiled slightly. "So when do we leave my lord?"

"We will leave at dawn."

* * *

Dawn came a little too early for the both of them. Kagome, yet again, had nightmares and Sesshomaru kept watch over her. He thought it odd that he was compelled to make sure she was alright. Sure he was honor bound to make certain she healed from her ordeal; physically she was healed, so why was he keeping her around? He sighed. Spreading his aura around him, he could tell the miko was still following behind him. Her demeanor hadn't changed from the previous night and it peeved him to no end. They were walking south-east of the citadel and it was strange; no birds or animals were encountered of any kind. Spreading his aura further, he didn't feel anything out of the ordinary nor did he feel _anything_; he furrowed his eyebrows he stopped walking. _'This cannot be right…'_

Kagome was walking behind him since they left the citadel three hours ago; she was still in a sullen mode and she really didn't want to talk to Sesshomaru about it. He just wouldn't get it; he was demon royalty, everyone looked up to him; it was inevitable. But her, she was a village miko, a healer, a mid-wife, and sometimes a demon slayer; the latter being the current problem. All demons, except for a rare few, were either scared of her or ran from her. She was glad that Sesshomaru didn't feel that way; but why though? Was the demon lord honestly not scared of her? She sighed. Feeling his aura ahead of her spreading throughout the area she stopped. She felt it tickle her senses a few minutes ago and thought nothing of it, but now he was checking for something. She let her reiki flare and scan the area; she encountered nothing except for herself and Sesshomaru. This couldn't be right…

"Sesshomaru?" She asked knowing he would understand her underlying question.

"Hn… Come closer to me…" He told her while not breaking his concentration.

She took one step and that's all she took; from out of the bushes, twelve lizard demons appeared. Kagome gasped and Sesshomaru stood there, stoic mask in place; on the inside he was shocked. _ 'They have no auras or scent! How is this even possible?!'_

The leader stepped forward and greeted him. "Ah, so if it isn't Lord Sesshomaru. Out for a stroll this morning?"

He said nothing. Kagome turned her head and asked. "Tell me; why do you not have an aura?! What trickery is this?!"

The leader peaked around Sesshomaru's regal form and smiled. "I see you brought along a plaything; tell me, do you fuck her first and then decide to eat her or is she that good of a lay that keep her by your side?"

Kagome was flabbergasted! "I am no one's plaything! If I were you I would move along and leave us be; or it will be the last thing you'll ever do!"

The leader laughed, his men soon joined the laughter. Kagome steeled her gazed to the ones in front of her and Sesshomaru stood his ground with the leader.

"Your little plaything has some spirit about her! I like that in a woman…" The leader started to make his way to Kagome; licking his lips as he went. He was stopped when Sesshomaru stepped in front of him.

"You will not touch her…" His eyes tinting red.

The leader laughed in Sesshomaru's face. "I see that as a challenge Lord Sesshomaru." The leader pulled his sword from his hilt, the other demons followed.

Kagome sighed; she was so hoping to not get into a fight this early into her journey. Pulling the sword that Sesshomaru let her use from her hilt she set her gaze.

Sesshomaru stood there waiting for the lizards to make the first move; they did. However it was not he that they attacked first.

Kagome watched as one of the lizards raised his sword to her; she was ready. Letting lose her reiki she sliced with precession. She was able to extend her powers into whatever fighting material she was using; instantly purifying demons with one slice. The demon screamed in pain and disintegrated; looking to the other demons ready for her next target.

The others were enraged about their fallen comrade. All of them attacking at one time, Kagome dodged kicks and slices of swords; building balls of energy in the hand she wasn't using, throwing them at different targets.

Sesshomaru gathered his poison in his fingers creating a whip, slicing demons in half. He killed five of the twelve, turning toward the leader. Unsheathing his sword, he waited. The lizard attacked. He blocked the lower demon's attacks with ease; he was really just toying with him.

"You know as soon as I'm done killing you Lord Sesshomaru, I will thoroughly enjoy raping the miko; then after she has no more strength in her to fight, I'll eat her. I'm sure she would be most delectable; both figuratively and literally…" The lizard smirked as he got a rise out of the demon lord; but it soon faded when his arm was cut off by the demon lord.

Sesshomaru had had enough of the lizard's foolish chatter. Slicing the arm off of the lizard he watched him fall. He was about to finish him off when he heard a scream from behind him. Turning slightly away from his victim, he saw Kagome go down with claw marks on her back while battling the last two lizards. Then he saw them land on top of her, biting her arms to drop the sword she still held. What he saw next was pure light coming from Kagome. The two that had bit her were now disintegrating; she had pushed her powers into her arms through the bite marks and purified them. He saw her slump down to the ground motionless. Turning back to the fallen leader he decapitated him before he slithered away.

Sesshomaru rushed to her side, checking her for any life, sighing in relief that she was still breathing; but barely. Picking her up, he left the road. He knew of a hot spring very near to them, rushing to get there; looking down at her arms he could already tell she had been poisoned. Sweat was beading onto her forehead and her arms were an ugly shade blue and green. Finding the spring in no time, he quickly rid her of her clothing, his as well, and got in the hot spring with her in his lap. He knew that she could heal herself of the poison, but to what extent, he knew not. Turning her so her back was to him, he slowly cleaned the claw marks on her back of any dirt and began to seal them with his saliva; marveling at the taste of her blood. It was sweet and also very powerful; tingling with each stoke of his tongue.

* * *

Kagome started to wake to her surroundings. She opened her eyes and saw she was in water. _'How did I get here? Wasn't I just with Sesshomaru?'_ Groaning as she was suddenly gifted with a strong headache; she had used too much of her powers again. Reaching her hand up to hold her head, she reacted to the bites on her arms as well as the claw marks on her back; gasping in pain, suddenly feeling sick. Looking down at her arms, she could tell that her wounds wouldn't heal as quickly; she had been poisoned.

Then she felt a shiver go down her back; turning slightly she saw silver hair. The arms around her tightened and she relaxed somewhat; now noticing that she was indeed naked with an equally naked demon lord behind her. At the moment she really didn't care that much; trying in earnest to not be sick and because he was taking some of her pain away.

He noticed that she was awake but he continued with his task; he didn't think he could stop if he tried. With every lick, her blood was becoming addicting. He was very glad she wasn't trying to get away from him; especially since his beast was closer to the surface than usual. Growling a little he snaked his arms around her small form more, pulling her closer to his chest.

Kagome felt his arms snake around her more and pull her closer to his chest; feeling his tongue lave her back with attention. She moaned at the feel of it.

Hearing her moan was his undoing. Kissing his way up to her ear he nipped at her neck. "Do you think you can heal yourself of the poison?"

She nodded, turning to face him; not knowing how very close her lips were to his. Licking her suddenly dry lips. "I don't know; I've never tried to expel so much poison before. I've already used a lot of energy."

Nipping her neck again, feeling her shiver in his hold. "Try little miko…" Returning his attention he her back, he continued to lick her wounds; nicking his tongue on his fang, letting his blood bleed on the tip, blending his blood with hers. The tingling was more intense now but he also knew that the addition of his blood in hers, she would be able to heal faster from the poison. He just hoped that her body wouldn't reject his small amount of blood…

Sighing she called forth her powers looking for the poison in her system. Finding it as an ugly orange aura in her system she started to purify it. Feeling more sweat bead onto her forehead she tried harder; this was some really tough poison! Feeling her chest heaving with her exertion she tried harder. The poison was starting to get the better of her when she felt and saw something entering her system. It was green, and strong. She didn't feel any malice or evil coming from it so she let it invade. Watching it, she saw it attack the orange aura, killing it off. Seeing the green spread its way and mingle with hers, she let her powers recede back into her. Falling back into a warm chest, trying to catch her breath; she was spent.

* * *

He continued to lick her back with his blood soaked tongue as he felt her aura spike. It licked the edges of his own aura. His youki reacted to hers, but not in the way he thought it would. He expected for his instincts to tell him to run away from the powerful aura but it didn't. His beast however stirred and whined to be released. That really got his attention. Nothing had ever spoken to his beast like her aura did. Looking down at his work with red tinted eyes, he found that her wounds were healed and they wouldn't scar very much. Feeling her aura recede into her body, he caught her as she slumped against his chest. Her chest was heaving and it was very hard for him not to see her breasts. Moving her hair away from her neck, kissing it lightly. "Were you able to heal yourself miko?"

She nodded. Hearing him call her miko, yet again, she smirked. "I am sorry for being such a burden Sesshomaru-sama…"

He smirked against her skin. Now that he was not licking her wounds, his beast had receded back into him. He was able to control himself. "Worry not Kagome. Do you think you can dress yourself before we make camp?"

Nodding her head again she turned halfway towards him. Nuzzling herself under his chin, kissing it lightly. "Thank you Sesshomaru…" Getting up from his lap, she made her way towards their clothing.

Turning his head away from her he sighed. It took everything in him not to grab her back into his lap! What the hell was wrong with him?!

* * *

Kagome looked at her ruined clothing with a sigh; she might be able to salvage the hakamas but the haori was definitely out of commission. Taking some extra bindings from the small bag she had and a clean set of miko garb, she dressed. She was tying the ties on her haori when Sesshomaru came into camp, fully dressed. Turning from him she blushed. Now that her mind was with her, she remembered all that he had done to her and what she did to him. That kiss under his chin was basically a sign of submission! What in the hell was she thinking?!

Turning from him she ventured to the outskirts of camp to find some firewood. Finding a suitable amount, walking back she found him waiting for her. Dropping the firewood in the pit, she went to her pack and found her flint. Striking it a few times, watching the sparks make the fire.

Sesshomaru watched her intently. He never really needed a fire during the night. He ate his kill raw and usually slept in the trees; if he slept. He was mystified at the mundane things humans had to do to make camp.

Looking up from her place at the fire, she saw him watching her intently; it unnerved her somewhat. Blushing she turned from him and sat near a tree; leaning back she rested. She was almost asleep when she felt him sit beside her. Jumping at his presence he smirked. "Are you always this jumpy miko?"

She smiled. "Only when I have a powerful demon in my presence Sesshomaru-sama…"

Smirking again he countered. "Must we talk about honorifics again miko?"

Shrugging her shoulders, resting her head back upon the bark of the tree, she listening to the fire flicker and the slight breeze making its way through the countryside; it felt good to reminisce in nature. "Maybe we do Sesshomaru-sama…" Turning her head slightly, peaking through half lidded eyes she saw him smile.

She smiled again; then her smile turned into a frown. "Those demons… There was something familiar about them…"

He turned to her and listened.

Stifling a yawn, she continued. "Their armor was very similar, if not exactly the same, to the one's that attacked my village…"

He was shocked. _'Were there more mercenaries out to get him?'_ "Are you certain Kagome? Would you swear it on all that you know and love?"

Kagome looked at him and nodded. "Yes, I would. I wouldn't forget something like that; I'll take that day to my grave…"

Sesshomaru stood from his spot next to her and whistled. A few moments later, a soldier dressed in Western armor, bowed to his lord. "My Lord; you called?"

"Yes. I need you and one of the others to head to the Northern and Eastern kingdoms. Tell them that I will be arriving at the Northern citadel within the next twenty-four hours to discuss an urgent matter pertaining the Southern kingdom. If they should ask about the matter, inform them I will update them in once I arrive."

Bowing again, he disappeared within the trees. Coming back to her side, he saw confusion mare her features. "We will be leaving once you have rested and eaten…" He left the area in search for food; placing a barrier around the campsite before he left to keep her safe. He scowled slightly; why did he even care about her safety? It still unnerved him to no end that his beast reacted to the slip of a woman back at camp. He would have to think on the matter more fully.

Sighing he killed and skinned a few rabbits walking back to camp. Noticing his barrier still in place he smiled knowing that the miko was still safe. Walking up to the fire, placing meat on sticks to cook, he turned to look at the other occupant of the camp. She had fallen asleep against the tree, totally relaxed. Spreading his aura he made sure there were no other demons in the area, he walked up to her, carefully picking her up and placing her in his lap. It seemed his beast was still closer to the surface; he would've never done what he had just did normally…would he?


	6. Chapter Five

They had arrived at the Northern citadel around noon the next day. Kagome was still recovering from the fight while Sesshomaru met with the Northern Lord. Lord Diachi was actually Sesshomaru's great uncle; brother to his grandfather. He was a great lord that ruled his lands with much wisdom and mercy; much the same way Sesshomaru learned from his father…

They sat in the delegations room waiting on for the Eastern Lord to arrive. The Eastern Lord was Haru; he was said to be a descendent of Amaterasu, but no one wanted to actually find out. The lord was a ruler that thought betrayal was the upmost dishonor and fought for everything just. His people loved him for it too. If someone caused trouble on his lands, he was the one to deal with it; personally. Luckily the eastern lands were a peaceful land; therefore the easy schedule the lord had.

Sesshomaru sighed as he placed his tea cup back on the low table. Diachi noticed this and smiled. "What troubles you Sesshomaru? It is not like you to sigh…"

Sesshomaru looked to his elder and back down to his hands around the tea cup; comforted by the warmth of the cup. "Other than the trouble the South has giving me?"

Diachi frowned. "It is a shame that Lord Ryu has taken a grudge against you. The dragon clan is a strong one… To go to war with him is not a wise one…"

"Going to war with the Silver Inu's isn't a wise option either Diachi…" They heard from the door way. The Inu's stood from their chairs and bowed. "But if we can get Ryu in a lie about attacking one of the other Lord's, the others would not have a choice but to strip him of his title and lands."

Diachi sat back down, along with the other two. "And for attacking one of the other lords would result in the death of said lord. Can we prove it though?"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Almost two moons ago, a band of mercenaries attacked a southern village of mine; mercilessly slaying all who they came in contact with."

The other two lords were saddened by this; for they knew Sesshomaru loved all his people whether it be demon, human or hanyou. That was how he was raised; as far as they knew, he did not hate or despise anyone or anything…

"The entire village was slain; except for one being. The village miko…"

He saw the other lords coware somewhat. It was a well known fact that miko were not to be trifled with.

"When I found her she was almost dead and nearly depleted in her energy. I was honor bound to make sure she recovered from her ordeal…"

The other lord's listened intently. Sesshomaru? Harbouring a miko? This was unheard of. Did the younger lord have a death wish? Lord Haru looked on with concern. "Lord Sesshomaru, I know you were honor bound, but if I am to be so bold, are you absolutely out of your mind?! Mikos destroy our kind! For no reason what so ever! I have never come across a miko that was nice to anyone other than humans…"

Sesshomaru glared at the Eastern Lord. Diachi shared Haru's sentiments but would have never spoken aloud to Sesshomaru like that… His nephew didn't name him the Killing Perfection for nothing… "I think what Lord Haru is asking, what was your thinking behind keeping a miko in your possession while she recovered? Isn't that right Haru?"

Haru knew he was going to die the second he went against Sesshomaru's actions; while he was the youngest, he was most certainly the most powerful of the lords. He nodded his head in agreeance with Diachi.

Sesshomaru could feel his blood boiling; how dare these demons question his actions?! But then again, he was questioning his own actions not twenty-four hours ago. The miko was the cause of all of this inquiring. He suppressed a sigh. "I am well aware of the bureaucracy of the lands as well as how miko fit in. I have been educated in that matter personally. Kagome…the miko is not like that; she only killed the ones that killed her village. While staying in my care at my own citadel, she had never raised her hand to anyone not of her own stature. Although the demons of my palace were rather harsh in her recuperation; which was the reason for my leaving my citadel just days ago…"

The other lords thought on this. Now knowing that he had the situation under control they relaxed. "Where is the miko now?" Diachi asked. For some reason, Sesshomaru was protecting the miko; from what or whom?

Sesshomaru got up and looked out the window. He knew what the next answer would bring and he really didn't want to bring it up. "She is in my room resting uncle…"

Diachi stood from his seat and his voice rose as he spoke. "You brought a human miko into my home Sesshomaru?! How was I not able to detect her aura when you arrived this morning?!"

Sesshomaru turned from the window with red tinted eyes. His voice was raspier and deeper showing that his demon was closer to surface than usual. Sesshomaru mused that his demon had been closer to the surface for a while now… What was wrong with him?!

"I would have thought you would be different uncle! Her aura was depleted after healing herself of Komodo dragon poison; from two different sources I might add! She is not like every other miko you have encountered. And I'll be damned if I let you dishonor her!"

The other demons sat back down and were silent. Sesshomaru saw that they had backed down and his demon receded; slightly. "I brought her along because I am honor bound to protect her since she has no one left in the world; and she is the key to proving that Lord Ryu is the person behind these attacks on myself and my lands. If you will excuse me…"

Sesshomaru left with the door hanging off the hinges. Lord Diachi and Lord Haru looked at each other in shame. They should've trusted Sesshomaru's judgment instead of their own fears. "Let us meet the miko and make our judgment then; we were wrong to not listen to him…" Haru agreed; they left the delegations room and went to set things right.

* * *

Sesshomaru was fuming. He walked around the courtyards of the Northern citadel trying to reign in his demon. After walking he decided that this was definitely not working. Running to the outskirts of the kingdom, he demolished a few hundred trees. But all the while he thought of how the miko was slowly chipping all of the things that was taught to him. He was taught that yes, all beings were equal, but mikos were always to be feared; never get on a miko's bad side or it was the last thing you would every do. Now he was harboring a very dangerous miko in his uncle's kingdom and he didn't have any trouble admitting that he had no problem with it; dare he say, trusted her? She had given him no reason to not trust her.

Then there was the problem with his demon. Up until Kagome came into his life, his demon had never given him trouble. He was waiting for the right demoness to walk in front of him and his demon to finally stir; but it was not a demoness. It was a human miko; his known enemy! And he didn't mind it! He killed another tree as he roared. He did not know where all of the feelings were coming from but it was really starting to scare him; and he did not know what to do. Only trouble can happen when you deal with a miko… Roaring he continued to desecrate the forest.

* * *

Kagome had finally woken up in a bed she didn't recognize. Looking around she saw an armoire with some kimonos in it. Deciding to let her presence be known she found one that was close to her size and walked out the door. Instantly she knew she was not at the Western citadel. Then her memory came back to her; Sesshomaru had said something about traveling to the Northern kingdom. Walking around for a few minutes she found her way outside. It was a courtyard of sorts with a few trees and a bench; nothing compared to the expansive garden at the Western citadel. Walking forward she sat herself under a weeping willow. She rested her head back and closed her eyes; she was really that tired? Then again, she did expel a lot of poison from her system. Sighing again she found herself being bombarded by two powerful auras; not as powerful as Sesshomaru mind you, but powerful none the less. _'These must be the Northern and Eastern lords…'_ She stood from the tree, wavering slightly and approached the demons.

Diachi and Haru were walking to the study when they felt a very calming aura coming from the garden. Curious they ventured into the garden, finding nothing but a human woman they walked closer; the aura was coming from her. They saw her get up and waver slightly. The two lords looked at each other and back at the woman. The woman approached them and bowed. "I am humbled to be in the presence of the Northern and Eastern Lords."

The two lords smiled. "You may rise young maiden. I am afraid that I do not know who you are though. You would not happen to be the miko that our Lord Sesshomaru brought with him are you?"

Kagome smiled and rose to full height. The two lords were astonished by the beauty before them; but the most striking was her ocean blue eyes. They had never seen anything like it before. Diachi looked at her in confusion; he remembered those eyes, but from where?

"I am; but I do not like to be called that any longer. I was once a village miko to a village that no longer exists. Therefore I have no purpose. I do not know Lord Sesshomaru's actions in bringing me here…"

Lord Diachi and Lord Haru looked at the broken woman in front of them. Her aura, though depleted, was strong and very caring; also very sad. "I would assume his reasoning for bringing you is because someone is trying to assassinate him; and you are the sole survivor of an attack. Would you not help your lord in his time of need?"

Kagome looked up at the other lords and smiled but her demeanor turned sincere. "Lord Sesshomaru has saved my life more than a couple of times in the last month, and I would gladly give mine to save his…"

Diachi smiled. He was about to say something when they all heard a mighty roar coming closer to them. They turned just in time to see a huge dog had broken through the outer wall. It was snowy white with magenta stripes across it's face and a very similar royal blue crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Sesshomaru?" Kagome questioned.

The dog turned its head to look at her but the two lords ran in front of her to protect her. The dog growled, releasing a huge miasma of poison.

Diachi grabbed the young woman and jumped out of the way, following closely behind them was Haru. The dog demon roared in anger and started to approach the citadel. Haru pulled his sword from the sheath that was tucked in his belt; jumping into battle. Diachi set the young maiden down and looked at her with earnest. "Now you stay here out the way. Something has upset my nephew greatly and we must subdue him." Kagome gasped. "Worry not little one, we will not hurt him…" Turning from the onna, he unsheathed his sword and jumped into battle.

Haru was thrown back when Diachi arrived. He turned back to his nephew and spoke in Inu. _'Sesshomaru! What has upset you so greatly?!'_

The dog looked at him strangely before attacking with a mighty paw. Diachi moved out the way and landed gracefully; Haru had regained his footing and rejoined the elder Inu. "He's too far gone isn't he?"

Diachi nodded but refused to give up. "I have to find out what made him like this. I will continue to try and talk to him in Inu…" They just dodged another swipe of the dog demon's claws.

Kagome was looking at the fight trying to find a way to stop all of this. Then she saw the dog make eye contact with her, make a step toward her, then the two other lords got in his way; only this time the dog made contact with the other lords; sending them flying the other direction. Kagome knew now that the fight had gone on long enough. Running down the stairs to the courtyard she confronted the demon head on.

Diachi and Haru turned back to the fight only to see that the miko had stepped up to the demon. Haru was about to go back but Diachi stopped him. "What's wrong with you?! We have to go save her!"

"No look!" Turning back to the dog, they noticed that it was not snarling anymore but looking at the miko in confusion.

Kagome looked up at the dog in front of her knowing it was her lord. Even though his eyes were red and blue she could still see his expression behind them. She held no fear; he would never hurt her. "Sesshomaru! Stop this nonsense!" He growled at her but his miasma wasn't released. "Yeah growl all you want but I will not back down until you are back to normal you hear me!"

He swiped his paws at her and she barely got out the way in time. She turned to look back at him with astonishment. "You swat your paw at me!" Looking up into his face it almost was like he was smirking at her; he was playing with her! She had had enough! "Alright Fluffy! That's enough!" Walking back up to him, she released her aura and instead of purification was the sense of calm.

The two lords were struck with awe. They were frozen to their spot just a few hundred feet away. They wanted to help their friend but they were too scared of the miko in front of them; definitely not one to get on your bad side. They were actually sorry for the demon facing off against the miko.

Sesshomaru growled at the slip of a woman that dare challenge him. He released more of his aura to get the miko to back down.

Kagome gasped at the immense, overwhelming power that began to envelope her. Gasping for breath she expelled the rest of her aura that was store in the back of her mind. "Please Sesshomaru, come back to me. I am not trying to challenge you. I'm trying to help you…" Sesshomaru whined finally registered who this miko was. She was the reason for all of this. He wasn't necessarily mad at her, but madder at himself and had lost control of his demon.

The demon laid down on the ground and closed his eyes. Kagome continued to emit the aura, stepping up to the large dog and scratched it's ear. His eyes opened again looking at the miko and humped. Turning his head to the side, his tongue licked the woman and started reverting back to his humanoid form. Kagome smiled as the familiar amber was looking down at her; bringing her hand up to caress his cheek, rubbing her thumb across his stripes, "Sesshomaru-sama? What will we do with you?"

He smirked. Bringing his hand to rest on hers ontop his cheek he smirked. "I can think of a few things miko…"

Kagome blushed but brought what was left of her aura back into herself. Feeling lightheaded she wavered. Sesshomaru seeing her distress, lifted her up bridal style and sighed. "I think I should pose the same question to you as well miko… We must train you to control those powers of yours; I cannot be there to catch you when you fall all the time…"

He big blue eyes looked up into his and he saw the tiredness there. "Why not?"

Sesshomaru was shocked at her question; he searched his mind for an answer but could not find any. He looked down at her again to give her some sort of answer but only saw eye-lids; the miko and used up all of her energy, again. He sighed and shook his head at her foolishness. Feeling two aura's he hadn't noticed till then, he saw his uncle and Haru off to the side staring, slack-jawwed at the scene. Stealing his gaze and putting his mask back on he strode over to the lords to address them.

"Close your mouth's you fools. You don't want to catch flies..." Smirking at the other two lords as the closed their mouth's with a click; sheathing their swords the looked at the Western lord in awe.

Diachi looked at his nephew then at the miko in his arms. "Haru, why don't you go see if we got any reports on the south while we were occupied…" Haru looked at the elder and nodded, knowing this was a family matter; he would join the lords after dinner to discuss the dragon lord.

Turning back to his nephew he caught him looking at his precious cargo again. "Go put her down to rest and meet me back in my study; we have much to discuss…"

* * *

Sesshomaru made it back into his room, laying the miko down onto the futon. He chuckled when her hand was held tightly between the silk of his haori. "Miko. Let go; I will be back shortly."

Mumbling in her sleep, she let go, though reluctantly. Pulling the covers over her prone form he turned to make his way to his uncle's study. He was not looking forward to this conversation; at all.


	7. Chapter Six

Diachi waited for his nephew to join him in his study. He was not looking forward to this conversation; he had not had a conversation this important in a very long time. The only other thing that was bothering him was the color of the miko's eyes. It had been a very long time since he had seen those color eyes before; not since…

Knocking at the door brought him out of his musings. "Enter Sesshomaru…"

His nephew came in and sat down with a humph. The elder smirked. "So is there anything you want to talk about?"

Sesshomaru glared at him but didn't say anything.

Diachi ruffled through some of the papers on his desk; not really paying attention to them. "It seems to me that your demon is having some problems as well…" Leaving that statement open for consideration, he waited.

Sesshomaru growled slightly but still said nothing.

Diachi smirked at him. "Would it have anything to do with the miko in your chambers?"

Sesshomaru's red tinted gaze locked with his uncle's. "Kagome."

Diachi locked his hands in front of him on his desk, not backing down. "It seems that I am correct… Care to elaborate?"

Sesshomaru got up from his seat in front of the desk. Walking to the window, looking out he saw that the sunny day had darkened somewhat; they were getting a storm tonight. "Not in the slightest…"

Diachi sighed exasperated. "Well then you won't mind if I elaborate for myself… Hmmm… Judging by the way you were acting around her, you are protecting her from someone or something…" Looking to his nephew, noticing any body language changes; none happened. Okay time to up the ante. "Also when you were changed, you only responded to her; which only means one of two things…" Ah there was the stiffening of the spine.

Sesshomaru growled. "Don't go there…"

Diachi smiled. "Ah so you have been thinking about it…"

Sesshomaru turned to his uncle with red eyes and blue pupils. "I refuse to have a miko as my mate!" With that he vacated the room and never looked back.

Diachi slumped back into his chair; rubbing his head making a headache go away. _'Oh Sesshomaru… Your beast has already chosen. You have no say in it; I just hope it's the right decision…'_

* * *

Sesshomaru stormed the halls; his uncle's servants were running from him at every direction. Finally he caught something that seemed to calm him down; cherry blossoms and rain. Glancing at the window he saw that the rain hadn't started yet so the smells were not coming from outside. Frantically following the scents, he followed them to a room, his room. Opening the door he saw a woman in his bed. He growled slightly and stalked the person on the bed. Getting ontop of the person in the bed, he watched her chest rise and fall as she slept. He breathed in her scent again and noticed a slight hint of something else behind it. _'My scent?'_

Kagome felt a looming presence around her. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself looking at red eyes with blue pupils again. She knew she should be frightened, but she couldn't find a reason to be. Reaching up to stroke his cheek, he didn't flinch away. He leaned into her hand, emitting a growl from his chest. Kagome giggled. _'Is he purring?'_ She sighed. "Sesshomaru?"

He focused on her eyes again, now slightly more amber; his chest still rumbling.

Kagome started to feel his hands on her sides, inching their way up and under the covers. Gasping as she felt him move more ontop of her.

"You have my scent…" He stated more than asked.

Kagome looked at him confused. "I have your…scent?"

Sesshomaru swooped down and kissed her lips, hard. Gasping under him, Kagome felt his tongue enter her mouth. She felt his hands move more over her body, finally ginving into the sensations; bringing her hands to tangle them in his hair, she moaned as her tongue joined the party. He growled as her blunt nails scratched his scalp; pressing himself closer to her body; letting her feel what she did to him. Kagome gasped again as his mouth traveled down her jaw to her neck, laving it with attention.

Sesshomaru was tasting her skin like it was the greatest decadence he had ever tasted; he mused, it was actually. He hit a particular sensitive spot on her shoulder and heard the gasping moan coming from the woman under him. "Sesshomaru…"

All of a sudden his feelings of doubt rushed back at him, halting his ministrations, sitting up bolt right looking down at the woman under. What he saw made him want to go back for more. The miko…Kagome…was heaving in pleasure, her lips were red from his attentions and of course, the smell of vanilla filtered its way through his nose making him harder than he had ever been in his long life. Turning away from her, he fixed his clothing where she had undone.

Kagome sat up more confused than ever. Looking at his back facing her, she wondered what made him stop. "Sesshomaru?" Her voice was rawer and huskier.

He stiffened slightly, holding back a groan. Looking down slightly, noticing he was still very much aroused, as well as the other occupant in the room. Her scent permeated the room making him almost lose his precious control again; he had to leave. "My deepest apologies for taking advantage of you Kagome. It will not happen again…" With that he left the room quickly, seeking a very cold river to wade around in.

Kagome looked down in shame. Feeling the telltale signs of tears behind her eyes she let them fall freely. What was wrong with her?

* * *

Hours later, Sesshomaru hadn't returned. Kagome hadn't left the room once since he had left; leaving her mind to wonder and it didn't wonder to anything pleasant. She had had enough. Gathering her things she masked her scent and made her way to the gardens. Drawing her aura inside of herself she snuck to the gate and made a run for it. Sesshomaru had confused her greatly. So she decided to remove herself from the picture. Looking back over her shoulder, she felt tears building in her eyes. Taking a deep breath, she swallowed the lump in her throat and made her way south.

She walked for hours until dusk fell. Looking for shelter she found a small cave; feeling some raindrops fall around her. She let her aura flare just enough to make sure nothing had inhabited it. Finding nothing living in the cave she gathered firewood around the entrance and made her way inside. Instead of erecting a barrier, she pulled out some sutras and adhered them to the entrance of the cave; she didn't want Sesshomaru to find her. With that she laid down to rest, she was still recovering after all; the rain soothing her. Her dreams were plagued with images of a taiyoukai with silver hair and amber eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru didn't come back until the next morning. He was in the dojo burning off steam until the very wee hours of the morning. Taking a soak in the hot springs, letting the rain massage his tired muscles, he thought about the past couple of weeks. His beast was unrelenting. It had seemed that every time he was near the miko, his beast would stir and want to be released. He growled at himself. His feelings for the miko were growing stronger by the day, and he hated it. Even in his dreams, in the small amount of time he slept, were plagued by the miko. Once again he hated that his beast only stirred when she was around, and not a demoness. No matter how he looked at it, his beast had chosen. He sighed. This would not bode well with the demon council. There had never been a union between miko and taiyoukai; no one knew of the outcome. He would contemplate on the matter later. Seeing the sun coming up he sighed; he had to return to his room and face the miko sometime. Getting dressed he made his way to his chambers. Sliding the shoji door open, he knew something was amiss; mainly the miko. Her scent was hours old and they were only contained to this room. Growling he swiftly made his way to the courtyard. Approaching the guards he was seething; he didn't sense her aura or scent when he headed out. "Guard!" he growled out.

"Yes Lord Sesshomaru?"

"Have you seen the miko this morning?"

The guard looked at the lord in confusion. Wasn't the miko supposed to be with him? "No my lord, I haven't seen her in days actually?"

Sesshomaru was seeing red; she ran away! "Tell my uncle that the miko ran and I will be retrieving her. I should not be gone but a day." With that he summoned his cloud under him and raced in the direction he hoped the miko went. _'When I find you miko, you better have a good reason for leaving.'_

* * *

Kagome didn't sleep well. She kept tossing and turning and she was cold all night; even with the fire going. In her rush to leave, she didn't have enough sense to pack any food, so here she was looking for edible berries and vegetation to stave off hunger. Once she had her fill, she continued to walk in the shadows of the forest hoping that Sesshomaru wasn't looking for her. Keeping her aura and scent masked she walked for hours, watching animals scurry about; smiling as she saw a fawn and doe walk past her. Around mid afternoon she found herself coming to the end of the forest; but that also coming across a band of mercenaries. These mercenaries were dressed in the same armor as the ones that massacred her village and attacked her and Sesshomaru. She winced as she thought of him. Putting her feelings in the back of her mind, for the moment she focused her hearing on the conversations the demons were having.

"Tell me, when are we going home? I miss having my way with the brothel women…"

The others agreed with him.

She assumed the leader answered him. "After we destroy the village over that field there, we can go back home! Besides, if you want to, save a few of the village woman, and have your way with them; we have a job to do! Now we attack at dawn! All hail Lord Ryu!" All of the men, about twelve of them, joined in cries of battle.

Kagome gasped. She had to stop them, but how? Looking around she found that some of them were dozing and others were going through battle plans. Quietly, notching an arrow she took a deep breath and let it out slowly. _'Please Kami, let me save the village and help Sesshomaru-sama by killing these demons, for they have done wrong by siding with a murderer.'_ She let her arrow fly, it glowed with just enough of her purification powers to kill the demon instantly, without turning it to dust as to not alert the others. First one down; she did the same till all the ones dozing, about five of them, were dead. Now turning to ones that were analyzing a map, she silently crept to closer to them. She listened to them as she waited for the right moment.

"General Kyo, why exactly are we attacking Lord Sesshomaru's villages and land? No one really told us before we left…" Kagome waited. This was just the information that was eluding them.

"Lord Sesshomaru has refused the mating of Lord Ryu's daughter Aki." Kagome gasped._ 'Seriously?! All of these people died because Sesshomaru refused a mating offer?!'_ Kagome was livid. Her aura flared and her eyes glowed a pure white. She had never exuded this much power at one time and she couldn't think of a better time. Drawing her sword infusing it with her power she arced it and killed four of the remaining demons. The rest of them were so disoriented that they were fumbling with their swords. Kagome looked at them with disgust. Feeling a power from within her she circled her sword around her and aimed at the rest of the lower class demons. _"__Shizen-ryoku!"_ A wave of purification woven in with vines and leaves charged towards them purifying them. Turning towards the general she didn't see the arrow coming towards her. She felt it lodge in her right hip. Looking down at it she felt no pain. Turning her gaze back to the general he staggered back in shock.

The general found his horse and was riding off. Kagome smiled. Notching an arrow she followed the general on his horse and waited; feeling the wind against her face, the sun in her eyes, she breathed. Time seem to slow as she let her arrow go. It flew towards her target and hit it hard. The general fell off his horse with a thud. Walking up to him a few hundred yards away, she looked down at him, her eyes still glowing pure white.

The general was frightened. He had never seen any being like this before. "W-What are you?!"

Kagome knelt down in front of the man with arrow jutting out of his shoulder. "I am the Miko Kagome. I am the only survivor of the village Noto and I now know the Southern Lord's reason for attacking Sesshomaru-sama's lands and his person. And you are going to be the one to tell him of Lord Ryu's plans and he will be put to death for his atrocity and treason."

The general was furious; he would be damned if his lord's plans wouldn't go through. As the miko was talking he managed to pull a knife from his side holster. He was about to embed it into the miko when his arm was crushed on by an unknown source. Screaming in pain, he looked up at wished he was killed by the miko. Lord Sesshomaru looked down at him with all of the malice and hatred in the world. "If you want to live longer, I would suggest you lay there."

Kagome turned to her right seeing an army coming around the bend. Looking up to Sesshomaru, she saw his red eyes and saw the hate he had behind them; they were looking at her. Standing up, Sesshomaru saw the arrow lodged in the miko's hip and he was more enraged at the scum that was under his foot.

"Is that Lord Diachi's army Sesshomaru-sama?"

Glancing slightly to his left, he nodded curtly.

The army, along with Lord Diachi and Lord Haru came riding up and saw the scene in front of them. They were amazed at the power that the miko held; neither of them having seen a miko's eyes go a pure white. That was when they saw her injury; gasping when the saw the arrow in Kagome's side. "Kagome-sama! You need care!"

Kagome looked down and rubbed the reddened spot on her hakamas become redder; her fingers covered in her own blood. She looked up at the lords. "This is General Kyo, he is one of Lord Ryu's men; I kept him alive so we can prove that Lord Ryu is the cause of the assassination attempts. I have overheard him and his men say they were going to attack the village over that field in the morning and also the reasoning behind all of this carnage…"

Sesshomaru let the general go as his uncle's men took him away, now his attention was solely on Kagome. Her wound was bleeding profusely and she would die soon if not treated. Diachi knew this as well. "We can talk about that later my lady. But we must help you first."

Kagome looked at Sesshomaru then and saw his mask was down; the look of worry laced his expression. Smiling slightly she let her powers recede back into her and she pitched forward; Sesshomaru was there to catch her.

Picking her up, he formed his ball of light racing to the Northern citadel. He arrived back at the citadel within a few minutes. Looking down he saw how pale she was; for the first time ever, he was scared. Running to his room, he placed her on the futon and stripped her enough to see her wound. Removing the arrow as carefully as he could, wincing when he had to use more force to remove it than he wanted; it seemed the arrow was lodged in her bone. Nicking his tongue he started licking her wound hoping to seal it and also give her a better chance of healing faster. Five minutes of continuous licking, her wound was finally closed. Seeing her chest rising and falling, he was glad that she was still with him. Removing her blood soaked clothing he covered her with his haori and started his vigil.


	8. Chapter Seven

Inuyasha was livid. General Katsuro was holding him hostage at the citadel saying that Sesshomaru wanted him to look after things while he was away. Yes he would have looked after the citadel, but why couldn't his brother tell him why?! One minute he was here and the next he was gallivanting around the kingdom! And there was rumor that he was escorting a miko! He had been too busy with his own musings that he didn't realize that a MIKO had taken up residence in his own home! Growling he made his way to the inner kingdom; he needed to burn off some steam.

Upon walking into the place he was seeking he was greeted by the owner of the establishment. "Ah Lord Inuyasha! Your room is ready! She will be with you very shortly…" Inuyasha smirked and made his way to the back of the brothel. He could feel his cock twitching in anticipation. Finally making it, he saw that his favorite linens had been switched from yesterday's activities, his favorite sake, already warmed, was sitting in the corner of the room. Heading straight for it, he poured himself a cup. Swallowing the demon sake, he felt it warm his body, in so many ways. Hearing the shoji door open, close and then lock, he turned slightly to see the object of his desires walk towards him; she was in a sheer yukata, and she had just bathed. _'Perfect…'_

Feeling her small hands rub his back, circling his body from behind, he sighed; he couldn't stay long. He tensed slightly thinking of his brother leaving without notice, he growled; scaring the woman behind him.

"I-I'm sorry my lord. I was too forward…"

Inuyasha smirked. Turning around he took her chin in his claws and pressed his lips to hers in a demanding kiss. She responded immediately; bringing her arms to massage his scalp and ears. He growled in his throat as he deepened the kiss, his claws grasping her now exposed breasts. She gasped as one of his claws sliced the side of her breast, he in turn, leaned down to lick her wound clean. "My lord, what's the rush? We have all day you know…" She said combing her fingers through his hair to encourage his treatment of her abused breast.

Sighing he stood up after making sure that her wound wasn't bleeding. "I'm afraid that our time together today will be cut short. I have to go play 'king for a day'. And not just today; my brother is away for an undetermined amount of time…"

The woman pouted. "Well I guess we have to make this time together something special then…" She started stroking his cock through his hakamas and he growled.

Pushing her black hair that shimmered blue in the light, he nipped at her neck. "I wouldn't have said it any better my dear…"

* * *

Lord Diachi and Lord Haru were in his study going through messages from scouts. Many were coming in by the troves; it would seem that Lord Ryu's army has grown and making its way more into the west. "My nephew's lands are in danger. Will you send aid as well Haru?"

Haru smiled. "Of course. We must summon the demon council."

Diachi smiled. "I summoned them when we returned with Lady Kagome." His smile faltered. "It has been five days and she still has not awakened…"

Haru looked outside the window, watching the guards changing shifts. Turning to look at the main gate, he saw it opening. "The council has arrived Diachi."

Diachi stood from his desk coming to the window. "Please welcome them on my behave Haru. I will go get my nephew."

"Has he left her side?"

Diachi frowned. "No, he hasn't. I checked on him yesterday and he has not slept or eaten. He refuses to leave her side."

* * *

Haru walked down to the main entrance of the Northern Citadel. Watching the gate open he saw the council members file in one by one. The council consisted of the four demon Lords and then six others; all of them elders compared to the demon lords. The council were the ones that ultimately agreed to go to war and also the keepers so to speak on all demon knowledge and by laws.

Haru bowed as they came to the council members. The bowed back to him, because even though they were his elder, he was still one of the governing demon lords. "Lord Haru, I see that it is you that has come to welcome us, even though we are at the Northern Citadel; we were expecting Lord Diachi to welcome us." This came from Councilman Takashi. He was a phoenix demon with red hair and with striking neon green eyes. He was very wise, fore he had seen many things; being reborn so many times afterall.

Haru smirked. "I am here on Lord Diachi's behalf to welcome the demon council. He will be with us shortly. He is seeing to…family matters…"

An ocean demon with sea green hair and golden eyes named Ai, the only female on the council, smirked. "I see that Lord Sesshomaru is here as well; then the only one missing is Lord Ryu." This made Haru tense and the council saw this, all of them frowning.

"Come; I'm sure all of you had a long journey. Shall we all have some tea in the council chamber?"

* * *

Diachi made his way to his nephew's room; knocking lightly just to make his presence known. Pulling the shoji door open, he entered the small sitting room; not seeing his nephew, he made his way into the actually bedchambers. Sesshomaru sat in one of the futons that belonged in the sitting room, his eyes never leaving he woman in the bed. Diachi took a small look at his nephew noticing that his eyes were heavy and tired. His hair was sticking to him and the tray of food that he sent in the room that morning was untouched. He sighed. Striding up to his nephew he tapped lightly on his shoulder gaining his attention.

Sesshomaru was oblivious to his uncle's presence until he was tapped him on the shoulder turning golden eyes toward the older inu, he breathed a huge breathe and sat up straighter. "Uncle…"

Diachi looked at the miko lying on the bed sleeping. She was still covered in his nephew's haori, her color had returned and her aura was slowly coming back as well. "Her aura is returning."

Sesshomaru nodded curtly. "She will not waken for another couple of days."

Diachi sighed. "Sesshomaru the council has arrived. It is a bit unconventional, but with your permission, I will bring the council to your sitting room, so you can stay close to Lady Kagome."

Sesshomaru looked at the woman on his bed and sighed. He needed to convene with the council but his beast wouldn't let him leave the miko; then again, he wouldn't trust anyone but himself with her care. Sighing he stood up taking another long look at the miko, making sure she was still breathing, he turned to his uncle. "Be in my sitting room in one hour's time. I wish to make myself presentable."

Diachi nodded. Turning from his nephew he made his way to the door. "I will have a tray of food brought with us, and I will not let you leave until that entire tray is eaten."

Sesshomaru growled from his armoire. "I am not a pup uncle…"

Diachi smiled. _'So much like his father.'_ "Hai, that may be true, but in order for you to care for Lady Kagome, you will need your strength. You have not eaten or slept in almost a week." Hearing his nephew growl again, he knew he'd won. Exiting the bedchambers he felt his nephew's barrier erect. Daichi smirked. _'You may not realize it yet my nephew, but you already take care of her like your mate. I hope the council approves…'_

* * *

One hour later, Sesshomaru's sitting room was full of demons, waiting on the youngest demon lord to join them. Sesshomaru finally entered, dressed in one of his kimono that held the West's emblem, his swords at his side and to top it off, his hair was dripping wet. He knew his uncle wouldn't approve, but he really couldn't give a damn at the present moment. His barrier was still in place and he felt the miko's aura continue to grow stronger; he was sure that the council didn't know what laid in the next room, so he kept her hidden until the right time.

The council elders bowed at the lord and he bowed back; fore they deserved respect. Dropping down into his designated seat, he was bombarded by the tray of food that his uncle promised. Growling at his uncle, he saw that he was smirking. Picking up the raw meat that was presented to him, he swallowed it whole. "Happy now you dictator…" he mumbled to his uncle.

His uncle laughed. Looking around he called the demon council to order. "I called this council today to speak of a dire situation that is taking place in the West." Murmuring made its way through the room. "According to trusted sources, Lord Ryu has issued personal threat to my great-nephew Lord Sesshomaru of the West." Gasps and uproars were heard then, some of the council couldn't believe the lies coming out of the Northern Lords mouth, others said that they had the wrong person, others were demanding proof.

Lord Sesshomaru roared to gain order in the room. "You are in my personal chambers by my permission; if you do not show this Sesshomaru respect then I will reconvene this council when I am ready for it!" The other demons growled but calmed down. "Now if your senses were with you, you would concur that the statement had no deceit. Now be silent as we continue!"

The elders were very calm after that statement, they knew how much power the young demon had and they didn't want to tempt fate by disagreeing with him. Lord Diachi began again. "We have many things that add up, all starting a few weeks ago. The first of many villages in the west was totally destroyed; only one survivor. This lone survivor has the proof of such actions that Lord Ryu himself is taking to ending Lord Sesshomaru's life."

Murmuring again. Councilman Arashi, a storm demon and the oldest cleared his throat. "And where is this lone survivor? Why are they not here in this meeting?"

Sesshomaru's eyes were tinting. "The aforementioned survivor was injured a week ago during an encounter with some of Lord Ryu's men. This survivor killed the entire party before they could decimate another one of my villages except for leader; General Kyo."

More uproar. "Are you sure that is the name of the general?!" A peacock demon named Noritaka asked; ruffling his feathers as he declared.

Diachi smirked. "The said general is in the dungeon as we speak."

* * *

General Kyo was in severe pain. He had been beat to an inch of his life and was kept there by the Northern Lord's guards. Hearing the doors open again, he was ready to receive more horrid treatment but when he looked up, he really wished that the miko had killed him almost a week ago. There in front of him was the entire demon council, along with the demon lords, sans Lord Ryu. Upon seeing the shocked faces of the council members, he knew he was done for; he only hoped that they would be lenient in his punishment.

Noritaka couldn't believe his eyes. Running to the prone form of the general he cried over him. "Why Kyo?! Why side with a murderer?! A traitor?!"

Kyo looked up wearily and smiled. "He is my lord. I must do what he wants of me, or he would've killed my family… I am sorry grandfather"

The other council members looked on in sadness. Sesshomaru however was enraged. He knew what would happen, they would try to get the general out of his sentencing because of the close family ties; he would not have it. "For crimes against the demon council you _**will**_ be put to death!"

Noritaka turned wild eyes to the youngest but yet strongest demon in the room and begged. "NO! Please Sesshomaru-sama! He is the only family I have left!"

Red seeped into his eyes and his demon was now in the forefront. _**"He has sided with a traitor and slaughterer! He has committed many heinous crimes against myself and the demon council; including harming the future Lady of the West! If this scum was not of your family, his head would have already rolled! Uncle this is your home so I will let you pass judgment; but you know where I stand."**_ The angry demon left the dungeons with shocked faces following him up the stairs.

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the Western Citadel's study going over reports and other nonsense, when General Katsuro came barging in. "Forgive my intrusion my lord, but scouts have spotted Lord Ryu's army on Western lands! They have been pillaging and destroying every village they come to! We must act now!"

Inuyasha was up and out of the room in seconds. "How many troops are there?"

General Katsuro walked with him to the armory. "As many as five thousand."

Inuaysha growled. Coming to the armory he stripped of his silks and put on his robe of the fire rat. Taking his sword from the dais he left. "Where is my brother?!"

"He is at your uncles."

Growling more he was now outside with the West's finest troops. "Send the fastest messenger to the North. Tell them we are under attack and to send aid."

Katsuro left to do his deed. Inuyasha faced his army, gathering his thoughts. "Troops! We are going out to face the enemy! It is the Southern Lord's Army. Many of you know that there have been many atrocities against the West and it's villages as of late. Lord Ryu and his band of mercenaries are behind it! Show no mercy! Do not attack until I give the word! Is that understood?!"

"Yes my lord!"

Inuyasha turned to see the army coming over the field closer to the citadel. General Katsuro stood beside him and waited. Inuyasha growled at the approaching army, seeing them stop and take position. "We've got arrows!" Turning slightly he saw his army stand true behind the palisade shields awaiting their turn at attacking. Drawing his sword, it turned into a large fang; using that has a shield he waited for the wave of arrows to stop falling. "Archers on the ready!"

The raining of arrows stopped and he peaked out from behind his sword, surveying the damage. From what he saw, none of his troops were injured. Turning back toward the Southern army he smirked. "FIRE!"

His archers fired and most of the arrows hit an enemy, killing them on impact. Looking at his general to his right he smirked. "You ready general?"

The general smirked. "Yes my lord"

Looking behind him at his army he smirked. "Let's show the South what the West is made of! Charge!"

* * *

Very short chapter! I'm sorry! But a lot really happened in this chapter; new characters and new dilemmas! Please read and review! Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter Eight

As promised, a longer chapter! As always, please read and review! If you have noticed, I have broken this story into parts. This, part one, is almost complete... This story will continue in one line; so i will continue to update under this same one. Each part will be marked. Thanks for reading; hope you enjoy!

~~pooky :D

* * *

Sesshomaru made it back to his room seething; somewhat calming as he entered his bedchamber that permeated with the miko's scent. Removing his swords then laid them on his dais in the corner of the room. Coming up to the futon he sat watching the miko sleep again. That's when he noticed that she had moved in her sleep. His yukata had fallen from her chin and she was lying on her side facing him. Her hands were under her head and she was snoring slightly. He smiled; she was finally coming around. Pushing the hair that fell in front of her face, she sighed in her sleep.

"Sess…hom….aru…"

Did he hear her right? Did she mumble his name in her sleep?! Scooting closer to her side, waiting for her to speak again; but she never did.

Hearing a knock at the door he waited for the person to come in. He growled lightly knowing who it was. _'What does he want now?'_

Diachi made his way into his nephews bedchamber coming up to him he whispered. "I must speak with you, now…"

Sesshomaru rose from his futon, leaving the slumbering miko in his bed. Stopping in the sitting room, he motioned for his uncle to sit. "What is it now? You know where I stand on the issue with General Kyo…"

Diachi nodded. "Yes my nephew I know where you stand, but it is another proclamation that I must address while you were in the dungeons."

Sesshomaru furrowed his eyebrows. He didn't recall making any declarations. "What so called 'proclamation' did I address?"

Daichi blinked. _'Did he not remember?'_ "It's about the miko…"

Sesshomaru turned from his uncle to pour some tea. "I do apologize uncle. I do not recall the miko coming up for discussion at all today…"

Diachi sighed. "Your beast seems to think differently than you do. It has claimed its mate; the miko Kagome…"

Sesshomaru dropped his tea cup; hearing it shatter across the floor he didn't pay it no mind. Looking deep inside of himself he saw his beast, a large demon dog lying under a figurative sakura tree. He approached the great dog reeling in anger. The great dog opened one of its red eyes and smirked. "Is this true?! Did you declare in front of the council that Kagome was our mate?!"

The dog closed his eye again; in Inu he proclaimed._** 'I declared nothing. I said that the general had injured the future Lady of the West; not who she was…'**_

Sesshomaru growled in anger. "But they will know of whom you were implying when she makes herself known! How could you be so reckless?!"

The dog growled. _**'You cannot lie to me! I am your baser instincts! Even though you will fight it, you cannot change my mind; and ultimately your mind. She will be ours!'**_

Sesshomaru reverted back to reality and saw his uncle looking at him with worry. "The council knows not whom the Lady of the West is as of yet; only Haru and yourself…"

Diachi stood from the futon coming up to his young nephew he placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Sesshomaru I know you are fighting with yourself. We have been taught that miko have been our enemies. But I have seen that Kagome is different. She is compassionate to every living thing and does not judge a being on class, but with character. As the elder patriarch of the Silver Inu clan, I approve of this mating."

Sesshomaru gasped at his uncle. "Do not joke with this Sesshomaru uncle!"

Diachi smiled. "I do not take matings lightly. She is the strongest female, human or demon, I have ever seen. I would not want anyone else for my nephew…"

Before Sesshomaru could answer a messenger busted through the shoji door; he was dressed in Western colors. "I am sorry my Lords but the Southern army has started an attack at the Western citadel!"

Sesshomaru's eyes bleed red. "How long ago?!"

"I have been flying for almost two hours my lord! I am sorry that I could not get her any sooner…"

Turning to his uncle he growled out. "I am leaving now for the West. Send your armies West." Motioning to the door behind him, he spoke in Inu. _**"Keep her here and safe until I return."**_

Turning he went to retrieve his swords from inside his bedchambers. Looking one last time at the sleeping miko in his bed, he turned into his ball of light and sped to the West.

* * *

"KAZE NO KIZA!" Inuyasha let lose another attack and killed many of the South's troops. They weren't the best fighters, but there were many! Leaning on his sword he looked around at the carnage. The green grass was stained red with blood; the smooth surface of the ground was broken by many attacks. The ground was littered with the Southern army. Looking towards the south, he could see more troops forming. General Katsuro came up beside him holding his sword, breathing heavily. "Do you even think we've made a dent?"

Inuyasha smirked. "I think we did… But it looks like Ryu isn't going to back down…"

Looking ahead of them they saw the new forces getting battle ready. He sighed. This was getting hard. Behind him, he saw the West's finest samurai, slumping over in fatigue. Growling he turned back around waiting to start the slashing again. In his peripheral he saw a glowing ball of light. _ 'Oh NOW he decides to help!'_

Sesshomaru materialized beside his brother with red eyes. "How many more are there?"

Inuyasha humphed. "There were five thousand! Now there are about 3,500! Thanks for joining us!"

Sesshomaru growled at his brother. "I was away to build a case against the South! It seems now I do not need one!" Drawing his sword, it glowed a sickly green.

General Katsuro balked. "My lord, do you not want your armor?"

He growled. "I need not my armor. I want this scum out of the West!" With that he let lose his attack, obliterating hundreds of Southern troops.

Inuyasha and Katsuro smirked. "I agree brother. Let's show them how the West deals with trespassers."

* * *

She opened her eyes, groaning as the light filtered its way through the window. Wait, window? Opening her eyes further she noticed that she was in a room, covered only in what appeared to be Sesshomaru's outer haori. Turning on her side, she was wracked with pain. Gasping she ran her fingers down to her right hip, feeling the slight scar there. Remembering the arrow she wondered how she got here and healed almost without any damage. Sitting up, she fought vertigo. Not recognizing the room she was in she furrowed her eyebrows. The door at the end of the room opened and entered Diachi. Looking down she covered herself as much as she could.

Diachi was sitting in his nephew's sitting room going over war reports from the West when he heard movement inside of the bedchambers behind him. Listening more closely, he noticed her breathing had increased and he heard a groan. Standing up he entered the chamber. Seeing those blue eyes again made him sigh in relief; he was glad that she had recovered. "I am glad you are awake my dear. I was beginning to think I wouldn't get to see those unique eyes of yours again…"

Kagome swallowed the dryness in her throat. Licking her dry lips, she finally could talk. "How long have I been out this time?"

Diachi frowned. "Seven days. Kagome in the small amount of time that you've been asleep, a lot has happened. Lord Ryu's army has attacked the Western Citadel."

She gasped. "Sesshomaru?! Is he okay?!"

Diachi smiled slightly. "In my last report, he was still alive; as well as Lord Inuyasha and the rest of the Western Army. My army arrived yesterday morning to aid them. That was six hours ago."

Kagome got out of bed, putting Sesshomaru's haori around her body she stumbled to the armoire trying to find something to wear. "I must leave to go help!"

Daichi came up behind her and closed the armoire in front of her. "I am sorry Lady Kagome. I have been ordered to keep you here until Sesshomaru returns."

She gawked at him. "You cannot possibly think that I'll listen! I am miko of the West and I will not stand by waiting for my Lord to fight for my honor and not help him! I'll be damned if the Southern Lord wins this war and gets what he wants!" _'Fine if he keeps me from the armoire, I'll just fight in this!'_ Tying the strings on his haori around her body more she limped to the door.

Diachi was furious as well as intrigued. "For what reason does the Southern Lord fight in this war?" They had not found out this crucial part of information.

Kagome turned to him with almost white eyes. Her blue eyes were turning again. "Sesshomaru refused the mating to his daughter Aki! What a thing to fight a war over! This is just as bad as the Greeks with Helen of Troy!"

Diachi knew of the battle for Helen of Troy, but only the noblest and richest knew of such stories; they were not taught to all beings. Diachi saw she was heading to the door again but he stepped in front of her. "I cannot let you leave Lady Kagome."

She gritted her teeth. "Lord Diachi. Please, I do not wish to hurt you to get what I want; let me leave and serve my lands and people."

Diachi sighed. "I will let you go if you can break my nephew's barrier." With that he left the room, secretly infusing some of his own powers into the barrier.

After the door closed she placed her hand on it to lift the barrier, pushing her powers into it. Trying she couldn't get it to budge. Banging on the door, knowing the Northern lord was still on the other side. "Please Lord Diachi! Let me go! I must go help!" Tears leaked out of her eyes as she slumped to the floor; try as she might, she couldn't break the barrier keeping her in. "Please Lord Diachi…"

Diachi hated keeping her away from a fight that was just as rightfully hers as it was Sesshomaru's. But he wouldn't endanger the future Lady of the West if he didn't have to. "I am sorry Lady Kagome. I must follow my nephew's orders when it comes to you my dear. Besides, if the Southern Army comes here, I have no soldiers here to help defend the North. You wouldn't want the elder of the Silver Inu clan to be killed because his army was helping others now would you?"

A tear ran down her cheek as she sobbed. His reasoning was justified. She couldn't leave the north to go help the west when the north was totally exposed for attack.

Diachi felt her aura relax and smiled. He had reasoned with her enough where she wouldn't destroy the Northern citadel trying to escape. "I will bring some food for you my dear. You need to get your strength back. Do you want anything special?"

Kagome chuckled. "No Lord Diachi. I will take what I'm offered…"

Feeling his aura move from behind the door she got up on shaky legs. Finding her way to the hot springs that was attached to Sesshomaru's chambers; she let his haori slide down her form and she stepped in; letting the hot water relax her still tense muscles. Finding the small scar on her hip she poked at it and winced a little; it was still tender to the touch. Dipping under, she scrubbed some of the dirt from her hair. Coming back up, she let the water lap at her body.

Thinking back to the worried face of Sesshomaru before she blacked out was really disturbing. She had never seen that face on him before and when it was directed at her in unnerved her so much. Why was he so worried for her well-being? This was the same question she was contemplating weeks ago when he saved her the first and second time. Now on the third time, she still has not had that question answered! She huffed. All this thinking made her head hurt.

Noticing her fingers starting to prune she wadded her way out of the hot spring immediately missing the hot blanket it created. Quickly drying off, looking around for anything to put on, she only saw Sesshomaru's haori. Putting it back on she noticed it had his unique scent laced in it still. Breathing in she smelled freshly fallen snow in a meadow of evergreens. Smiling to herself, she thought it suited him perfectly. Lying down onto his futon she curled up and smelled more of his calming scent; her eyes started to get heavy. She wanted to stay awake for when Diachi returned so she could talk with him about the reports; _'I only hope Sesshomaru is okay…'_

* * *

Lord Ryu sat in his study reading reports. It would seem that the Northern and part of the Eastern armies had gone to help the West. He smirked as a new plan formed in his head.

"General Goro?"

"Yes my lord?"

"My scouts have returned disturbing news. It seems that Lord Diachi has sent his army to help his nephew in the West, leaving his citadel and himself unprotected. What should we do about this?" He said with a sinister smile.

General Goro can only think of one thing but he didn't want suggest it. "I will do as I am told to my lord…"

The dragon smiled. "Good. I want you to accompany me to the North…"

General Goro turned in disgust; he had to do what his lord asked him. The dragon was ruthless. "Yes my lord…"

* * *

They had finally killed all five-thousand soldiers of the South with only a few Western samurai killed. The two lords were hearing reports from their scouts. "An hour from here, I saw more Southern soldiers; this time being led by Aki, Lord Ryu's daughter."

Sesshomaru balked. "Are you certain of this Hiroki?"

The scout nodded. "As a princess she is skilled in battle. I watched her train with one of the generals. She is unrelenting and will not stop until all of us are killed."

Sesshomaru nodded. "Thank you Hiroki. You may go rest"

Inuyasha growled. "I don't like this. Why send the heir to the throne to the front lines of battle?"

Katsuro agreed. "It seems this might be a diversion. But where would the real battle occur?"

Inuyasha snorted. "You call this NOT a real battle?!"

The general countered. "Of course not Inuyasha! I'm just merely stating my judgment! Whenever there is blood spilt it is a real battle!"

"SILENCE BOTH OF YOU!" The demon lord roared. Rubbing his tired eyes and growled at them. "I think, Katsuro, you are correct. This was a diversion. Ryu is going to strike, and soon. But the question is where? I will contemplate on this matter later. For now we will dispatch of the princess now, surprise her and her party. She chose to come later, thinking that we'll be dead and she could take over the West by herself. She has another thing coming." Sesshomaru smiled.

Inuyasha and Katsuro shrunk back. Bad things always happened when Sesshomaru smiled.

* * *

They took to the trees; the two inus, their general and a few of their best samurai warriors. Within thirty minutes they found the princess and her party. It was a band of about one hundred samurai with the princess leading the way. Her red hair and emerald green eyes had all of the confidence of the south. She wore no armor, but a sword hung at her side while she road on a horse.

"Princess Aki, we are getting close. We should go over the plan again." The general closest to her stated.

She rolled her eyes and sighed. "Fine fine Izo, I will go over it again to appease you. Once I arrive, assuming the dogs are not dead, I shall make a bargain with the elder. He can live if he hands over the West and become my mate; since he didn't think my mating proposal wasn't enough. Maybe this one will suit the dog better. And once he turns the West over and impregnates me, I will kill him in his sleep; I think with my poison. I think the it would do well; don't you think?"

The general smiled. "Of course my lady."

Sesshomaru was seeing red; he was very close to turning into his true form. Motioning to his small band of demons for them to spread out and surround them. Jumping down he changed into his true form, roaring in conquest. Oh he couldn't wait to kill that lizard, slowly oh so slowly.

* * *

Kagome woke up and it was night time. Stretching she noticed that Diachi was sitting in the corner with a tray of food waiting for her to consume; her stomach growling just looking at it.

Diachi chuckled. "Come my dear, I received another report. This one should make you very happy." Kagome got up from the futon, wincing slightly as she stepped wrong on her right hip; she quickly righted herself. "So what does this report say?"

Diachi looked at her with concern. Seeing her right herself he read part of the report, "Uncle, It seems that the fighting has stopped. No sign of Lord Ryu as of yet, but I am sure he will be showing himself soon. Make sure the demon council is up to date on all dealings with the South. Myself and Inuyasha will be coming to meet you soon. Sincerely, Sesshomaru."

Kagome smiled. Sitting in front of the tray she bit into an apple. "I am glad that the fighting has stopped."

Diachi agreed. He was once again thinking of her eyes. "Kagome may I ask you a question?"

Chewing her fruit she swallowed. "Yes of course."

"I have been admiring your eyes for a while now, and I know for a fact that no other being, demon, hanyou, human or miko has ever had eyes like that with the exception of one family of miko."

Kagome chocked a little. She had heard of this many times. And she knew the answer he was seeking. "Yes my lord I know of whom you speak. I am a direct descendant. Once every couple of generations, one miko has the same powers as her, I am one of them…"

Diachi smiled. He opened his mouth to speak more but the whole citadel was rocked to its core. Both standing and running the window they saw the entire outer wall come crumbling down. Diachi growled as he saw his home became crawling with Southern soldiers. Turning to the miko, he grabbed arms gently. "Kagome, please keep yourself safe. I am not asking you to fight but if you must I cannot stop you like I did to go to my nephew."

Kagome looked down at the growing number of soldiers invading the citadel. "I need my bow and arrows as well as my short sword. But how am I to help when I am confined to this room?"

Diachi smiled. "I will help you break it."

Both of them coming to the edge of Sesshomaru's barrier they both concentrated and a few minutes later the barrier fell. Kagome was gasping with exertion; Diachi had only slight perspiration on his brow. "Come I will take you to the armory."

* * *

Sesshomaru stood over the conniving lizard princess, his paw on her body, crushing her. She was gasping for breath; she couldn't believe that a dog could survive round after round of her father's army! They had underestimated them; and now they were going to pay with their lives.

Sesshomaru changed back into his regal form and he grabbed her by her throat. Releasing some of his poison into her skin, she started to scream in pain. Clenching his hand more to shut her up and smiled. "Hmm… It only seems fitting that you shall die the same way I was to die by your hands… You want to know the reason why I didn't accept your mating offer?"

Aki stopped struggling and listened. At least she would know the reason why before she died.

"You only wanted me for my power and title, nothing more. And you have never been strong enough for even my weakest samurai; and none of my samurai are weak by no means!"

Aki's demeanor grew solemn. Her vision was clouding over and the pain was extreme. "And have you found someone strong enough my lord?" She croaked out before her vision turned black and she went slack in his hand.

Sesshomaru growled and threw the lizard trash away from his side. Turning he saw his brother and general coming towards him.

"All of the soldiers are dead. I spoke with one of our scouts, and they have not spotted anymore troops coming this way; or any at all." Katsuro told his lord.

Inuyasha growled. Sheathing is sword he crossed his arms. "I still don't like this. This seemed too easy…"

Sesshomaru stiffened then. The other two noticed.

"What's wrong?" Inuyasha asked his brother.

"We must head to the North. Something is wrong…" Grabbing the two he formed his ball of light and the three of them headed north. _'The only way my barrier would have broken is with help from my uncle or the walls surrounding the barrier were destroyed. Either way is troublesome…'_


	10. Chapter Nine

Kagome found her bow and arrows along with the short sword that Sesshomaru had lent her. Running out into the hallway, she found some of the Southern soldiers making their way towards her. Smirking she notched an arrow.

The soldiers stopped and laughed at the little slip of a woman thinking she could best them in battle. "Move aside girl! We've come for the North's expansive armory!

"You will not take another step forward! If you do, it'll be the last thing you'll ever do!"

Just to tease her they all took a step forward.

Smirking she let her powers flow through her arrow and let it fly. The arrow went straight through all of them, purifying them. Kagome turned and got another quiver of arrows, and sealing the armory with one of her barriers; keeping only the Southern soldiers out. Running down the hall she pulled her sword out, keeping her powers channeled in the enchanted metal.

Turning a corner she saw Southern soldiers crowding around a group of older demons, putting her sword down she drew her arrow, shooting what looked like the leader in the back. He was instantly purified. The others turned and saw her, enraged. "Your quarrel is with me you Southern scum!" Shouldering her bow and picking up her sword from the floor she ran to meet them as they started charging to her. She sliced the first one, spinning around, ducking from another sword, stabbing another. Making a ball of purifying energy in her hand she threw it and it hit a few others. Standing she dodged another attack from behind. Taking a knee she stabbed upward, stabbing one in the chest. Looking around she noticed that the band of Southern demons had been handled with. Coming up to the group of elder demons she addressed them kindly. "Are you okay?"

All of them stood there shock still. They knew of the warrior mikos but they had only seen but a few. The oldest, she guessed, stood to full height and regarded her. "We are fine, miko. But why are **_you_** here helping the Northern Lord, a **_demon_**."

Kagome sighed. "I am the lone survivor of a desecrated village of the West. I am under Sesshomaru-sama's protection. I serve the West when I am needed. And my services extend to the North since Diachi-sama has housed me for the past week while I recuperated from an attack from one of the Southern generals." Feeling the Northern citadel's foundation shake she bowed to her elders. "I must take my leave. Please keep yourselves safe. I am needed at the front lines." She made her way around the shocked demon elders with sword in hand.

Arashi looked to the others and gawked. "Was she wearing the colors of the West?"

The others shook their heads in agreement. Ai smiled. "I think we just met the future Western Lady…"

* * *

Kagome made it to the front lines after killing many other Southern soldiers. Coming up to Diachi and Haru's side she arched her sword and killed a demon that was about to kill the two lords. "KAGOME!"

"Where are all of these tremors coming from?!"

Diachi pointed to the now fallen outer wall. "Ryu has got some kind of explosive! He keeps hitting the outer walls with them!"

Kagome looked around. "I need to get to a high spot so I can take out the explosives! Where can I go?!"

Diachi pointed to one of the still standing lookout towers. "Just inside that door over there is the way up to that tower! That should give you enough of a vantage point as well as cover. Be careful!"

Kagome nodded and made her way toward the door; killing many other soldiers as she went. Finally making it she, kicked it open making her way up the stairs. When she arrived she saw some of the Northern archers shooting at the enemy; coming up to one of the arrowslits checking out what she had to deal with. The other archers shrugged their shoulders keeping their eyes on the enemy. Kagome saw many people behind shields and what looked like a big gun pointing towards the citadel. She could see fires and many soldiers carrying bolder sized rocks. She saw one of them preparing the giant gun with a block of something and the bolder sized rock. Kagome got an idea. Pulling an arrow from her quiver she steeled her gaze; her breathing slowed and time seemed to stand still for a moment. Bringing forth her powers she hoped that this would work. Shooting at the blocks she was astonished that her powers made it blow up and scattering the Southern soldiers. The other archers in the tower looked at her with morbid fascination. They ran from the tower, screaming. Sighing she turned back to her work. Taking aim at the rest of the pallets of blocks she shot at all of them scattering more of the soldiers.

* * *

Lord Ryu was awakened by screams a lot closer than at the citadel. Coming out of his tent he saw that his soldiers were being blow away by his own gunpowder! Growling he made his way to the front where General Goro was. "What in Kami's name is going on here?!"

"They have a miko! She's blowing up all of our stores of gunpowder! Without that, we cannot bring down the rest of the outer walls!"

He snarled. "Hand me a bow!" Taking an arrow he used the arrow to pierce his skin, making his poisonous blood taint the head of it; Ryu took aim and waiting looking for the arrow of purification. Seeing it he shot at the arrowslit that the arrow came from. Watching with a sinister smile and his enhanced vision he saw the arrow make its way into the small opening. He smiled after a few minutes when he didn't see any more arrows. Handing the bow back to the general he turned back to his tent. "Our miko problem has been taken care of…"

* * *

Sesshomaru finally arrived with his two passengers. They touched down in the middle of Diachi's courtyard, completely surrounded with Southern soldiers. He unleashed his poison whip, decapitating many enemies in one sweep. Seeing his uncle and Haru in the distance he ran to them. "Are you mad that you missed out on all of the fighting that you decided to invite Ryu here?"

"Sesshomaru! You've finally made it! Can we please end this?!" Diachi screamed over the battle, taking down another soldier. Sesshomaru drew his sword and made his way into enemy territory. Slicing down each and every soldier he came to. He was followed closely by Diachi, Haru and Inuyasha. Easily finding the main tent he entered and saw Ryu sitting at a small desk looking over the entire continent.

Ryu looked up and saw is worst nightmare; the other lords standing over him with their swords drawn. "H-How is this possible?! You were supposed to be dead or mated to my daughter by now!"

Sesshomaru laughed; he actually laughed! No one had ever heard him laugh before, and it was scary! "You really think this Sesshomaru and his kin that weak?! You have underestimated us for the last time!" Quicker than any of them ever thought they knew he was standing behind the dragon with his sword dripping with blood.

Ryu blinked once, twice and then his head feel from his shoulders, rolling onto the ground. Sesshomaru flicked the blood off his sword he resheathed it. "Well that was anti-climactic."

He growled at his brother. "It needed to be ended. Too many demons and humans have been killed because of this tyrant."

Inuyasha smirked. "You just didn't want to play with him before you killed him…"

Sesshomaru smirked but didn't say anything; he didn't have to. They all knew what said was true.

* * *

The rest of the South's army was disbanded and the night was starting to turn into day. That's when Sesshomaru noticed someone was missing. "Uncle where is Kagome?" he asked away from the others. Diachi looked around and saw that she was missing as well.

"I do not know. Last time I saw her she was heading up to the south tower with her arrows."

Both of the lords ran up to the tower and up the stairs; both of them smelling blood before they saw it. They ran faster. Coming to a halt the door, the inus were astonished. Kagome was slumped against the wall with an arrow sticking out of her shoulder. She was sickly green, deathly pale and her breaths were coming in rapid gasps. Sesshomaru knelt beside her straightening her against the wall. "How many times must I save you miko?…"

She smiled but it turned into a grimace. "This should be the last time Sesshomaru-sama. Dragon poison is one of the strongest out there. I don't have the energy to heal myself this time…" Her breathing had become more ragged; she was sweating profusely.

Sesshomaru pulled the arrow from her shoulder, growling when black blood poured out of her wound. She grunted at the impact but didn't cry out. "Look at me miko," he commanded.

She tried but she lacked the energy to pull her head up; her vision was blurring.

"Look at me Kagome," this time he pleaded. Opening her eyes she moved her head to his hand, looking up slightly. His amber eyes shone with concern and it warmed her heart. She now knew what made him look at her like that; unfortunately, it was all in vain.

"Do you trust me Kagome?"

Kagome sighed a yes; she as becoming weaker by the second.

Slicing his wrist open with his fangs he presented it to her mouth. "Drink Kagome"

Opening her eyes, she protested. "I-I can't Sess… Not right…"

He growled lightly as he picked her up and placed her in his lap; her back to his front. She gasped in pain, shuddering as her muscles spasmed and clenched in awkward ways. "Do not think koi, trust me and drink…"

Letting a tear slide down her dirt stained face she latched onto his wrist and drank.

Sesshomaru felt her tongue lave his wrist with attention on his abused flesh. His fangs elongating, he pulled the hair from her neck and bit down. She groaned against his wrist as a new pain wracked her abused body. He pushed his poison into her body hoping it would not kill her; releasing his aura, it drew hers out. Watching as green and pink mixed together; he pulled her body to his as she tried to pull away. He growled low in his chest to calm her and thankfully she did.

Kagome stopped drinking when she felt his skin heal. She felt all of this feelings and emotions he kept locked up; it was then that she realized what he did. "Sess…" Kami she hated being this weak…

"Hmm…" He responded by her ear as he cleaned the mark on her neck.

"Why?" She felt her breathing was becoming easier but yet she was still getting very tired.

Sighing in relief when he saw he blood bead onto her neck was bright red and not thick black. "Sleep koi; I will explain everything when you wake."

"No I need… to tell you before I… I might not…" She was trying to fight sleep and he thought it was utterly adorable.

Sesshomaru combed his fingers through her hair and waited. "What is it koi?"

Kagome with all of her strength she opened her blue eyes that now had an amber ring around the edges looking up into his amber ones. She smiled. "I love you…"

He kissed her lightly on the lips then on her forehead. Smiling down at her he noticed that she was looking at him waiting for him to respond. "And I you koi…" he whispered so that only she could hear. Smiling she went lax in his arms.

* * *

Diachi watched enthralled. He had never seen so much love and trust between two beings. Watching the miko go lax in his nephew's arms; he slowly crept to the pair.

Sesshomaru watched with red tinted eyes as he uncle came closer; his baser instincts telling him to protect his very fragile mate. Growling at his elder the closer he came.

When his nephew's growling became more snarls than anything he stopped and attempted to reason with him. _**"Sesshomaru… Your mate is very weak and cold; would you not a bed and a fire for her? She would be more comfortable…"**_

Nodding curtly he rose from the floor with his bundle and made his way down the stairs followed closely by his elder.

Making it to his chambers he placed a barrier around it so no one could enter. Placing his mate onto the futon he made sure she was breathing and disrobed to his hakamas. Crawling into bed with her he rested for the first time in days.

* * *

Diachi made his way to the council chamber. He had found the demon council and they had called a meeting immediately. Sighing he entered the council chamber, taking his usual seat at the head of the table, since they were at the Northern citadel; Haru was already there in his usual seat; Inuyasha had taken up residence in the West's seat. Collecting himself he addressed the council. "You wished to speak with me?"

Arashi was the one that spoke. "We have some issues with Sesshomaru-sama and his future mate." Inuyahsa was confused. _ 'When did he accept a mating proposal?'_

Diachi flinched. "I am sure you were looking to speak with Sesshomaru-sama himself?"

Arashi nodded as well as the others nodded in unison. "We were. Where is he?"

Diachi sighed again. "Sesshomaru-sama is currently indisposed at the present moment; and he will continue to be indisposed for next foreseeable future."

"What is _**he**_ doing here?" Kazuhiko, a panther demon asked pointing to the second son of the great dog general.

Inuyasha growled. "I am here on the West's behalf. I am the one that lead the West against the South when they attacked the Western citadel while Sesshomaru-sama was away. My place here in this council is justified."

Kazuhiko growled but backed down. Arashi glared at the panther. Addressing Diachi again, he continued. "For what reason is he indisposed. This matter cannot wait."

Diachi growled. "If this has anything to do with nature of her class, then I have nothing to say; I already approved to the mating." Murmuring began.

Haru stood up and spoke then. "I, also approve of the mating."

Kazuhiko slammed his fist onto the table. "We, the demon council are the ones that say no or yes to a mating of a demon lord! And as of right now, we are in agreeance of saying no!"

Arashi backhanded the other demon. "Do not speak for the entire council when you do not know of our own thoughts! We called this meeting to make sure that the lady in question has not brainwashed Sesshomaru and does not have an alternative motive!"

Diachi growled. "I can guarantee that Kagome has not placed any sort of spell on my nephew. She is not that kind of miko…"

Up until this moment, Inuyasha was silent. "Wait a minute! Are you saying that my brother, the one demon I know hates all living beings, has contested to a mate?! And that mate happens to be a miko?! The same miko that he was escorting through the West?!"

Diachi nodded. "She is one in the same my nephew. Haru-sama and I have both seen with our eyes the power the miko has and also the care and affection she has for all living things. She does not kill our kind out of spite or difference, she kills only the demons that are a hindrance to hard working people of the West, and that extends to the us. She, as a direct descendent to the great warrior miko herself, Midoriko, she does not have a selfish bone in her body. While she was here recuperating from her last ordeal, all she wanted to do was serve her lord and her land. Therefore you will not change my mind, or my nephew's."

Ai, smiled. "When we ran into her earlier during the siege; she protected us and made sure we were okay. Just from our small time with her, I have noticed that she was unlike any other miko we have encountered. She treated us and the lords with respect and dignity. I believe you Diachi-sama. She can handle herself in battle and will be able to protect the West along with Sesshomaru-sama. I approve of this mating."

Arashi smiled. "Where is the miko now?"

Diachi frowned. "She has a nasty habit of getting herself into trouble while during battle. She was injured during the siege last night; almost losing her life."

They all frowned. "She is still with us then."

Diachi nodded. "Hai she is. She is recuperating as we speak."

Takashi frowned. "I am still confused. Why is that Sesshomaru-sama is not here in council?" Inuyasha growled again.

Diachi sighed. "The mating bond must be performed. In order to save her life, Sesshomaru had to perform the blood bonding in the south tower this morning; I witnessed it."

Some of the council members were outraged. How dare Sesshomaru-sama go against the council before approval?! Diachi roared to gain order. "What's done is done! We cannot change it! Nor would I want to …"

The council members sat there in a state of shock. Once calmed, Diachi addressed them again. "Now that Sesshomaru's mate is off the table, I would like to speak about the Southern lands and to whom they should go to…"

* * *

Okay! Part one is done! Part two will start in the next few weeks! Thanks for reading! Please review! :D


	11. Author's Note

To my beloved readers:

Unfortunately this isn't a new chapter, though many of you have been patiently waiting for the next installment. I am sorry for disappointing you. The past couple of months have been very stressful and busy that I have not been able to sit down and write ANYTHING! I do believe that I was, and I'm still, suffering from writers block! Oh the agony! :P

But all is not for naught. I have been writing…some….

Updates to the following stories as follows:

Doctors – almost completed! One or two more chapters then we say farewell. I am trying to get everything accurate because some of the things I write about in the next chapters, I have yet to experience for myself…

Prophecy of the Immortal Souls – I have everything written down in outline mode for parts 2 & 3. Part 3 is actually mostly completed.

For Which there is no cure – I have part of chapter 2 written but this one is my downfall. This one is going to be on hold for a little while just so I can write on it more and find out where I want the story and the characters to go

Unnamed Zutara – wait? None of you know about this one? That's because this is my first one! Yes I have started a Zutara story! For those that don't know what this is; shame on you! This is an "Avatar: The Last Airbender" story that features a Zuko and Katara pairing! Yes I am all for Aang and Katara pairings…when they are of age! Come on! Really?! Aang probably hasn't even gone through puberty yet in the canon! I'm sorry that just creeps me out…. Although, I love the pairing in "legend of korra" universe ;)

Well my lovelys, that is it. I hope to post something of worth in the next couple of weeks. Thank you once again for sticking with me and my absence.

Pooky :D


	12. Part Two: Undoing

I know, I know! Long time no see! I hope this will help in being forgiven! An extra-long chapter, and a lemon! This is actually the longest chapter I have EVER posted! So enjoy! Remember, please read and review! :D

* * *

Part Two: Undoing

The meeting had adjourned but nothing was accomplished. The council wouldn't decide anything while Sesshomaru wasn't present. This of course made Inuyasha feel worthless and livid. He had led the West into battle while his brother was missing in action for crying out loud! He fumed as he stormed out of the council chamber. Diachi followed. He followed his nephew to the nearby forest; his nephew was desecrating what was left of the said forest that his brother destroyed just weeks ago. "Inuyasha! Stop this!"

The younger demon turned and the elder was shocked. Jagged purple lines marred his face, his teeth and claws were sharper and his eyes were tinted red; he had never seen him this angry, ever. He heard him growl as he destroyed another tree. "This is bull shit and you know it Uncle! I am just as capable to handle the dealings of the West while Sesshomaru isn't present! Those daffy old fools don't know potential when they see it!"

Diachi sighed but came up to the enraged demon and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Inuyasha; you must calm down. How is the council supposed to treat you with respect and dignity as a Lord when you cannot control your baser instincts; even though you are correct?"

Inuyasha turned slightly as he gripped the handle to his sword; sighing as the magical effects nullified his demon, keeping it locked away in the recesses of his mind.

Diachi sighed heavily, knowing his nephew was okay. "I want you to head back to the West and act as sovereign until your brother is ready to return. Once Lady Kagome awakens, I'm sure he will take her back to the West to be with his people."

Inuyasha growled but nodded. "All of this trouble was caused by that miko…"

Diachi growled then, smacking his nephew on the back side of his head. "Do not talk ill of someone you do not know Inuyasha. It shows poor leadership…"

Rubbing his abused head, he started running back towards the West without even a goodbye.

* * *

Sesshomaru laid there looking at the woman in his bed. It unnerved him to no end; she was his mate! If someone had told him two months ago, that he would be in bed with a beautiful woman, and she loved him for him and not for the title he would've laughed at that person. Now, as he waited for her to wake, he thought back to everything he had done in the past month. He already took care of her like a mate before he even knew what was going on. He attributed that to his beast; the sneaky bastard. He sighed as he stood from the futon, stretching his legs. She had been asleep for almost a week; but he knew she would awaken soon. Her aura was becoming stronger by the hour. Turning toward the door to his sitting room he saw his uncle peak his head into the room after knocking. Turning to look at his mate's still form he made his way to the door.

"How does she fare?"

Sesshomaru sighed. "She still slumbers. Her aura is becoming stronger. I assume she will awaken within the next few days."

Diachi smiled and nodded. "I have received the first notice from your brother. He and General Katsuro made it to the West four days ago."

Sesshomaru took the report from his uncle and read it. It would seem that his brother was doing an outstanding job taking care of the aftermath of battle; cleaning up, making sure the surviving villages had supplies and help to restore their lives again, and responding to decrees and edicts with ease. He was proud of his little brother. Then he thought of something. "Call the council to my sitting room within the hour. I would like to discuss the Southern Lands."

Diachi smiled. Now they were getting somewhere…

* * *

He was freshly washed and clothed waiting for the council to enter his chambers. Standing close to the entrance to his room watching Kagome as she turned onto her side sighing in her sleep. His cock twitched slightly; she would awaken during the night and he was looking forward to claiming her body. His ears twitched; the council had finally arrived.

"Let's be seated and get this over with. My mate will be awakening soon…"

The council and remaining lords took their respective seats. All of them waited for the Northern Lord to call the meeting to order. "Lord Sesshomaru has called this meeting to discuss the entitlement to the Southern Lands."

Murmuring was heard but no words were spoken.

Sesshomaru stood up and directed his attention to the elders. "I wish for the Southern Lands to go to my brother, Inuyasha."

The council as well as the other lords, sans Diachi were astonished with this proclamation; so much so that they were speechless. Councilman Takashi was the first to regain himself. "Lord Sesshomaru that is a very bold statement. Do you not wish to discuss this first?"

Sesshomaru growled at them. "I received this report today about how my brother has taken care of the aftermath of the Southern raid. He has made sure that the remaining villages were taken care of and has done many things beyond the scope of practice that a substitute lord would do. I am very proud of him and I am sure that he can take his place as one of the lords of Nippon."

Murmuring continued. Councilman Arashi spoke next. "How do you know that this report was from your brother, and not your general? We all know how Inuyasha can be and still is. He is reckless and has no honor!"

Sesshomaru growled. "While acting as standing lord, he led the battle against the South while I was here making a case against Ryu! He is more than capable of leading!"

Councilwoman Ai countered. "But Inuyasha is not the one that took Ryu's life, you are."

"All the more reason! I have a choice in the matter! I killed the traitorous lord and I hereby gained the lands. I do not want them, I want them to go to my brother!"

The council sighed. Takashi stood and bowed. "We will delegate and have a decision before you leave the North." With that the council left his chambers. Daichi and Haru remained.

"You did well my nephew."

Sesshomaru sighed. "It is ultimately my decision who gets the South. They cannot go against that."

Haru nodded. "I agree. But if I may be so bold to say Sesshomaru; up until very recently, Inuyasha has not been 'lord' material. Everything that was said was true. He has been irresponsible and selfish. I only hope this new Inuyasha will stay." Turning to Diachi he bowed. "I will take my leave Diachi. I have been away from the East too long. Send word on the final decision."

Diachi bowed back and watched the Eastern Lord leave the chamber. Turning back to his nephew he sighed. "Sesshomaru they did raise some good points against your brother…"

He nodded. "Yes I agree, but I believe that he can do it. Plus I think it'll do him some good to get out of the house and do things on his own. Make him more responsible…"

Diachi smiled. "That's showing a lot of trust and respect for you younger sibling Sesshomaru. I am very proud of you… and of him. I believe you are correct in you assumptions…"

His ears peeked at movement and some moaning from inside his bedchambers. Smiling he stood and bowed to his elder. "Thank you uncle. But for now, I do believe it is time for me to claim my mate. Make sure no one disturbs us. I shall call for food later."

Diachi laughed as he watched the younger inu leave the sitting room leaving a trail of dust behind him. Oh how he missed the good ole days…

* * *

Kagome breathed in slowly and deeply. Feeling stiff but no pain she sighed. Opening her eyes she had to instantly close them. The room was spinning somewhat and it was very bright in the room. Rolling onto her side to block out the sun she tried again. This time she was able to adjust to her surroundings. She stared around the room in confusion; this wasn't her room… Feeling the silk around her body, she also knew, this wasn't her bed. Taking a deep breath she smelt evergreen and freshly fallen snow. Gasping she sat up and saw the owner of the room and the bed enter the chambers with a smirk on his face. Unfortunately for her, that's when she noticed she was naked. Pulling the sheets up to her chin, she blushed. "S-Sesshomaru? What am I doing in here?"

Sesshomaru growled slightly when she covered herself from him. That was something he'd have to rectify. "You need not hide yourself from me Kagome. I have already seen you like this…several times in fact…"

Kagome groaned hiding her face in the sheets, she knew he was correct but that still didn't stave of the embarrassment of the situation. Feeling the bed dip slightly to her left she peaked out and was met with smoldering golden eyes of the demon that was at the other end of the room seconds prior. It made her gasp slightly but she still kept herself covered. "You didn't answer my question…" She mumbled into the silk.

He frowned slightly. "I will answer your questions when you stop hiding from me."

Kagome sighed. Sitting up straighter she let the silk fall some from her body; it exposed her neck and chest, but not her ample breasts.

Sesshomaru was growling in his head, but not enough to scare his little mate. "You were placed in here while you recuperating. You were severely injured during the battle and almost lost your life…"

Kagome winced looking away from him in disappointment. Her fingers coming up to graze the slight indention in her left shoulder where the poisoned arrow embedded there. Wiggling her fingers of her left hand she winced as he muscles pulled around the wound that had now healed. Tingling and numbness also was felt in the tips of her fingers. She needed to build her strength back up.

Sesshomaru noticed all of this, feeling her disappointment through their ever growing bond. Grasping her hand, he massaged it slightly to help the blood flow to the fingers, hoping that it would help.

Kagome looked back at her hand clasped in his, noticing how much bigger his hands were; then up into his eyes again. She saw that raw emotion she had seen before she passed out… Then her eyes widened. Her right hand flying to the left side of her neck, feeling the indentions of where his fangs had been embedded. She was suddenly overwhelmed with emotions and feelings that were not her own. Gasping again she looked up and saw for the first time that the demon's eyes now had a blue ring around the edges, as well red tinted. Her forehead wrinkled in fear and confusion; what was he mad at? Or was he mad at all? Feeling a breeze from the window, she instantly felt her nipples harden, making her gasp. Looking down she saw the silken sheets had fallen in her momentary lapse. Rushing to bring them back up she was unable to as she felt her body being pushed down and something heavy keeping her where she was. Looking up into his eyes again, she looked at him in wonder. How did he move so quickly? She started to struggle but he would not have any of that.

He growled pulling her hands above her head with one of his much stronger ones, putting more weight on her flailing body. She stopped and was wide eyed in horror. He looked down at her and suddenly realized that in this position, it brought her breasts out more with the arch her back was now in and the way he laid over her was making him gasp. Her nipples were eliciting little shivers on his naked chest sending shockwaves to his already rock hard cock. Growling again he seized the left side of her neck clamping down on her neck; she stilled instantly.

Feeling great fear at the demon above her she held her breath as he latched onto her neck. Letting her neck fall to her right she felt him lessen the hold on it. Feeling his tongue lave her neck with attention, soothing the irritated skin, she sighed, relaxing in his hold. Breathing deeply she smelt more of his unique scent and it drove her wild.

Sesshomaru was laving his mate's neck with attention when he smelt her arousal spike. He growled lightly in his chest and kissed his way up to her ear. "You are to never hide yourself from me again. Understand?"

She felt his deep voice rumble and it made her entire body vibrate. Feeling a flush rush over her body she gasped. What was happening to her? "What are you doing to me?!"

He chuckled. His other hand that wasn't holding her down started to run tender touches along her side; from her hips to her stomach to the side of her breast. She gasped under him. Nibbling on her ear lobe he spoke again. "Do you like it?"

She felt something down in her pelvic region and involuntarily bucked her hips. She heard him groan and kiss her neck again. That was when she felt it…

He ground into her for a second and groaned in her ear. His other hand touching the side of her breast more, massaging it slightly with his thumb and fingers. "See what you do to me woman?"

Groaning she turned her head back to look at him again. His eyes were redder and his lips slightly swollen and pink where he was giving the attention to her neck. She stared in wonder. She then remembered that she never got an answer to any of her questions; but only one that really needed to be asked, for it encompassed the entirety of the situation. "Why Sesshomaru? Why me?"

Sesshomaru breathed deeply, resting his forehead to hers trying to control his urges. "Because Kagome. My dear Kagome… I have fought long and hard with my beast after he chose you and I couldn't stay away any longer. The thought of you never by my side again, overwhelmed me and I finally understood what my beast was telling me…" Looking into her eyes again, he made sure that she understood his reasoning. "You are an enigma Kagome. And I want to spend the rest of my life, trying to figure you out. You say one thing and do something completely and dangerously different. You are beautiful, strong, outgoing and you are the only one that could stand up to me without being killed by myself…" He chuckled when she saw confusion marring her features still. Smiling he leaned down kissing her lips lightly. Gasping at the raw emotion coming through, she felt his tongue enter her mouth, drawing her tongue to play with his. She could only yield to his attack, her tongue joining the battle of dominance.

He groaned into her mouth as she relented. It made him groan and shudder as he felt her tongue exploring his mouth, the roof of his mouth, his lips and mostly his fangs; she felt extra interested with those. Hearing her gasp all the while tasting the coppery tang of her blood, he laved her tongue with attention; she had nicked her tongue on his sharp fangs.

She groaned and struggled against him to release her hands. Relenting, he let them go and they immediately threading through his thick silver locks. His hands reached under her to pull her body closer to hers and was met with the sheets still clinging to her body. Growling lightly at this, he shredded the sheets, instantly feeling the warm skin of her body; his left hand and arm coming up to support her head, his right arm coming to rest on her bottom.

Arching her back she broke away from his lips and gasped for breath; feeling lightheaded. She groaned out as she felt the demon above her latch onto her left nipple. Trying to find something to cling to, her hands found his shoulders; hopefully to stabilize the feelings that he was causing her. It didn't help. "S-Sesshomaru…" She half groaned, half moaned out; not believing it was her voice. It sounded so unlike her, huskier, deeper even. Gasping again as she felt one of his fangs nick her nipple but not causing her pain, only hotness.

He could smell her arousal becoming more heady and it was enveloping his entire being; being absorbed into his skin, engraining it into his brain. He was quickly losing control. Leaning up slightly, he ripped the rest of the sheets from her body and was quickly between her spread legs. Dear Kami; she was going to be the death of him. He gazed at the beauty that was all her. Breathing heavily, delirious from everything he was doing to her eager body. Her eyes were closed so she couldn't see what he was about to do next.

Kagome cried out when she felt something warm and wet down at her womanhood. Raising up she saw the demon lord, looking up at her as he kissed and licked her womanhood from bottom to top. She tried to swat him away, thinking it was totally wrong and it exposed WAY too much of her to her liking. He growled wrapping his arms around her hips, pulling her towards him, making her fall over. She screamed as he came in contact with something that made her shiver; something was building and she didn't know what it was but she knew only he, could make it go away. She was scared but excited at the same time. "Do that again!"

He chuckled, making her body vibrate. Taking her pearl into his mouth again he sucked on it again. Hearing her mewling and writhing made his pride swell more. Feeling her hands tangle into his hair he groaned, doubling his efforts. Spreading her lips with his fingers he gazed at her in a new light. She was so wet and swollen that he was sure that she would hit her release very soon. Licking her nub again, then nibbling it a little he finally ended with a kiss to it. Licking down he found the entrance to her channel. Slowly and carefully, he brought one of his fingers to the opening and entered. Kami! She was so tight!

Kagome bucked as she felt something enter her, then felt him sucking on that one spot that was causing her to lose what little strength and control she had. Feeling something pull out then back in, she groaned feeling hotter. Whatever was building, was building quicker now. She screamed. "AH! Sesshomaru!"

He chuckled again. "It's okay koi. Let it go, I'll catch you when you fall…" He continued to bring her pleasure as he now used two fingers in her channel, soon using three to spread her and bring her to one of many ends that night. He started to feel her channel tighten and twitch around his fingers and groaned. She was going to choke him once he finally got a chance to plunder her.

She writhed, bucked and screamed as she came closer to the most weirdest and wonderful feeling that she ever felt. She felt something start to release, something snap. Screaming out she arched her back, holding his head to her, her legs contracting around his head, she felt him continue his efforts. Warmth and tingling started from her center then extended up her head, back down to her extremities and finally numbing her mind to whatever happened to her. She relaxed slowly, not hearing anything, but still feeling his wicked tongue lick her slowly, eliciting tiny jolts of feelings at that one spot. She giggled as she swatted at his head trying to get him to stop; she was very ticklish at the present moment.

He stopped as he felt her body completely relax. Lapping at her juices almost made him release as well, but no, he would only release in her; in her awaiting womb. Sitting up, he quickly removed his hakamas, his cock sprang forth, finally free on the confines of the clothing; bobbing, straining up toward his navel. Kissing his way back up her body he let himself lay on her gasping body.

Opening her eyes when she felt that familiar weight on her body again she giggling at the dishelved appearance he was sporting. He leaned down and kissed her fully, bringing her tongue out to play once again; groaning when she tasted the musky sweetness of her release on his tongue. Bringing her arms around his body she pulled him closer, unknowingly bringing his very erect and eager member closer to her extra sensitive pussy. Both ending the kiss to hiss as his member made contact to her wetness. Opening their eyes to stare at each other he smiled. "I finally realized my love for you was unyielding… And I am never going to regret those feelings…" He kissed her again as he lined up his member to her entrance. One of his hands finding purchase to her backside again to hold her in place, he started to push forward.

She felt pressure and groaned. She felt sadness coming from him in waves and she understood; he didn't want to cause her pain. She allowed him to kiss again and nodded into the kiss.

"I am sorry my love…" Understanding he pushed forward in one swift thrust, tearing her maidenhead and finally seating himself all the way inside of her; though half of him was still not embedded yet. Swallowing her screams with his mouth he held her to him as she shook with the pain of losing her virginity. Kissing her neck, licking the mark on her neck, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she began to relax.

Kagome tested the waters, pushing against him with her hips, feeling him move within her made her groan; more of pleasure than of pain. She felt full, but it was welcoming. Kissing her mate lightly on the lips she smiled.

Sesshomaru looked down to where they were joined, then back up at her. Bringing his arms around her shoulders, he pulled back, then sank back into her. Moans of pleasure echoed the walls of the room. He did it again, and again….

Kagome arched her back as he began to increase his speed, meeting him thrust for thrust, feeling that coil tighten more, she knew she was about to release again, and she REALLY wanted to fell that again. "Ah! Sess-" Her breath was knocked out of her as she felt him pound into her as she started to pulse around him.

He groaned against her neck as she milked his member for all it was worth. By this time, his entire length was inside of her body and he couldn't contain his excitement. Most demonesses were unable to take a daiyoukai's length without trouble; his little mate took it and was eager to probably take more. He growled again as he soon felt the stirrings of his own release start to build. He held still for a small moment letting her come back to reality as he gained some control over his body. Looking down at her sweat coated body, her chest gasping for breath, he latched onto one of her nipples, suckling like a newborn pup. Pups? Oh Kami! How he wanted to see her swollen with a litter of pups! He groaned as that image stuck with him and made him come closer to releasing. Not yet…

Kagome was soon back to the world when she opened her eyes to see her mate, licking, nipping, sucking her breasts, making her hot all over again. Shifting her hips, hoping to make him start moving again she wasn't disappointed.

Growling against her chest he quickly brought her to release two more times before he pulled out of her. She looked at him dumbfounded for a moment, then he smiled. Kissing her forehead he spoke, surprising himself as well as her. His beast was out to play now that he was about to change positions. "Turn over and get on your hands and knees koi…"

She did as she was told and waited. Feeling more exposed but increasingly horny in this position she felt her legs rub against each other, hoping to ease some of the friction she was still feeling. Feeling hands rub up and down her bottom and back she moaned. Swishing her hips up against her mate's front as he got in position. Hearing him growl behind her, feeling his claws bite into the flesh of her hips, she gasped; not in fear or apprehension, but of euphoria.

Sesshomaru came up behind his little vixen of a mate and slowly sank back into her slickness. Both of them groaning when, in this position, something gave and he was able to go deeper into her; he was now balls deep inside of her. She almost screamed at the instant orgasm she had, making him hold onto her hips tighter, feeling she small pricks on her hips bleed. When she let up on the spasming of her walls, he plundered her without abandon.

Her hands grabbed onto the already ruined silken sheets and screamed at the constant orgasm that her mate had unleashed in her. He continued to pound into her until she felt him start to, somehow, swell within her. She gasped out as she started to feel some pain, but it was accompanied with extreme fullness and fulfillment. Feeling her mate's hand coming to the front of her, stroking her little button, her release turned into a stronger more fulfilling orgasm; also feeling him go deeper into her. She was in the thoroughs of her own pleasure that she failed to notice the roar of conquest nor the reopening of the mark on her neck as he completed the mating bond.

He pushed more of his soul into her body as he felt the same happening to him. He knew that their souls were melding more and he only hoped that she would be with pup by the end of the night. Feeling his knotted and embedded length continue to empty load after load of his seed into her, he only hoped.

* * *

Kagome woke from passing out, yet again, to groan as she noticed that it was now evening. Wiggling a little, she gasped as she felt incredibly warm down there and fullness. Looking down she saw a clawed hand on her stomach, holding her to him. Squeezing her muscles down there she groaned as she felt his embedded length, unyielding in its conquest. She heard a groan from behind her and relaxed. "Mhmm, are you okay koi? Are you in pain?"

She snuggled back to his chest and sighed. "No, I'm fine…"

She felt him move slightly so that he could look at her. "You are bothered."

He said it matter-a-factly. She sighed. "Not really. I just hope that you don't regret this later down the line. There are going to be many demons who are going to think ill of this decision…"

He sighed but kissed her on the lips. "Worry not koi… The council as well as the patriarch of my family already approved of the mating Kagome. And I will never regret what I did; not now or ever…"

Kagome nodded. "If you were to find a demoness that peeks your interest, you ca…" He silenced her with a growl and a hungry kiss that took her breath away.

"Know this Kagome. There is no demoness that can hold a candle to you. You are everything I want in a mate and Lady of the West. You treat everyone equally, though I'm sure you were taught to fear and exterminate my kind… I am very happy in my decision, and I only hope that you are happy as well…"

She smiled. Leaning up she kissed him. "I am happy; and I've never been happier. I hope that I can live up to your and everyone else's expectations…"

He chuckled. Leaning down to claim her lovely lips again. "You already have koi…" Grabbing the torn sheets, trying to cover her so that they could rest for the evening.

She giggled as he struggled with the sheets. He growled at her but finally got the sheets like he wanted, coming up behind her, feeling his length shift within her, they both gasped. "Rest koi… We will talk more in the morning…"

She smiled as she felt his arms come around her body bringing her closer to his warmth. She vaguely felt his hand slide lower to rest on her lower stomach where they were still joined. Feeling a slight hum emanating from his chest she felt herself drift away to the land of dreams…


	13. Chapter Eleven

Enjoy! As always R&R!

* * *

The next day greeted him with sunshine and a lovely smelling mate beside him. Turning his head to the side he noticed that sometime during the night, he released his mate from their knotting and she was cuddling up to his side. Her arm over his chest and her legs tangled with his. Yes all was good in to world. Taking a deep breath, concentrating on the smells in the room, he sighed. His seed had not taken root; however it could take a few days. Feeling his little mate's breathing increase he knew she was close to waking. He waited, just reveling in the feeling of her in his bed, cuddling next to his side. It was so surreal; thinking he would never be where he was at that present moment.

Kagome breathed in deeply and yawned. Stretching, she felt her muscles bunch and strain, making her stop short. Muscles she didn't know she had, hurt. She giggled a little. Opening her eyes she saw amber ones watching her with worry. She sighed. "Good Morning Sesshomaru-_sama_…" She was feeling frisky this morning.

He growled as he pounced on her prone form. "Good morning _miko_… Haven't I told you time and time again to drop the honorifics? After last night, I seriously doubt there is any need of it…"

She blushed but chuckled. "Maybe I need a little more convincing my lord…"

Claiming her lips with a growl, he commenced with the convincing.

* * *

Hours later, and a long soak in the hot springs, found themselves sitting in their adjoining sitting room eating. She was practically ravenous having not eaten in a week. Sesshomaru ate is raw meat in the corner with a smile on his face; chuckling at her antics. Someone knocked on the door and Sesshomaru told them to enter. Diachi entered with a big smile on his face. "Well my dear, I am so glad that you are okay! Is there anything you still want to eat, since it seems you cleaned yours…"

Kagome blushed but bowed her head. "I am fine Diachi-sama."

He waved his hand in dismissal. "Oh my dear! We are all family in this room, it's just Diachi while we're alone…."

Kagome blushed but bowed again.

Sesshomaru growled at his uncle. "Uncle, cease embarrassing my mate and tell me when the council wants to reconvene."

The elder sighed. "They are still discussing everything. They will reconvene no later than tomorrow evening…"

The younger inu growled at this. He was hoping to get home before his seed took root in his little mate's body. He refused to travel with her in that condition; especially since there were probably still mercenaries of the South that were under orders to assassinate him. "Tell them that we are leaving at first light tomorrow. If they have not made a decision by then, my order still stands as law. My decision will stand without their agreeance."

Diachi smiled. That's a way to get the council to hurry up and do something. "I will tell them nephew. We shall reconvene most likely by dinner time…"

* * *

Sure enough, by dinner time the council was ready to reconvene. Of course Sesshomaru wanted to have dinner with his mate first. Since she was unable to join in the proceedings yet, he wanted to have some more time with her before going into a very stressful meeting. Of course this meant that he was an hour and a half late.

He entered the council chamber with a half matched haori, and hakamas, dripping wet hair and a huge smile on his face. He hoped this meeting would commence quickly and in his favor so he could get back to his little vixen before they left in the morning.

Diachi called the council to order but before Councilman Takashi could bring the main issue up for topic, Councilman Arashi growled at the younger demon. "I want to call to order that if Sesshomaru-sama was serious about these proceedings then he should have been here ready to go instead of wasting valuable delegation time of this council!"

Sesshomaru was about to retort when Diachi and Councilman Takashi growled at him and slapped him. It was the councilman that spoke down to him however. "Councilman Arashi, you are hereby stripped of your position on the council for the obvious dislike of Sesshomaru-sama and his brother Inuyasha, who very well could be the next Lord of the South. Leave these proceedings and never return…"

Arashi growled looking to each of the council members seeing that he had no friends in high places any longer. He turned from them, hoping that since they were still in the middle of delegations, they wouldn't give the little brat the South.

Councilman Takashi turned back to the remaining council members and to the two lords. "Please forgive Arashi my lords. He, unfortunately, only wants his way and refuses to hear anyone else's views or opinions."

Diachi nodded and Sesshomaru remained stoic.

Takashi nodded. "Now since you called us to convene earlier than expected my Lord Sesshomaru, we must continue this discussion in your presence…"

Sesshomaru cursed his luck. He wouldn't not be seeing his beautiful mate that night... "You know my standing on this matter. I wish for the Southern Lands to go to Inuyasha, and no one else…"

Takashi nodded in agreeance. "We understand Sesshomaru-sama. Since that is your standing and you refuse to back down. We, the council, offer another option…"

Sesshomaru listened but remained stoic. Diachi nodded for the council to continue.

"We, the council, will give the Southern Lands to Inuyasha Tashio, if after five years, he continues to show leadership, respect for others, and he has grown into the position well. With your guidance Sesshomaru-sama, I am, as well as the council, believe that your brother has the ability to rule. But during this five year time span, if he continues to exhibit his less than honorable traits, then the lands will go one that the council chooses."

"Also, during this five year time span, Councilman Ai will rule."

Sesshomaru nodded. The plan did have some merit but also it went against his order. But it seemed that the council had to get in the way of his plans. He waved his hand for the councilman to continue.

"During this five year span, Inuyasha is to not know about our plans. If we are to get more accurate results from this plan, he must not know…"

Diachi nodded. This was a good plan, he liked it but looking next to him, he could see his nephew was less than happy. He wanted to bring pups into the world, without having to deal with his brother's antics. He, himself thought that Inuyasha was finally showing great leadership ability and was ready to branch out; but the council were still anxious to let that happen.

Sesshomaru growled. Standing he left the council chamber, not caring what the council was going to delegate about; they were going to do what they wanted to do anyway, so why should he ruin his night by listening to the old fools discuss and dismember and dissect the same problem over and over again. His brother was ready to rule, but they saw him still as a pup. Growling he made his way to the dojo to blow off some steam.

* * *

Hours later Diachi found his nephew sparing with some of his generals. Sesshomaru didn't look like he was worn out at all or even looked like he had put much work into his workout. But upon closer inspection he found some of his best guards, resting and nursing wounds in the corner. He chuckled.

The one's fighting stopped, bowing at their sovereign and to their sparring partner. Sesshomaru bowed his head to them; thanking them for the workout. Turning from his uncle he made his way back to the weapons wall, returning the weapons being used in their proper place.

Diachi sighed. He noticed his nephew was still on edge. "The council has decided to go with the original plan that you heard Sesshomaru. We will all reconvene at the West in one week's time so that they can tell Inuyasha a different plan. I will be notifying Haru in the morning by messenger…"

Sesshomaru growled; breaking the wooden sword in his hand. "Do you not think all of this trickery is right? They talk of honor and yet they do not show it! I refuse to lead my brother astray all because the council is frightened of the Silver Inu's!"

Yes, Diachi agreed. The Silver Inu clan was, without a doubt, the most feared clan in all of Nippon. If nearly all the lands were ruled by the Silver Inu's then there would be no stopping them for taking the other piece of lands for themselves. Only, they knew that they would never do that. They were fearless as rulers but they were also humble. They never took more than what was offered to them nor did they take more than what they could handle; always offering the excess to someone else.

Diachi patted his nephew on back knowing what was said was true. But they also knew what the council decided stood. And as much as he hated it, he did agree with them on they're decision. This was the ultimate test for his younger nephew and he knew he would excel. "Worry not Sesshomaru. Five years is just a blink of an eye for us demons. He will be in the South before you know it…"

* * *

After taking a quick dip in the hot springs he finally made it back to his room close to three hours before sunrise. Stripping of his clothing he got into bed reaching for the small frame of his mate. She didn't rouse from sleep but her unconscious body snuggled up to his warmer one instantly. He smiled at her as she sighed deeply in her sleep, rubbing her face against the softness of his chest. Running his fingers up and down her arms, not enough to wake her but just to appease him and his beast; knowing that she was real and was with him still.

He laid there resting until very early morning when he knew they should be getting ready to head out. Running his fingers through her hair he gently roused her from her slumber.

Breathing deeply she opened her eyes and smiled at the demon she was laying with. Leaning up she gave him a kiss on his lips; his mood instantly brightened. "Good morning Maru…"

He chuckled. "Good morning koi. Is that my pet name then?"

She giggled sitting up, stretching more, giving him a right nice view of her breasts. Looking back down at him again, cocking her head to the side, playing with a piece of her wavy hair with her fingers. He almost pounced on her. "Do you not like it?"

Okay he had enough. He pounced…

* * *

She was gathering her things from the armory when she came across her mate talking to Diachi-sama. She smiled. She had come to love the older inu; never having any older family figure as a grandfather or great uncle to call her own. Bringing her bow over her shoulder she winced when her once injured shoulder cried out at the motion. Rubbing the injury she turned to see her mate and his uncle look at her in worry. She smiled. "Don't worry. All I need is a bit of strengthening exercises and the old shoulder will be back to normal…" At least she hoped it would be…

Sesshomaru glared at her then at his uncle. Diachi was speaking of the message that he had sent to Haru that morning and Sesshomaru was still sour about the entire plan; hiding pertinent information from this _brother_?! It was unheard of! Even his own uncle and grandfather never kept anything from the other. He felt like he was betraying his brother's trust… And when he thought about it, he was! Inuyasha must never know of this plan…

Sesshomaru had his armor strapped as well as his swords to his waist; ready to get back to the West. His mate however, was still talking to his uncle! It annoyed him to no end! He had to get home so that she would be safe damn it! Did his uncle not know that?! "Miko…"

She turned from her conversation about Diachi's upcoming visit to the West when her mate was so rude to interrupt. "Yes, Sesshomaru-sama?"

His eyebrow twitched. Oh now she was grating on his nerves… "Miko… I must get you to the West by nightfall. You will see my uncle in one week's time…"

Kagome growled irritated. Diachi thought it was a pretty good impression of an inu growl. Sticking her tongue out at her mate, she bowed to her elder. "Thank you for your hospitality these last couple of weeks Diachi-sama. I look forward to your visit this coming week…"

"Yes, yes my dear. And try not get on Sesshomaru's nerves dear; he is going through a great many things at this time…"

She smiled but bowed. "Thank you for the advice Diachi-sama. I think I can find something to take his mind off things…"

They heard Sesshomaru come up behind her, grab her and swing her over his shoulder. "Come Miko! I must show you some choice things to occupy that tongue of yours…"

"Sesshomaru! Let me down this instant!" She went unheard as he continued on his way. She continued to kick and scream until she was smacked on her bottom by her mate.

"Sesshomaru what was that for?!"

He smiled as he continued on. Giving her another smack on her bottom…

"Sesshomaru!"

Diachi looked on in laughter; ah young love!


	14. Chapter Twelve

Inuyasha sat there in his brother's study going over messages from the people of the West. Sighing he rubbed his eyes. His brother better love him for this… Taking a deep breath he began to look over things again. One of the smaller villages was asking for aid since the village that supplied theirs was destroyed by the Southern Lord's daughter as she made her way to the citadel. He growled. Pulling his map out from under his papers he found the small village two days away from the citadel and half a day's journey from the main road where the Southern heiress had traveled. He sighed again. He had already sent so much aid to other villages, he knew that they were running thin on supplies to give them. Looking at the map again he saw another village close to them that was not, to his knowledge, destroyed. Decision made, he drew up a letter to the village in need of aide, as well as the one closest to it, to give aide to a smaller village for at least one year, until the village could find suitable land and supplies to grow their own crops and harvest. Smiling he called for two messengers. "You called Inuyasha-sama?"

"Yes, I need one of you to take this message to the village two days away from here named, Hayama. This one I need to go to the village of Samukawa that is almost three and a half days travel. Stay safe and return quickly. You are dismissed."

The messengers bowed and left to do their bidding. Inuyasha sat back, scrubbing his face with his hands. Stretching he stood up to get some feeling back in his legs. He had not been outside the citadel in days. More messages were coming in from the southern borders of the West asking for aide. It was getting close to winter so he needed to send aide, but also he needed to keep in mind his own house and now with a miko to feed as well. He growled. The reason why he was here doing his _brother's_ job was because of her.

He sighed; he being was bitter for no reason. He knew nothing of his new sister in law but he wished his brother had told him about her… Growling he heard the guards announcing that his brother and mate had finally returned home. He smiled; FINALLY, he could get out of this study!

* * *

Walking to the front of the citadel with Kaeda following him he waited for his brother to make an appearance. He finally saw the gleaming silver of his brother and also the dark black of a raven's wing. Where had he seen that color hair before?

* * *

Sesshomaru smirked as he watched his mate limping slightly. Not only did he give her many ways to engage her tongue but he also found out how much she actually _liked_ getting her bottom smacked. He would have to store that information for later. Since she was still recovering from the mating, he would have to wait to see how…rough… she liked it. Feeling his cock twitch he smirked, he definitely couldn't wait to explore that…

* * *

Kagome saw him smirking and she wanted to slap him; but not in front of his people. That would have to wait. Coming closer to the entrance of the citadel she could see an older lady as well as her new brother in law. She only knew it was him because of the gleaming silver hair and the royal silks that he wore. Coming closer saw the older lady smile. "So my Lord Sesshomaru, it seems that we have finally decided to settle down?"

Sesshomaru smirked a small smirk but soon his stoic façade was back in place. "Indeed Kaede. Brother…"

Inuyasha didn't answer his brother because he was looking at Kagome in disbelief. _ 'It couldn't be!'_

* * *

Kagome was getting unnerved by him so she cleared her throat. "It's nice to meet you Lord Inuyasha. My name is Kagome…"

He now knew of where he had seen that color hair before. Very subtle differences but almost identical….

* * *

That night he sat in his study as Inuyasha and Katsuro went over everything they had done; well mostly Inuyasha. He was so proud of his little brother; he had dealt with problems that he himself was scratching his head at. Maybe he should keep him around so he could help him with the dealings of the West. Two heads were always better than one, after all.

Hearing the last of the reports he nodded his head; very pleased. "Katsuro you are free to go. I will see you and the guards in the morning."

Bowing he let himself out of the study. "Thank you my lord. It's great to have you home…"

Sesshomaru smiled. "It is great to be back…"

Katsuro left and closed the door behind him. Turning to his brother he gestured to the chair across from him. "Inuyasha, have a seat…"

Inuyasha balked. He was never offered to actually _sit_ with his brother in his study… Taking his place in front of his brother he waited.

Sesshomaru looked at all of the maps and reports that littered the desk. Yes, his brother was messy but he got things done. "Inuyasha I want to thank you for all of the hard work you have accomplished these last few weeks I have been away. It shows great responsibility and it tells me you are capable to do more…"

Inuyasha mentally swore. He didn't want any more than what he had to do… That was what his brother was here for; so that he could do whatever he wanted…

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and saw a mental battle going on inside of his head; wondering what he might have been thinking about. "But that is for another day. Take a few days off and report back to me on the third day. We have much to discuss before the council arrives in six days…"

This got Inuyasha's attention. "Why is the council coming here?"

Sesshomaru scowled remembering the plan, wishing he could tell his brother. "They are coming here to with the decision on what to do with the Southern Lands. Lord Haru was called back to the East and was unable to be there for the meetings. They are coming here to also crown Kagome as the Lady of the West…"

Inuyasha snorted at this. Sesshomaru was instantly on him. "Is there something wrong Inuyasha? Do you not approve of my mating?"

Inuyasha saw his brother's eyes tint red and turned his head to the side, baring his neck to his brother in submission. "Sorry to disrespect brother. I am just shocked that you didn't tell me about her while she was here before. I felt left out…"

Sesshomaru's anger receded. Feeling a clinch in his heart for many different reasons. He was still keeping things from his brother. "I am sorry to leave you out my brother. But I did not know I was to mate her until after my beast said so. It was a bit of a shock to myself believe me…"

Inuyasha smiled. A weight seemed to have been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank you for telling me Sesshomaru. I will retire for the evening. There hasn't been any more messages since this morning. I'm sure you would like to retire to your mate…"

Sesshomaru chuckled. He used his ball of light to transport them here and he was tired. "I will retire for the rest of the evening as well. Any messages that come can wait… Katsuro can come find me if there is any emergency…"

* * *

That night everyone slept well; Inuyasha, glad that he had the next few days off to relax and enjoy himself. Sesshomaru rested well knowing that his mate was safe in his arms and at home. Kagome rested well knowing she was safe inside her mate's arms, never feeling more loved than what she was at the very moment.

* * *

The following morning Kagome woke with a knock at the door. Feeling to her right she felt nothing but cold silk. Sitting up she looked around finding no mate in close proximity. Frowning she gathered the sheets to her, calling to whomever was at her door to enter.

Yuu had entered with a bow. "My Lady Kagome! I'm glad to see you are doing well!"

Kagome groaned at the chipperness of the servant. "It is too early for you to be so damn energetic Yuu!"

Her servant smiled. Going to the armoire in the corner of the room, getting a small robe she came close to her Lady. "Now, now my Lady. You are to get yourself ready and have breakfast in Sesshomaru-sama's study!"

Kagome growled. Accepting the robe she got out of her bed and made her way to hot springs.

* * *

He was going over reports when she came in rather loudly. "My Lady! You must be announced and allowed in before barging into the Lord's study!"

Kagome growled. Yuu had only been her servant for a number of days before she left and now she was about to drive her insane! "Yuu, I appreciate all you are doing for me, I really am! But please let me be for a few moments! I can take care of myself!" Yuu smirked but bowed none the less and left her lady to her mate.

"Miko, must you always cause trouble where ever you go?" He asked not looking away from the report he was semi-reading.

Rounding on him she went to him and ripped the report from his hands. "I'll have you know that I was roused this morning by her persistent knocking, washed till my skin was red and then paraded around in his very tight kimono! So yes, I do cause you and everyone else in his house trouble where ever I go Sesshomaru-_sama_!"

He smiled as he put his hands on her hips. "So are you hungry?"

She huffed and sat down on his desk. "Famished…"

* * *

That night he stayed awake, breathing deeply he couldn't smell it. He sighed. Taking her small frame into his arms, breathing more deeply against her skin. His heart broke a little; his seed had not taken root. After emptying load after load of himself into her womb, after days of waiting, it was all in vain. Clutching her still sleeping form to him, he let out an almost inaudible whine of sorrow. But he remembered that in the days that followed the mating, they coupled many times. He smiled into her mating mark, hugging her closer to him, revealing once again at the feel of her body next to his. There was still hope.

* * *

Inuyasha slept the entire first day he was given by his brother; no on the second day, he had things to do and someone to see. Making his way to the lower kingdom he hid behind a hooded cloak. Finding the place he was looking for came into view and after so long not coming there, he felt excited but also…dirty? Had his demeanor changed that much in a few weeks? Shaking his head of those thoughts he continued into the establishment.

"Ah yes! My Lord Inuyasha! So great to see you again!"

The young lord paid, the owner and made his way to the back. "I just want her today. No sake…"

The owner was flabbergasted. "A-Are you s-sure my lord? Was it not to your standards last time?"

Inuyasha smiled. "No, no. It was fine last time. I'm just… not in the mood. Just send her in."

All the times he had been there he now realized how run down and nasty this place was. The rice paper walls were torn, stains littered the walls as well as the floors, and trash was everywhere. Had he really stooped that low in his choices? Sighing he almost turned around when he was called back into his usual room; she was already there waiting for him. Now that he was thinking clearly, would she be different too?

Kami he hoped not…


	15. Chapter Thirteen

Inuyasha made his way to the study the next morning in a much better mood. Seeing her again had made him feel better. Out of everything that he noticed when he returned to brothel, she was the only thing that hadn't changed. She was still the beautiful woman that he had met all those years ago; still sweet and caring. How was it that she landed herself in that place anyway? He would have to ponder on this later…

Knocking on the door, he waited to be allowed in. Hearing his brother's voice he opened the door and closed it. Sighing he made his way to the seat across from him. Sitting down he waited until his brother addressed him.

Sesshomaru had been here for a few hours already, tidying up and such; collecting books for his brother to read and well as other things dealing with the South. "Inuyasha, every day I would like you spend at least a couple of hours in here with me going over reports, decrees and messages from the people. Also in your down time I would like you to read these books."

Inuyasha picked up some of the books, reading the titles and sighed. "Most of these are about the South…"

Sesshomaru smiled. "Yes, in order to understand their reasoning for attacking us, I have already read them. Hopefully we can find reason why many wars were fought in the South. Not make the same mistakes, eh?"

Inuyasha smiled. Looking at the others he was supposed to read including information about all the other lands, their agricultural products, the census, wealth, customs, traditions, and governing lords of the lands. He hoped he knew most of this stuff so he could just skim through most of it…

Sesshomaru looked on as his brother accessed the pile of books, watching his emotions as he scoured through them. Some of his facial expressions were comical. Smiling he gathered some reports and stacked them neatly in front of him. "You have done very well organizing support and aide for our people Inuyasha. I am very proud of you…"

Inuyasha scowled as he read the title of a book about panther tribe of the north but then his expression turned to one of shock. Taking a breath he realized that yes, his brother was not lying to him. "Y-You're proud of me?"

"Yes Inuyasha. This shows me that you can handle yourself as well as the people of a nation… Mother and Father would be proud of you as well."

Inuyasha blushed and his ears flattened. Their parents… Would they be proud of him? Knowing what he had done years up until this moment? Lazing away, being selfish, and drinking sake till he couldn't stand? Heading to a brothel every day? He had managed to hide it from his brother but he knew with his parents gone, they would be watching his every move from in the heavens… He sighed. "I do not think they would be…"

Sesshomaru was shocked at this statement, wondering what he was talking about. Inuyasha straightened and sighed. "So what do we need to go over today?"

* * *

Four days passed quickly for the inhabitants of the West. Sesshomaru and Inuyasha spent their mornings going over reports, Kagome would do Lady duties; which included checking the staff, making sure that the citadel was ready when the council as well as the other Lords came, getting their rooms ready, making sure that they had enough food for the gathering. But her favorite thing to do was walk the gardens after her duties. She assessed them to make sure they were spectacular.

She was called from her assessment when Yuu came running through the garden. Bowing she raised up and was nearly in a panic. "Lady Kagome! The lords are arriving! You should be at the main gate with Lords Sesshomaru and Inuyasha!"

Kagome shook her head at her spastic servant. Giggling she smiled. "Okay Yuu. I will head there now…"

Yuu pulled on her hand and lead her, quite quickly to the main gate. "Come we must make haste!"

Kagome wanted to retch her arm from hers so badly but she knew it would cause more trouble for the servant so she let herself be lead to the gate. Once she arrived she noticed that the main gate hadn't even been opened yet; she could've walked there and made it in ample amount of time. Looking back at her servant with a scowl she faced forward to wait for the gates to open.

She was standing to the left of her mate and she realized that he looked exhausted. Knowing the next couple of days would not be great for him or anyone else in the citadel she promised herself to get him to relax after dinner that night.

The gates finally opened and she saw Diachi, Haru and then the council walk in. The guards bowed as they walked past and made their way to them. Kagome bowed to them as they stood in front of them and stood to full height. Not only did she have Lady duties, but also she was being schooled by her mate in proper etiquette for demon royalty. So she waited to be spoken to, even though she was excited to see them again…

Diachi hugged his nephews and smiled down at the little miko. "Ah Kagome! You are doing well I see!"

She smiled. "Yes Diachi-sama. I have been taking care of my duties here in the West and I am sure that your rooms will be to up to your standard."

Diachi smiled but frowned slightly. Looking to his nephew he knew his sense of smell wasn't failing. Kagome was not with pup yet? How is that possible? Most matings of Inu's were fruitful during the mating process; why not this one? He would talk to his nephew later.

Kagome noticed the frown and the look towards her mate. She was confused; had she done something to offend the Northern Lord? "Is everything alright Diachi-sama?"

Diachi smiled down at the little miko. "Yes dear everything is fine. Come let us eat lunch; I'm starving!"

* * *

The evening had settled and Sesshomaru was walking with his mate hand in hand in the garden. She smiled as the nighttime blossoms bloomed under the full moon sky. Running ahead of him she smiled and laughed as the wind blew her hair around. Sesshomaru smiled at her antics and then faltered. Kagome noticed this and walked back to him.

"Sesshomaru? What has been bothering you?"

He sighed bringing his hands up around her hips, resting his forehead to hers. She could feel the depression and underlying hope that was laced inside of him, flowing through the bond. "I am just saddened that my seed hasn't taken root yet…"

Kagome blushed but began rubbing her fingers through his hair to comfort him. "There is still time Maru… Do not stress the little things. I'm sure we'll be hearing the little pitter-patter of pups soon…"

Sesshomaru nodded his head, bringing his lips up to kiss her forehead; he brought her body closer to hers in an embrace. She completed it and sighed. They were the first miko-demon mated pair and she was sure there was going to be trouble with conceiving. Praying to kami in that moment, she prayed for a pup, so that her mate would be happy…

* * *

The next day was the meeting. Kagome could literally feel the tension her mate was under, following him into the study until midday when the meeting was being held. She rubbed his shoulders as he looked over things before the meeting. Inuyasha came in a little while later and the brothers talked about the South and more relief projects for the West. She smiled as some of the tension was released from his shoulders; but she knew he wouldn't be completely relaxed until this whole dealing with the South was over. And as well as their own little predicament was fixed.

Soon a knock came at the door. Sesshomaru let them in. Diachi smiled as he saw his family all in one room. "It is time for the meeting. I am sorry Kagome dear, but you cannot sit in on it…"

Kagome smiled, coming around to her mate, leaning down she kissed his lips lightly. "I will be waiting for you when you're done…" Bowing to the other lords in the room she left.

Sesshomaru sighed as he watched his mate leave the room. He'd rather be with her instead of going to this damn meeting. Why couldn't the council just do what he wanted? Sighing he stood and made his way out of the study followed by his brother and uncle.

* * *

Sesshomaru sat down looking at all of the demons around him. Waiting for everyone's attention he called the meeting to order. "I, Sesshomaru Tashio, Lord of the West, call this meeting to order. We are all here to discuss the ownership of the South; are we all in agreeance?"

All the demons nodded. Inuyasha looked to his brother and saw him look at him back. That's when Inuyasha put two and two together. Now he realized all of the sudden lessons and dealings with the South. Sesshomaru saw his brother sit up straighter and look at him in shock. Sesshomaru smirked a little, then frowned. His brother was too smart for his own good… "Councilman Takashi, you have the floor."

Bowing to the lord he took the floor. "Thank you Sesshomaru-sama. We, the council, have decided that the South will go to Councilman Ai, until a more permanent replacement can be found…"

Inuyasha was shocked at this, wasn't he going to get the South? Wasn't that what all of that shit in the study about?! He was about to retort when Sesshomaru growled at the councilman.

"As I am the one that killed Ryu I have a say where the lands go to! You know this! And you still do not take my jurisdiction!"

"Lord Sesshomaru. We understand it is your right to have say where and whom the lands go; but as we expressed before we believe that your brother is not ready."

Inuaysha looked at the council and growled. "I led the battle against the South when _they_ invaded _us_! I should have a say in this as well!"

The council turned to the younger demon and felt sorry for him. They knew what he said was true, but what they saw, the plan, would be the ultimate test for the demon. They had to make sure he was going to be a great ruler before giving the lands to him.

Diachi placed a hand on his younger nephew's shoulder, but he shook it off. Looking around the room his eyes landed on his brother's. He watched as he saw pity and then he looked away from him; as if he _accepted_ the council's decision?! Turning back towards the council and growled. "And when is this, _more permanent_, position supposed to be filled?"

Councilman Takashi sighed, but stood strong. "In five years, my lord…"

Turning to his brother again. "And you approve of this, _brother_?"

Sesshomaru looked at his brother and it broke his heart more. He was betraying him; and he couldn't do a thing about it. All because the council were the ultimate decision making body of the lands. Sighing he hated to say this, but he had to. "Though I do not like the outcome, Inuyasha, I must agree with them…"

He growled at him and stormed out of the room. Right now he didn't care how it looked but damn it! He needed a fucking drink!

The councilmembers all stood, knowing that what they came to do was accomplished. Now it was up to the other lords to make sure the candidate would succeed. Sesshomaru did not even acknowledge them as they left. He was in his own little world. How could he do that to his own flesh and blood?! Betrayal?! It sickened him…

Diachi looked at his nephew and sighed. Coming up beside him he placed a comforting hand on his nephew. But Sesshomaru, like his brother, pushed it away. Diachi had never seen him do anything like this. "You never had to lie to your brother, uncle. Do not even try to make this situation any better than what it is. I hope that this plan of theirs works, because if it doesn't I am holding them and you personally responsible. You are over them and you can disband them at any moment…" With that he got up and left. Diachi sat there in a state of shock. Was this the right thing to do? He sighed; only time would tell…


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Alright my lovelys! It's a short one but a lot happens in this chapter! Slight lemon follows...

Please R&R!

* * *

Inuyasha was clawing at the edges of sanity. Many people saw him and parted the way for him; others however were not so lucky. One man was pushed so hard into a booth at the marketplace that he almost broke it in half! Inuyasha wasn't paying attention though; his thoughts were elsewhere… _'How could he do this?! How could my own brother, betray me?! All of that bull shit about the South and getting my ready and giving me more responsibility?!'_ Growling, his mind finally found out where his feet had taken him. Smiling, he needed to blow off some steam. Entering the brothel he didn't care how he looked or what he did in public anymore. "Get me Kikyo now!"

The owner had never seen the younger lord this angry before and frankly, he was scared of losing his bestselling courtesan. "Y-Yes m-my lord…"

"I also want ten of your finest demon sake sent to my room!" He said walking down the hallway to his usual room.

The owner balked. "B-But s-sire?! I do not have that many!"

Inuyasha stopped and turned to the owner with red tinted eyes; he felt his claws and fangs extending. He smiled; maybe this would get what he wanted. "Then I suggest you find something more suitable to make me happy…" He watched the owner run out the door to, undoubtedly, get more demon sake. Smiling he continued to walk down the hall, grasping the sword at his hip.

* * *

Kikyo rapped her fingers on the shoji door before entering. She had serviced the younger lord so many times and she was his absolute favorite. She knew what he liked, how he liked it, how long and how much… Whatever he would ask of her, she would do it… Opening the door she saw the younger lord, but soon found that he was totally different than what she was used to. He was angry at something or someone and he was about to lose control.

Cautiously she made her way to his side. "Inuyasha-sama?"

Turning to her, she saw his eyes were red with blue pupils. She gasped; never seeing him or any other demon for that matter lose complete control. She took an unconscious step back and he growled. Coming up to her, gripping her arm, she winced as his longer claws made punctures in the flesh. Grimacing she almost missed his instruction. "On your knees bitch!"

She knew what he wanted and she was more than happy to give it to him. Undoing the intricate knots of his hakamas, his erection finally sprang free. Looking at it, she noticed that when his demon was released, that his dick had doubled, if not tripled in size. Licking it slightly, she wondered if the new size would be able to fit down her throat, let alone her cunt. Taking the throbbing flesh in her hand, stroking slightly the flesh that would not fit in her mouth she began a rhythm.

Inuyasha growled and through his head back in rapture. Closing his hand around her head, he gave no indication of his intentions. Holding her head steady, be began to fuck her mouth like he never had before. He was using her to get release; a release of stress, a release of utter betrayal, a release of anger. Fueled by this he pummeled her mouth until he was sure it would cause her pain. He didn't care. Feeling the stirring of an impending orgasm he looked down at the woman and growled at the face she was making. She was not enjoying herself. Growling it made him all the more hotter. Holding her head in place with one hand, squeezing her nose shut, he growled out. "Swallow all of it Kikyo. And you better enjoy it…"

Kikyo moaned. Mentally preparing herself didn't help at all. She had swallowed his cum before but nothing, no prior experience could have prepared her for what was about to follow. He released with a mighty roar, sending load after load into her mouth and down her throat. Kikyo could do nothing but swallow and try not to gag. After a few minutes, she was unable to breathe properly; feeling the powers that she had locked away for years come to life she felt them shock the demon in front of her.

He finished and saw some of his essence leaking from her the sides of her mouth; also he felt a shock in his dick. Looking down he saw her aura spike; why hadn't he noticed this before?! He instantly became angry; angry at himself and at the situation. She did not follow his orders! Withdrawing his still very hard erection from her mouth with a pop he growled again. "Hands and knees bitch. You didn't swallow everything I gave you; now you will be punished…"

Kikyo coughed and almost threw up. "But Inuyasha-sama! I have done well every other time! I'm sorry; please don't punish me!" She voiced her fake concerns, but deep down, she had never been dominated and humiliated like this before; and she was loving every minute of it…

Inuyasha slapped her, hard. "Don't talk back to me! Know your damn station! Turn around and present yourself to me!"

Kikyo was shocked at the pain on her cheek. She had never been struck before. Feeling the slight sting, bringing her fingers back seeing blood on them, she knew he had sliced her. Bringing her hand up to her cheek, she called her now surfaced powers to heal the deep cut. His eyes widened, but he didn't think much of it at the moment

Scowling at the demon in front of her, she turned and showed him her weeping flower. She was so turned on that even the slightest touch would bring her to her peak.

Inuyasha removed his clothing, coming back up to her, impaling her on his length. She cried out at the intrusion; both because of the suddenness but also because he was so damn huge! She never took anything this big before; she thought she would split in two!

He growled above her. He was not happy with her. She was receiving pleasure when she was supposed to be punished. His smirk turned to that of pure evil. Pounding into her a few times he withdrew from her sopping pussy to only penetrate her tight rosette of her back door.

Kikyo screamed at the intrusion. "No Inuyasha-sama! That's not the right hole!"

Inuyasha gripped her squirming backside in a vise grip. "You will take it and enjoy it! I was able to enter there with hardly any resistance! You've been fucked there before! Haven't you?! Don't lie to me!"

Kikyo let a few tears leak out of her eyes. Yes, she had taken men in that hole but not one of this size or magnitude. Feeling him slide in so easily she cried harder.

Inuyasha smiled. Gripping her hair he pulled her to his body and pummeled her back door for everything she was worth. Finally he smiled as he saw her moaning and groaning at the hard fucking of her ass. Reaching around he started to play with her pearl and she screamed at the jolt of pleasure that went through her body.

She was finally starting to enjoy it until he stopped completely. "W-Why did you s-stop?" she sobbed.

Chuckling evilly, he licked her ear lobe and down to her neck. "I see you are finally enjoying it Kikyo. I will let you have your precious release; but only when I say you can…"

She groaned as he began to play with her pussy again. Entering her with two of his fingers, he began to alternately fuck her with his dick and fingers. She screamed again; feeling her peak coming closer to the edge. "Can I come Inuyasha-sama?"

Growling in her ear he continue to play with her, but this time so slowly and precisely that it almost made her come. "No, Kikyo! Not until I tell you to… If you do, you will be punished more."

Kikyo reached behind her to grab onto something to stabilize her but couldn't find anything. She was being fucked in the ass, her pussy and clit being plundered without abandon and she was NOT supposed to cum! How in the hell was she not?! Feeling the stirrings of her peak she cried out as he continued to play with her. "Ah! Inuyasha-sama! I need to come! Please let me!"

He growled, continuing to pound into her body ferociously. Chuckling he whispered in her ear. "No Kikyo!"

That one little whisper did it to her. She screamed out her orgasm as he continued to ravage her body. Laughing he let her fall from him and lay on the ground in post orgasmic bliss. But his smile turned sour; she had disobeyed him.

Kikyo was coming down from her peak when she looked up and saw her lover was livid; with her. "I-Inuyasha-sama! I'm sorry! Please don't be mad at me!"

Picking her up by her hair he positioned her mouth in front of his cock; still glistening with her juices and she was afraid to think of what else. "Open your mouth Kikyo and swallow me whole."

Kikyo stared at him in shock. "B-But Inuyasha-sama! That's been in my ass!"

Grabbing her hair more, bringing her face to his cock, almost touching, she could smell things that made her stomach turn. "Open your mouth Kikyo!" She tentatively opened her mouth and he plunged in. "You will learn to follow my orders Kikyo! We have all night, and until you learn, I am not letting you go…"

Kikyo swallowed down the bile in her mouth as she sucked his rancid cock but her pussy clamped down tighter; she couldn't get enough.

* * *

Hours, or even days later, he didn't know which, his beast finally receded; though, when he thought about it, he was still angry. His own flesh and blood, his _brother_, actually betrayed him; betrayed his trust! All of those lessons about ruling what just a ruse; he was never to get the South anyway! He just wanted him to learn all of that so he could be with that _miko_! He growled again. That miko was the entire problem! Before she came along, his brother's life and his were just fine! His brother had never wanted to give his work to anyone; including himself! So there in lied the problem!

Growling looking down at the woman in the futon across the room. It was uncanny how the whore looked so much like his new sister-in-law; and the whore was a miko as well! He could almost say, that they were twins; in looks and in power!

Taking another long draw from the ninth bottle of sake, he thought about it more. The gears inside of his inebriated mind started turning. His smirk, turned into an evil grin, and then a chuckle bubbled from within his chest. Oh he would enjoy this! A way to get rid of the miko, and get his brother's life back to normalcy; as well as his own…


	17. Chapter Fifteen

It had been two days since the meeting and Kagome was sitting in the gardens trying to collect herself. The night after the meeting, her mate was seeing red. She immediately tried to calm him and was rewarded with a night filled with some of the most enjoyable sex she had since mating him. Every other coupling had been sweet and full of love; the couplings that night was just for release. He just wanted to get all of the pent up energies out of him so she was his outlet; not that she complaining. After many hours of sex, she was glad the he didn't leave her; he was afterall, the best cuddlier ever!

Moving slightly under the sakura tree, she winced; her bottom was still sore after the many spankings she received that night as well. She blushed as she recalled them; never did she think she would like that sort of thing! She was interrupted by her musings when the wind blew, messing up her hair. Looking around she saw Yuu calling out her name, looking for her. Scowling she hid her aura and scent, putting a small barrier up so that she wouldn't be found. Tonight was her coronation and she was _supposed_ to be getting ready. She of course knew that she only had to put on a kimono that represented the West and be there on time; Yuu however, wanted to dress her lady, put paint on her face, place pins in her hair and get her all dolled up! She would not have any of it!

Seeing Yuu huff and run away from the garden she relaxed her barrier as soon as she was out of site. Hearing a chuckle behind her she turned as saw her mate coming up behind her. She was glad that he was smiling again. It had been a hard couple of days.

"_Miko_, why do you hide yourself from your servants. They have been trying to find you for hours…"

She growled at him. "Because Sesshomaru-_sama_, I refused to be made up like a china doll for my coronation. All I have to do is get dressed in the kimono that matches yours and be in the ballroom at sunset."

Sesshomaru sat down, picking her up and placed her in his lap. Shaking his head he chuckled. "Kagome, what am I to do with you?"

Shrugging her shoulders, she rested against his chest. "Oh I can think of a few things…"

Looking down into the expanse of her blue eyes, he smirked. "I agree… But aren't you still sore from the other day?"

Kagome winced a little trying to get comfortable. "Not very…"

Sesshomaru growled, nipping her neck. "Do not lie to me mate. I think I over did it…"

Gasping slightly she turned her head and kissed under his chin. "But I liked it… a lot…"

Sesshomaru smiled, placing a searing kiss on her lips. "Kami how I love you miko…"

She smiled into kiss and bringing her hands around his neck. "Maybe you should take me inside and show me how much you love me…"

Growling into neck, he used his ball of light to transport them into their bedroom. And until the coronation, that's exactly what he did.

* * *

At sunset, everyone in the castle had filled the ballroom, staff, and servants of the castle, the council and the other Lords. Councilman Takashi raised his hands once everyone was present. "We are gathered here today for the coronation of the new Lady of the West. Lord Sesshomaru, bring your chosen woman…"

Sesshomaru offered his hand to his little mate and she accepted. She was dressed in a smaller version of his own kimono. Yuu had finally gotten a hold of her, but didn't have time to paint her face or anything of that magnitude; much to Kagome's delight. She did however brushed her hair till it shone; it was uncanny how her hair resembled that of a raven's wing. Her blue eyes were even bluer he thought. Turning to the councilman he presented her. "I, Sesshomaru Tashio, Lord of the West, do hereby present to you and my people, Kagome of the Warrior Miko Clan."

Takashi smiled. Watching Sesshomaru let go of her hand and step onto the dias and turning to his mate, he began. "Kagome, do you, as the new Lady of the West, pledge your loyalty and powers to the West and its allies?"

Kagome looked up at the councilman and her mate and smiled. "I do."

"Kagome, will you, as the Lady of the West, offer your house to the less fortunate in time of Great War?"

"I will."

"Kagome, will you offer yourself to your Lord, and give him many heirs to rule and govern the West?"

Kagome blushed but it didn't deter her. "I will."

"Kagome, will you, perform all the duties of a Lady without delay or quarrel?"

"I will"

"If at any time, which your Lord sees fit, that you have not followed the duties of the West, he has the right to strip you of your title and deal proper punishment. Do you accept these terms Kagome of the Warrior Miko Clan?"

"I will hereby honor these conditions and accept my fate if I do not."

Takashi smiled and presented Sesshomaru with a small vine of silver. He took it and placed in on her head, looking up she saw he wore one as well. She breathed a sigh of relief. Her part was done. Standing she turned to face the audience. Feeling her mate's hand enclose hers, she smiled

Takashi turned to the audience. "On this day you are all witness to these proceedings. May I present your Lord and Lady of the West!"

The ballroom erupted in cheers and applause. Finally, after so long, their Lord had his Lady; all was right in the world.

* * *

The feast that followed was one of merriment. Kagome looked around and it was then that she noticed that someone, was missing. "Sesshomaru? Where is Inuyasha?"

Sesshomaru sighed. Grasping her hand in his, he rubbed her hand with his thumb. "I do not know koi. He has been missing since the meeting…"

Kagome was shocked. "Aren't you worried that something happened to him?"

Sesshomaru looked at her and gave a small smile. "He is angry at me right now koi. I do worry for his safety, but I believe he will come home soon." Not a few moments later, they saw the demon in question walk in the dining room in his silks approaching his seat to the left of his brother.

Inuyasha nodded his head in respect to his brother and again to his lady. "Forgive my absence brother and sister, I had a lot on my mind…"

Sesshomaru bowed to his brother and smiled slightly. "You are forgiven Inuyasha. I am sorry for everything that has transpired the last few days…"

Inuyasha smiled but then smirked. "It is fine brother. Things will fall into place. I am sure…" He hid an evil smile into a slab of raw meat that he consumed whole.

Sesshomaru looked bewildered but continued with his meal; none the wiser.

* * *

Inuyasha walked along the path in the dark of night; his hood concealing this noticeably silver hair. Turning the corner he smiled. Knocking on the door at the end of the street he waited to be let in. "So I see you have arrived. Did you bring payment?"

Inuyasha went into the old witch's hut and placed a sack of gold onto the table. "All is there. Have you made it then?"

The witch shut the door and went to a closed cabinet. Opening it he saw many different vials in various colors, and viscosities. Pulling one that was behind others she closed and locked it again. "I have not had a need for this particular potion in many ages. It is one that you have requested. It is colorless and odorless so the being you give this to will have no idea they are being poisoned. It has all of the characteristics you require young lord."

Inuyasha took the elixir from the witch looking at it, he noticed it looked like a vial of water. Scowling at it, he hoped that he didn't pay for a vial of plain river water. "How long do the effects last?"

"Two hours young lord."

Inuyasha smiled. "Great." More than enough time.

The old witch smiled, pulling another vial from her cloak. "Here is the other potion you asked of me. This potion only lasts about one hour…" Taking the other vial he noticed that it was blue and very thick. Scowling her placed both vials into his sleeve and left the old witch's hut. Smiling he looked at the waning moon in the sky. _'Not much longer…'_

* * *

A week and a half later, Kagome was sitting in the garden not feeling very well. She had woken up that morning almost throwing up in the bed. After getting up and moving around some she felt a little better. Eating breakfast that morning was a horrible experience as well. Everything smelled ghastly and she wanted to, once again, throw up.

She was brought out of her musings when she saw Inuyasha coming towards her. She had been noticing him act differently the last couple of days and it was starting to worry her. She sighed as she started feeling sick again. Groaning she breathed in deeply to calm her stomach. Maybe she was coming down with something?

"Are you alright Kagome?"

Opening her eyes she saw her brother in law look at her with worry. Sighing she rested her back against the sakura tree. "I haven't been feeling well today. I'll be okay."

Inuyasha couldn't asked for better. _'Perfect…'_ "Come I think I can help you…"

Bringing her into the kitchen he sat her down. "I have a recipe for tea that mother used to drink when she wasn't feeling well. Let me make it for you…"

Kagome smiled and nodded. "If it will settle my stomach then I will be very grateful…"

Smiling he put a pot of water on the fire waiting for it to heat up. "So how are you Lady duties coming?"

She smiled. "Fine. Ever since the council and the other Lords left, I haven't had to worry as much." Kagome saw the demon wince. She sighed. "I'm sorry I brought up a sore subject Inuyasha…"

Inuyasha nodded getting up to check the water. It was time. He sighed to gather himself; he was doing this for his brother. The miko was a poison to him; making him soft as a ruler…

Bringing the water to the tea pot he added the tea and the small vial of clear liquid to it. Pouring the contents into a cup, he turned with a smile on his face. "It is okay Kagome. There is a reason why all things are done. I will have my chance to shine soon enough."

Kagome smiled accepting the tea. Bringing the warm liquid to her lips she smiled as it made its way to her stomach; she instantly felt better but then she felt like a shade had fallen over her. She sat the cup down and sat there calmly. _'What in Kami's name?!' _Looking into Inuyasha's eyes she noticed that his expression had changed. She tried to open her mouth to ask him what was wrong but she was unable to move!

Inuyasha laughed at the blank look on her face. "You are now under my command Kagome. You are a poison to the West, making my brother weak. You will be punished severely for what is about to happen…"

Kagome could do nothing but stare. _'What's about to happen?!'_

Inuyasha smiled. "Do you understand?"

She felt herself nod her head. _'No I don't understand! Why are you doing this?!'_

Inuyasha pulled a piece of paper from his sleeve and presented it to her. "I want you to go to your bedchambers, write a small note to Sesshomaru telling him to meet you at this address for a surprise in exactly twenty minutes. Give this note to Yuu to deliver to him in exactly ten minutes. After you give the note to Yuu, I want you to come to this address on this paper and wait for my instruction. Do you understand?"

Kagome felt herself nod, and had the weirdest feeling ever; her body was moving without her consent! She watched herself go to her bedchambers she shared with Sesshomaru and write the note; Yuu was there waiting for her. Was she in on this too? _'Yuu! It's a trap! Can you not see?!'_

Seeing her servant do her job she left the room. Trying in earnest to make her body do what her mind wanted her to do. She tried calling her miko powers to the service only to discover that they were nullified!

Walking into town finding it close to sundown, she found the address and walked in. Seeing Inuyasha there, she tried to run away, call forth her powers to purify him but nothing was working! She felt absolutely helpless!

He saw her come in and watched the emotions go across her face. The potion was working but now he wondered how long he actually had. He had to hurry for this plan to work. "Good Kagome, now I want you to have a seat in this chair." He pointed to one in the corner.

She felt herself move to the chair and sit down. It gave her an eye full of the entire room and also one of the door. Looking into the demon's eyes she waited for instruction. She saw him smile and turned to the other door that was in the room. "You can come out now…"

Seeing the door open, she saw someone that she hadn't seen in many, many years. _'Kikyo?'_

"Hello sister... Long time, no see…"

* * *

PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! I hate a cliffy just as much as the next person! I promise to post the next installment either tonight or tomorrow! Please R&R!


	18. Chapter Sixteen

I am sooooo soory! I had every intention of posting this last night but the site was down! so here is the next chapter

* * *

Kagome didn't know what was going on. She hadn't seen her sister in years! And they were both looking at her with so much malice. _ 'What's going on?!'_

Inuyasha felt the darkness set over him and felt his transformation take place. His silver hair melted to black, his amber eyes change to purple and his claws and fangs receded. Kagome stared in shock. Inuyasha was a hanyou!

He laughed. "So Kagome welcome to the show! Yes I am a hanyou, I wear this necklace to hide my human scent from everyone; including my brother. It's actually a curse… But that is not the reason why we're here now is it?" He looked at her thinking she would respond, he laughed. "Well let me take this potion…"

She saw him uncork a vial of blue substance and almost coughed it back up. Then to her amazement, his demon aura and scent, what was left of it, had completely diminished. The only thing left of him in the room was his demon scent that lingered. Looking to her sister she saw her use her miko powers to purify the rest of it in the room. It was like Inuyasha wasn't even there anymore! The only thing that remained was his human scent, now that the necklace had been removed.

Inuyasha looked at the stunned face of his sister-in-law. He laughed again. "Now my dear Kikyo. Time for you to do your part."

Kagome saw her sister turn to her and cast a spell she knew too well. She was hiding her own aura and scent! Then she saw her sister cast a barrier around herself. Looking at her she wished she had her powers; she wanted to wipe that damn smirk off of her face! That's when she saw Inuyasha start to undress, and saw her sister do the same. She gasped. Now she knew what was happening! _'No Inuyasha! Please don't do this!'_

Inuyasha laughed at the corner of the room that Kagome now sat concealed from the outside world. "So you may have figured out what's going on here by now Kagome. When my brother comes, he will see his precious mate fucking a lowly human. And since my demon scent is gone, he won't know it's me, but he will know it's you. He can still smell your scent and aura. His eyes and nose will play a very dirty trick on him… And you will be condemned to death for dishonor to the West and the crown…"

Kagome could only cry. She tried and tried again to call her powers from within herself but try as she might she couldn't! So all she could do was see this horrible betrayal unfold in front of her eyes.

* * *

Sesshomaru was making his way to the address that was handed to him by Yuu. It was weird for his little mate to do such a thing; she was never one to keep secrets, she once even told him that she hated surprises…

Finally making it there in the time allotted he was surprised that he heard some moaning and groaning; some of them coming from room he was supposed to go into. Thinking the worse that his little mate was hurt again, he ran through the door. What met him broke his heart into millions of little pieces.

Kagome was there alright, but she was there with someone else; a human! She was ontop of the human riding him for all she was worth and calling out the human's name in ecstasy!

She groaned, feeling the friction of his dick inside of her and against her clit, she cried out. "Oh Sato! That feels so good!"

The human under, her, Sato then sat up placing his hands on her breasts tweaking her nipples; pumping up into her. "That's right Kagome! Let it go!"

He had seen enough, turning from the sight he began walking back to the citadel. What he didn't see, was that the woman had brown eyes instead of the blue he had once loved, nor did he see the slight disturbance in the corner where the barrier keeping his mate hidden from him. Ice had crept into his heart. He could not see two feet in front of him. All he could see was her face not caring that he saw her. Letting a tear fall he continued to walk; his heart breaking with every step.

* * *

Kagome saw him and the look of ultimate betrayal come over him. She saw him turn away from her and walk away. She tried again and again for her powers to come back to her but they would not beckon to her call. She cried and cried; her heart breaking into tiny shards. Her love was being led astray by his own brother! She needed to tell him! She tried once again to call her powers but they still lay dormant. She screamed out in her mind but her body wouldn't let it voice out. The only thing she could hear or see was the hurt that was placed on her mate's face. She had to make it right!

* * *

Inuyasha laughed as he felt his brother's aura fade away. It was too perfect! His brother was so distraught with grief! Finally finishing inside of his little playmate he got up from the futon coming over to the corner laughing at his sister in law. "So Kagome, how does it feel? To have everything taken away from you? It hurts doesn't it?"

He laughed as Kikyo removed the barrier so that he was able to see the broken form of his sister-in-law. The spell will be breaking soon. Now the real fun begins. "Come Kikyo. I think your sister has had enough fun for one night. How about we go out to eat and celebrate my brother and your sister's fall…"

Kikyo smiled while getting dressed. Coming to her sister's form she lifted her chin and kissed her on the lips. "Oh my dear sister, do not be so sad. Now you know how I was treated by mother. All the love you knew is no more, I hope death comes quickly for you…" With that, Kagome saw her sister and Inuyasha walk away from her; leaving her alone. As soon as they left she felt her powers flair and crackle. Falling to the floor, all of the pent up sadness and grief consumed her, making her pass out in a puddle of tears.

* * *

She awoke able to move her own body. Taking a deep breath she felt sicker. Then she remembered what happened; she had to get back to the citadel. Running from the room she made it to the citadel in record time. Knowing their Lady was back in the citadel, they let her in. She ran for the study and was soon intercepted by General Katsuro. He was told to put her in the dungeon when she arrived back. "You are to come with me Kagome."

"No Katsuro! I must speak with him!"

He pulled her up and slapped her. "I can smell the human, miko. You have dishonored your Lord and your duty as Lady!"

She gasped. "It wasn't me Katsuro! You must believe me!"

He slapped her harder this time making her fall to the floor. That's when he noticed that the human's scent was on her, but not in her. He took a step back. Her aura spoke of no lies, no falsities… Could it be that she was telling the truth?

Sesshomaru had heard what was going on in the hall and he had heard enough. Coming out of the study he turned cold eyes to his general and the woman that laid on the floor at his feet. "You have your orders Katsuro. Place her in the dungeons."

Kagome turned and saw her mate look at her like the devil himself. "Sesshomaru. Please. It wasn't me…"

Growling he picked her up by her neck, letting his poison seep into her neck, but to his surprise it did nothing to her. Throwing her into the wall, he heard her head smack up against the stone. Katsuro balked at him but didn't go to her side. "My Lord, maybe you should listen to her? Maybe she is telling the truth?"

Rounding on him, Sesshomaru hit him, hard. Spitting out a few teeth he turned back to his lord and bowed. "I will place in her in dungeons my lord."

Sesshomaru watched as Katsuro picked up his mate with gentleness. He balked at him; he used to be that gentle with her. He probably just killed her with the way her head cracked against the wall. His beast was screaming at him to be released, he ignored it. Turning back to the study, he slammed the door, letting out a cry of anguish, he let his tears fall as he succumbed to the darkness of his heart.

* * *

Kagome woke up to dripping water. It was persistent and it made her headache hurt more. Groaning she turned on her side, and threw up. She finished and then the tears came; her mate didn't believe her. She was framed, by his brother and her sister. She sobbed as she felt her world shut down and the stirring in her stomach once again. Leaning over the cot she was one she threw up again.

* * *

Diachi was the first to arrive. He was livid. He had to know the whole story. First he would here his nephew's side of the story then hers; there had to be a logical explanation.

Coming into his nephew's study, it was in shambles. Books littered the floor, parchment was torn and his nephew was nowhere to be seen. "Sesshomaru?"

Hearing nothing he continued in. Then he saw him and he was nose deep into a book. "Sesshomaru?"

"She betrayed our mating uncle. I saw her with a human, she reeked of him. I tried to kill her with my poison but it wouldn't wound her…"

Diachi sighed. "If you saw her with another human then I cannot interfere. But I will still like to see her…"

Diachi was met with blood red eyes of his nephew. "She has no right to a fair trial! She is to be punished for her actions!"

Diachi sighed. "I am still going to see her. Whether you like it or not…"

* * *

Diachi entered the dungeons and scowled. It smelled horrible in there. Walking to the end of the dungeon, where two guards were set up, he was horrified at what he saw. Kagome was lying there on a cot, holding her stomach, with a huge bruise on her usual porcelain face and blood leaking from a wound on her head. Vomit littered the floor and he knew that she was sicker than what was let on; she needed care.

"Kagome?"

She turned tired eyes to him and she saw the look of worry come over him. She felt tears start to leak from her eyes again. "Diachi-sama. It wasn't me…"

He took a deep breath and smell the human scent on her but not in her. If she had been fornicating with a human, it would also be in her. This puzzled him. "Kagome, I am taking you to the infirmary. Someone needs to take a look at your head…"

He could smell fresh tears. "No Diachi-sama. I must receive punishment for what was done. Even if it wasn't me. I will be put to Sesshomaru's mercy. I only hope that he kills me swiftly." He saw her turn from him and sob into the cot.

Diachi sighed. Turning from her form he left the dungeon. This whole situation was wrong; something didn't fit…

* * *

He found it! He finally found it! Going to the infirmary he found the healer. "Yumi. I want you to brew this potion for me."

Yumi looked at him in confusion. Seeing the potion she gasped. "Buy my lord! You cannot be serious!"

Sesshomaru growled and slapped her. "I have never been more serious about anything in my life. Brew the potion and call for me when you need my poison and blood. I want this done by tonight."

She looked at him in shock. "But my lord! Would you not give her a chance to explain her side of the story?! Can it not wait till the council comes?!"

Sesshomaru grabbed her by her neck and got in her face. "I want this done tonight Yumi. Her word is worthless! I saw her! She has no right in this situation!" He through the healer to the side and left the room. Yumi gasped for breath and with tears in her eyes, she made the concoction that could very well kill her Lady.

* * *

ONCE AGAIN… PLEASE DON'T HATE ME! One chapter left for part 2. Please R&R!


	19. Chapter Seventeen

The potion was complete. Bringing forth his poison he let a few drops enter the vial, and then pricked his finger with his claw, letting some of it swirl inside the vial. Making his way to the dungeons he had to do this before the council came. Seeing his guards he growled. "Leave us…"

Bowing they left. He walked the last two feet to the cell that housed his mate and almost cried when he saw her. She was deathly pale and barley breathing. How could he have done this to her? She gifted him with so much love but then he remembered what she had done to him. It ate at him like a plague. Entering the cell he scowled. She was very sick. Looking at the vial in his hand, he closed his eyes and wished it hadn't come to this. "Miko…"

She stiffened. Opening her eyes, the room span. Finally she felt her eyes set onto his regal form and she let a tear fall. "Sesshomaru-sama."

It irked him for a split second; that damn honorific. But he let his ice cold mask stay in place. "Are you ready for your punishment?"

Taking a deep breath, she sat up, holding onto the cot for stability, she dry heaved but nothing came out. Looking up into his eyes, she saw that the cold that set in; she would never see his eyes full of love and life ever again. She was mad at herself for trusting so easily. She nodded her head. "I am my lord…"

It broke his heart to have to say this, but he had to do it. "For treason against myself, and the West, your punishment is banishment from these lands…"

Kagome looked up at him in shock. _'Not death my lord?'_ Nodding her head, she sighed.

Uncorking the vial he offered it to her. "Drink this Kagome."

She looked at it and was instantly reminded of the vial that Inuyasha drank before… "Sesshomaru please listen to me! It wasn't me! It was m-…"

Sesshomaru roared and almost broke the vial in his hands. "Do as your Lord tells you Kagome!" She saw his tears then and it broke her heart.

Kagome's tears came like a fountain, taking the vial from his hand, noting the coldness of them she drank the potion down. She instantly felt like she was being consumed by a fire. She screamed, clutching her neck and her heart.

Sesshomaru turned his head and walked away from the carnage that he just administered. Seeing the guards at the end of the hall, he gave his order. "Take her far away from here. She has been banished…"

The guards looked at him with shock. "But my lord. She did not have a trail! Her side of the story was not heard!"

Sesshomaru listened as her screams turned to sobs knowing the poison was eating her alive, it choked him to think what else. "Do as your Lord has ordered. My judgment has been done." The guards saw as he walked away from them and sighed. They had orders they had to keep.

* * *

Diachi saw the council enter the chamber; most of them just as confused as he was. Councilman Takashi addressed him. "Diachi-sama. What have you learned?"

He sighed. "I have spoken to her and what she says is the truth. There was, indeed, a human's scent on her, but not_ in_ her. The whole situation doesn't sit well with me. It was planned out too perfectly. The note given to Sesshomaru from Yuu, Kagome's servant, said to be at this address at exactly this amount of time. Not any earlier. Also I spoke with Yuu; she said Kagome was acting strange, her face was devoid of any emotion whatsoever… I believe that Kagome was framed to get back at Sesshomaru. It seems to me that someone is still after Sesshomaru…"

The council seemed to agree. "Where is she now Diachi?"

"She is in the dungeons. Come I will take you to her…"

* * *

Upon arriving, he knew something was wrong; first he didn't see any guards and the cell she was in was empty. The only thing that was there, however, was a strong smell of poison and burnt skin. Growling he ran up the stairs followed closely by the council.

Following his nephews scent he found him in the garden watching the rest of the cherry blossoms fall. "What have you done?!"

Sesshomaru did not turn to acknowledge him. "I have done what I must as a Lord…"

Diachi was livid! "She did not get a trial Sesshomaru! There is reasonable doubt that she was framed to hurt you!"

Sesshomaru heard his uncle and let it stab his cold heart. He sighed. "What's done is done; my word is law. The council is no longer needed…"

Diachi came up behind his nephew and threw him into the wall that surrounded the garden. "So you kill her?! Without hearing her side of it! Someone is still out to destroy you Sesshomaru! How can you be so reckless?!"

Sesshomaru looked at his uncle in agony. Letting a tear fall, he tried not to let his lip quiver. "I couldn't kill her uncle… But I might as well have…"

Diachi was shocked. Pulling his nephew up by his neck, he glared at him. "What did you do Sesshomaru?!"

He couldn't let his uncle see his look of shame and disgust; disgust of himself and the situation that obviously someone put him in. "I gave her the 'Undoing' elixir."

Diachi dropped his nephew to the ground in shock. Takashi came up to them and growled. "Lord Sesshomaru that potion is forbidden!"

Sesshomaru stood and wavered. "What's done is done. I cannot take back my actions. Now leave me…" He walked back into the citadel, never looking back. Going back to his study he found the stores of demon sake that his father and grandfather had placed in the walls. Uncorking one, he downed the entire bottle in one huge drag. Looking to the side where the crowns of vines lay in their cases he growled. Standing up he took the smaller of the two, calling his poison he melted the metal that signified the Lady. "There is no more Lady of the West. You are dead to me, Kagome…"

That was the last time he spoke her name…

That night he was wracked with pain that he had never in his long life experienced before; it ate at his very soul... It seemed that the potion had now crossed over to him. Reaching inside himself, he did not feel her any longer; her emotions and feelings, her reiki, was gone; now she was truly dead to him…

* * *

And Part 2 is complete! I know and I'm sorry for the EXTREMELY short chapter! And please don't hate me about how things turned out! I promise to make it up to you in Part 3! Most of part 3 is already completed! I just have to put it together!

Thank you so much for reading! I truly have the best readers in the world! Please R&R!


	20. Part Three: Renewal

Part Three: Renewal

"_**Kagome… Kagome, my child; go home…" **_

She was cold, so cold. She cracked open her eyes and stared ahead of her. She was no longer in the dungeon at the citadel, but in the middle of a forest. Picking her head up she almost cried out at the pain she was in. Finding it hard to move she let her head fall back down. Bringing her powers to the surface, she felt only reiki, no youki. That's what the potion did; it took away her mating; unbinding her soul with his... Nothing of him was left. Bringing her hand up to the left side of her neck she did cry out. Her neck felt burnt. It was red hot and gaping open. Calling her powers to her hand she healed her neck as much as she could before she passed out again.

* * *

The next time she woke, her head was much better but her body still shook with pain; muscle spasms wracked her slowly healing form. Stumbling to a nearby river she almost fell in. Bringing water up to her dry throat she almost threw the water back up. How long had it been since she drunk or ate anything? She got up again and started walking. She chose a direction and stuck to it. Keeping close to the tree line as her anchor she walked for hours. With every step she was wracked with pain. She could feel the poison still eating away at her body. She had to constantly stop and rest…

"_**Go home…"**_

On the third day of constant walking, resting, healing herself, she doubled over in pain; clutching her stomach. That's when she felt a wetness in her pants. Looking down thinking that she had urinated on herself, she was surprised that the liquid she found was not urine but blood. Gasping she quickly found a source of water, a small stream. Shedding her hakamas, she found huge clots of blood coming from her womb. "Oh Sesshomaru! I am so sorry!"

* * *

She cried as she continued to pass blood and clots. She had miscarried his pup! She was so disgusted with herself. He had wanted a pup so badly! She cried in sorrow of her lost pup and also for the father they would never know. The day passed on and now it was close to nightfall and she was starting to get dizzy. Putting her hakamas back on, she walked a few feet before collapsing. She had lost too much blood. Welcoming the darkness, she hoped that Kami would let her die; then her suffering would end…

* * *

A woman of twenty dressed in a pink and black slayer suit was walking through the forest inspecting the land. She was tuned into every snap of a twig, every smell, every movement. Seeing nothing out of the ordinary she turned to return to the rendezvous point.

Seeing an older man waiting for her she smiled. "How was your scout?"

"It was fine father. Nothing out of the ordinary. Where is Kohaku?"

Sousai nodded his head to the left of him. "He is checking the Western side. Come let us go find him. It is getting dark…"

* * *

Kohaku was making his way back toward the rendezvous point but somehow he got turned around. He had been taking these paths for years; how was it that he managed to get lost?! He huffed as he turned the wrong way again. Looking through the trees he saw some red that was out of place near a small stream. Slowly advancing, weapon drawn, he saw a woman laying on her side; coming closer he smelled blood and knew she was injured. Quickly resheathing his weapon, picking her up, he suddenly turned the right way and found that he knew his way back; it would seem that he was meant to get lost… Sprinting he quickly came upon his companions. "Father! Sango! We must hurry back to the village!"

Sango and Sousai looked at the cargo that he held and followed closely behind him. "Sango! Run ahead and tell Sa'ri that she is needed!"

Sango nodded her head and ran like she never had before. Calling to the guards before reaching them. "Open the gates!" Instantly recognizing the chief's daughter they let her in. "Keep them open! My father and my brother are coming quickly!"

Running to the miko's hut in the middle of the bustling village she ran inside without knocking. "Sa'ri! We found a young woman on our scout! She is bleeding heavily!"

Sa'ri an older woman looked up and sighed. "I will get my futon ready Sango! Bring her in as fast as you can!"

Sango bowed to her elder and ran to the gates. Seeing her father and brother running up the steps to the village she called to the villagers to clear a path. Seeing her brother run past, she was scared. The blood from the young woman that littered the ground was too much. Sending a prayer to Kami, hoping to save the woman or let her pass in peace.

* * *

Sa'ri was getting her herbs out when she heard the chief's son bring in her patient. "Put her there and leave us! Sango! I'm going to need your help!"

Sango entered when Kohaku left. It was then that Sango noticed the attire that woman was wearing. "She is a miko! Why didn't she heal herself?"

Sa'ri was too busy removing the miko garb from her patient to think of the reasons why her patient was dying. "Come Sango. We can ponder that later."

Stripping her down, they saw she was bleeding from her womb. Sa'ri took many cloths and placed them at the woman's thighs. "Sango hold these here. I was not expecting this…"

Sango did as she was told but soon the towels were saturated and Sango pulled her hands back to her chest. "Sa'ri! Her blood burned me!"

Sa'ri looked up and saw that the heiress was correct. Running to her patient, she dipped her finger in the blood and she was being burned as well. "Sango. Please step out and do not come back in until the light has faded…"

Sango stared at her in disbelief. Nodding her head she exited the hut.

Sa'ri sighed. Turning to look at the girl again, she peaked behind her neck and sighed. "So you finally made it home… Mother Midoriko. Please hear my plea. One of your daughters is in need. Take my life and give it to hers; she still has much to live for. I have foreseen it…"

Placing her hands on the cold body of the woman in front of her, she felt her powers flare and push inside of her patient. Feeling her life drain from her she saw everything that the woman had gone through and she cried for her. Hoping that now, she could have a second chance to be with him. Letting her reiki come back inside of herself, she toppled over to her side.

* * *

Sango was inside the hut as soon as the light faded. She gasped as she saw the elder miko on her side, hardly0 breathing. Coming to her she held her. "Sa'ri! Do not leave us!"

She smiled. "Sango it is my time. Please take care of her; Mother Midoriko has blessed her…" With that she went lax in her arms.

Sango let a tear fall for the elder miko, then looked over at the young miko; she was no longer bleeding and fully healed. Placing the elder miko down, she reached over to cover the younger one so that she wouldn't get cold. Standing she left the hut.

Sousai and Kohaku was waiting for her when she exited the hut; as well as the entire village. Sango sighed. "Sa'ri has given her life to save the younger miko. Mother Midoriko has blessed her…"

Murmuring was heard but no words were spoken. Sousai nodded. Turning to the village men he called to them. "Make a funeral pyre for our fallen miko. Sango can you stay here with the younger miko until she awakens?"

Sango nodded. "I would like to give my final respects when the time comes father…"

Sousai nodded. "I will make sure that it happens my daughter…"

"Thank you father."

* * *

Slowly she opened her eyes. Letting them focus she saw she was in a hut. She was so sore, but nothing hurt. Sitting up she groaned. _'What happened?'_

"So you're awake…"

She turned and saw a young woman, around her age in a pink and green kimono, but she could see the warrior garb under it. Kagome's eyes widened. "So I'm in the Taijiya village then…"

Sango's hackles were risen at that statement. "How did you know that?"

The miko pointed to her sleeve; her warrior's uniform was showing. Sango calmed down. "Oh…"

Kagome turned away from her to look at the hut. "This is a miko's hut…"

"Yes, it was…"

Kagome winced. "Was…"

Sango gritted her teeth. Sa'ri was like a grandmother to her, and now she was gone. "She gave her life to save yours. Tell me, why is that?"

Kagome turned to the woman and sighed. "I do not know. I wish I would've died. At least then I could've met the pup that I miscarried…"

Sango was shocked. "You lay with a demon?!"

Kagome smiled but then frowned. "I am not like other mikos. I know for a fact that some demons are not evil; as I am sure you know that as well…"

Sango sighed. What the miko said was true. There were good demons and bad demons… But still… "Were you forced upon?"

Kagome looked at her in shock. "No! Never! He is too honorable for that!"

"Then why is it that you were out in the wilderness, almost dead if said demon was so honorable?"

Kagome let a tear leak from her eye. Sango noticed but said nothing. "He is a good demon. And with all of the pain he put me through, I still love him…" Reaching up she rubbed the now healed part of her neck that his mark had been; she could still feel the punctures where his fangs had been. She cried again.

Sango looked at the broken woman in front of her. Seeing her fingers linger on her neck, Sango now knew. "You were mated…"

The miko nodded.

Sango sighed. Getting up from the floor she headed to the door.

"I am sorry that Sa'ri gave her life for mine…"

Sango turned on her again. "H-How did you know her name?!"

Kagome looked up and then back down. That was when Sango saw the miko's eyes. Blue, ice blue… Just like… "Sa'ri said you were blessed by Mother Midoriko."

Her eyes grew wide. "What?!"

Sango bent down to her haunches. "You were blessed by Mother Midoriko. There is a reason why you did not die. Sa'ri's life was your gift. Please do not squander it…" With that she left the hut.

Kagome let her tears fall. She had once again cheated death. "Why Kami why? What is left for me here on this plain? I do not understand…"

* * *

Finding some clean miko clothes she exited the hut. Walking around the village she smiled. It had come a long way…

She saw many people, young and old look at her strangely. She smiled and carried on. Looking around, she found the biggest hut and sighed. Stepping up to the mat, she knocked on the door jamb. "Enter…"

Walking in she saw a young man a few years younger than she and also, she assumed, the chief of the village. She bowed to the elder.

Sousai gasped. "Lady Miko, you have been sleeping for a week. I am surprised that you are up and walking around."

Kagome stood to full height. "I am fully healed and I was stiff; I needed to stretch my muscles."

Sousai nodded. Extending his hand to a spot across the fire pit. "Please have a seat Lady Miko…"

She walked over and sat down. Looking up she saw the girl that had been in the hut with her walk in from one of the back rooms. She scowled and left the hut in a rush.

Sousai sighed. "Please forgive Sango Lady Miko. She lost a dear friend and grandmother figure when Sa'ri left us." He saw the miko flinch.

"I am sorry for your village's loss. I am willing to take her place if you would let me."

Sousai nodded. Looking at the miko he wondered how a girl as young as her had already been through so much. He saw her look up and saw then the color of her eyes. He gasped. "Your eyes…"

Kagome smiled. "Yes… I know. I am a direct descendant of Mother Midoriko…"

Sousai smiled. "Well then I accept your offer to stay. And welcome home Lady?"

She smiled. "Kagome. My name is Kagome…"

* * *

Well first chapter of part 3! Hope you enjoyed it! Please R&R! :D


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Inuyasha walked into the study of the Northern citadel. He had been meeting with his uncle for months now, to give his uncle an update on how his brother was doing. He smiled thinking about what had happened. The miko was gone and his brother had turned from an already formidable ruler to one that was absolutely ruthless. He no longer held any emotion. He was all business now, nothing extra. He would work for days on end, never eating or sleeping until Kaeda told him to.

Knocking on the door he waited for his uncle to respond. "Enter…"

Slowly walking in, he sat down in front of his uncle. His uncle didn't look good, normally the happy-go-lucky personality was full of life and didn't really care too much about the North. The North had always been a very prosperous and self-sustaining people. But now as he looked down he saw that the North was drying up; the North was crumbling… "Uncle what has happened?"

Diachi looked up and sighed. "Oh… It's nothing you needn't worry about… Now how is Sesshomaru? Is he recovering?"

Inuyasha sighed; trying to look apathetic. "He keeps himself locked away in his study, refuses to eat or sleep. He is still acting like a self-centered brat; like his favorite toy was taken from him…"

Diachi sighed, rubbing his face with his hand. "Inuyasha you shouldn't say that. Sesshomaru was in love with her, and someone framed her."

Inuyasha growled. "They can't prove that! She is no longer here and they can't find the human that was involved! I say good riddance!"

Diachi growled, slapping his nephew across the room. "How dare you pass judgment on her Inuyasha?! She was the sweetest, most selfless person I have ever met! What makes you so bitter?!"

Inuyasha picked himself off the floor growling at his uncle. "Sesshomaru didn't fight for me when the South was up for grabs; he just sat there and let the council dictate _our_ lives!"

Diachi had heard enough. "Sesshomaru was just going along with the plan!"

Inuyasha stood shock still. "What plan?"

Diachi cursed under his breath. He sighed. "Sesshomaru wanted the South to go to you from the beginning. He saw how you took charge in leading the attack, and knew you were ready; I thought, and still think you are ready. The council however, are not that trusting. They wanted to see if you were in fact ready. They devised a plan that in five years, if you continued to exhibit leadership, that then you would be given the South. Sesshomaru tried his hardest to give you the South, this whole ruse is the council's doing; not Sesshomaru's…"

Inuyasha had to sit down. Sesshomaru…_didn't_ betray him? He wanted him to have a chance? Kami! What had he done?!

* * *

Kagome was heading back to her hut for the night. The taijiya village wanted her to have Sa'ri's old hut but she didn't feel right in taking it. The old miko gave her life to save hers and also she felt that since she betrayed the West, in her own eyes, that she didn't deserve the splendor of a nice hut. Walking to the edge of the village she saw her hut, or what you would call a hut. It had enough shelter to be called that. The fire pit was just big enough for her to cook a small stew for herself, since she didn't entertain much…

Feeling the breeze pick up, she shivered slightly. Looking up to the sky she saw clouds rolling in. "It's going to rain tonight…" And with the constantly falling temperatures, there was the possibility of ice mixing in. Sighing she almost ran to her hut; it seemed that winter was coming very early this year.

Finally making it, she took some branches and placed them in the pit. Finding her flint she created a few sparks; smiling when they took root in the dry leaves she had already there. After making sure the fire wouldn't go out, she pulled her futon from its place in the corner. Sitting down she cleared her mind, calling upon her center and entering her sanctuary.

Opening her mind's eye she found herself in a garden in the spring; the sakura tree was in full bloom, she felt the heat of the sun on her skin and she giggled. Bringing her arms out, she twirled loving the sights and smells. Coming to a stop after feeling herself become dizzy she saw what she was looking for. Smiling she walked up to the being under the sakura tree. It unnerved her so much that she found a large white dog in her sanctuary one day.

She was almost scared of it when she first saw it, approaching slowly, she saw it open its eye and she paused, hoping not to spook it. Where had she seen the dog before? It sighed in its assessment of her and she continued to approach it. Finally making it up to the large dog, she raised her hand and barely touched its head. It made a sound and startled her but it didn't seem bothered. Finding more confidence she petted the large beast again and she smiled when it let her.

Now it was a daily thing for her, to find the large beast waiting for her under the sakura tree. Petting the beast, she sat down beside it and did her meditation. Breathing in and out she processed her life and went over every detail to hopefully find reason in everything. She sighed as she, once again, found no answers. Feeling the slight weight in her lap he opened her eyes to find the beast's muzzle in her lap waiting for attention. Smiling she scratched it under the chin and giggled when it made a noise of appreciation. Sighing she stood up. The beast looked at her and whined. She frowned. "I'm sorry… I have to go back."

The beast continued to whine, standing up he walked to the bridge and sat down in front of it; effectively blocking her way to exit her sanctuary. "Please don't do this. I will be back soon…"

'_**Do not leave me again…' **_

Kagome gasped. "I didn't know you could speak… You know I will return tomorrow…"

The great beast sighed. _**'I know you will return. But I get so lonely here without you…'**_

Kagome smiled sadly. She knew what loneliness was and she hated it just as much as the next person. "I'm sorry…" She felt tears prickle her eyes as she gazed into the eyes of the great beast in front of her. It reminded her of something, but for the life of her, she couldn't remember what… "Think of it like this. You are always here, so you never are really without me…"

The great beast's eyes widened somewhat. It would seem that he never thought of that. Standing up, he pounced on her and licked her face until she was laughing. She hadn't laughed that hard in ages! Glancing up she saw the beast hassling and wagging its tail in happiness. _**'I am so glad that I found you! My master never comes and visits me anymore!'**_

Kagome found this odd but paid it no mind. The beast moved out of the way and she stood up; scratching the dog behind the ear. "I will return soon, but remember that you are always with me…"

The great beast licked her face again and yipped making her jump slightly. _**'And I will anxiously await your return…'**_

She watched him bound back over to the sakura tree and lay back down; its great eyes watching her as she left her sanctuary.

Kagome returned to reality and found that I was indeed storming and feeling the cold seep into her very bones she sighed. Building the fire back up she took the holey quilt that she found in the old hut and settled down for the night; hoping that tomorrow her questions would be answered.

* * *

He sat in his study going over things and he was starting to feel the fatigue. He had not slept or eaten in weeks. Hearing the clinking of ice against the window he looked out and saw that it was raining and ice have mixed in. Sighing he found his list of suppliers to the West and found that some of the crops had not been harvested yet. _'Damn…'_ He said a quick prayer to Kami to help his people have enough food for the upcoming harsh winter.

Standing up he made his way to his bedchambers. Many servants still walked around doing their last duties of the day. Walking into his chambers he was instantly reminded of her. Her scent still had not left the room and it clinched his heart. Now in his right mind, he did see his uncle's side of the story, and ultimately hers. But was it the truth? There was still so much that was left unsaid and untold; he doubted everything… Now that he knew the potion had worked, he knew that she was dead somewhere. He gasped as a pain in his chest stopped him short. _'What is this pain?'_

Rubbing the pain away he looked at his bed and sneered. It would be detrimental to him and his health if he laid down in the bed that she slept in. Growling he went into the sitting room. Sitting down on one of the futons he relaxed his tired body, closing his eyes and disconnected from the outside world.

Opening his mind's eye, he looked around, breathing in the sweet smell of the sakura tree, hearing water trickle in the little stream, and feeling the spring sun heat his cold skin. Standing up he made his way to the tree. Looking around his sanctuary, not finding his beast he sighed. Sitting down next to the tree he rested. This was the only place that he could find that didn't remind him of her.

Letting his mind wander, he was not ready for the sudden appearance of not his beast, but of a small cat that dropped into his lap. It was raven black and had blue eyes. He had come to find this cat in his sanctuary for quite some time; but never really remembered when he first saw it. Sighing he began rubbing the cat, making it purr. He smiled slightly. The cat reminded him of something, but couldn't remember what it was.

He rested for what felt like days but he was sure it was only a few hours. Picking up the cat he placed it on the ground next to him and started to walk away.

'_**Don't go…'**_

Sesshomaru gasped and turned to the cat again. "I didn't know you could speak little one…"

The cat came up to him, rubbing itself on his shoes and pants. Sighing he crouched down petting the small feline. _**'Please don't go… I am so lonely here…'**_

Sesshomaru sighed. "I must return to reality little one. I have an entire nation to govern…"

The cat meowed sadly. _**'Please don't leave me… I promise to do all that is expected of me! Just give me a chance.'**_

Sesshomaru picked the little cat up and gazed in its eyes. There was something very familiar about those eyes; but for the life of him he couldn't put his finger on it. "I will return to my sanctuary little one. But this place is a part of me, and you will always remain here. No need to be lonely, fore I am always with you…"

He saw the little cat's eyes widen and it licked his hand with its scratchy tongue. He chuckled at the little feline's antics. _**'Thank you! I promise to be good! I cannot wait to see you again! I love all of the cuddling! You were always the best cuddlier!'**_

Seeing the little cat run to the sakura tree he smiled, then he frowned. Was he ever happy? Thinking back, yes, he was, very recently. What had gone wrong to make him throw away his happiness? Turning from his sanctuary, crossing the bridge back to reality.

Opening his tired eyes, he first smelt raw meat. Looking down he saw a platter full of meat. His mouth watered. He grabbed a steak and swallowed it whole. Had food every tasted this good?! One steak became two, then four, then six! He was so full after cleaning his plate that he didn't care if his bed smelled like her. Walking blindly to the soft silk, he fell into a deep restless sleep that consisted of a woman that he still very much loved…


	22. Chapter Twenty

Winter came and gone. The taijiya village thrived, and with Kagome as their miko, no child or elderly person died that year. But with the warmer weather, came the demons. Many demons were hibernators and they started to wake, terrorizing the villages. One village in particular was in dire need of the taijiya. The messenger had traveled many days without stopping.

Sousai took the tired traveler into his hut, gave him food and water and heard the man out. "So tell me what kind of demons are we dealing with?"

The traveler sighed. "We live close to a forest about two days from here; and there have been a rise of bear youkai. They were not a problem last year, so I don't know where they all came from. We have already lost a few men. We have already lost our supplying village when the Southern princess came through, killing and destroying all they saw…"

Kagome had been let into the meeting and she winced. Of course, Sousai noticed this. "Lady Kagome? Do you know of the dealings with the South? Have you any news?"

Kagome fingered the wound on her shoulder where Ryu almost killed her with his arrow. Taking a deep, stuttering breath she looked at the men. "I do know that Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Inuyasha have dealt with it and the South is no longer a problem…"

Sousai and the traveler looked at her strangely but let it go. Sango looked at her with an all knowing frown. Since the winter, they had become pretty close, especially since she made the miko stay with her in the chief's hut for the winter.

Kagome looked at the heiress and sighed. "Later…" she whispered to her.

Sango sighed. Sitting up straighter she continued to listen to the traveler.

"…Also, we have had some strange disturbances in the village elders hut. We hardly saw him during the winter months and when he did come out, he had changed somehow…"

Kagome listened intently. "Tell me more…"

"He stares at nothing and doesn't talk to anyone. But when he does, his voice has completely changed…"

Kagome thought on this. "How old is the elder?"

"Almost in his fiftieth year…"

Kagome nodded. "It seems to me that he has been possessed by a demon. If he has changed nearly over night and during the winter, it may have been one that usual hibernates…"

The traveler looked pale. Kagome smiled. "It is okay. I shall travel with you to make sure he is taken care of…"

Sousai smiled. "Our miko is one of the best. She had made sure that none of our villagers died this past winter. She will take care of the elder, while some of my best slayers will accompany you. Sango, my daughter and my son, Kohaku will also be joining you…"

The villager looked shocked. "Your daughter?"

Sango gritted her teeth. Sousai smiled. "She is one the best taijiya that I have ever seen…"

Sango stood up and bowed to her elders. "We will leave at first light… Be ready." She left the room with a huff.

Kagome sighed. Standing up she bowed to the chief. "I will take my leave Sousai-chan. I must get my things ready…"

* * *

Two days later found the traveling party at the terrorized village. Sango and Kohaku were on edge; for good reason. During their travels they learned not to underestimate, anything. Kagome was nervous as well. While traveling to the village, she was all the while getting closer to the Western citadel. Even though it had been a few months, she was still scared of being found by him on one of his scouts.

Coming closer the village proper Kagome started to breathe easier. Seeing the hustle and bustle of a town brought back good memories of past villages; but then it turned sour. She tried not to think about the last village she lived in before meeting the Western Lord. She was brought out of her musings when a villager came running up to him.

"Oh Taru! I'm so glad you're back! They attacked again last night; killing half of the cattle!"

Taru sighed. "That is very unfortunate. I have brought back two skilled taijiya and their miko to help…"

The villager looked at the miko in confusion. "I am sorry Lady Miko. I do not see the reason why you have come?"

Kagome smiled. "I am here to address the issue that has found your headman."

The villager still looked perplexed. "We have a priest here now. He has also found a few homes that had evil residual spirits lying in them…"

Kagome looked at Sango then back at the villager; she hadn't sensed any evil spirits in this town expect the one coming from the headman's home. "Can you please take me to him? I'm sure he would like some help."

Coming up to a large group of people, and also in the more well to do people of the village she saw a man about a few years older than herself conducting an exorcism of a house that seemed to nothing wrong with it.

"Mako, my fine sir! I'll have you know that the evil spirit accosting your home is of the worst kind! I will be able to exorcise your home believe me!"

The villager bowed, along with his wife in great joy. "Oh priest thank you! Thank you! Please let us pay you for your troubles!"

The priest smiled. "Yes, I will gladly take what you have to offer!"

"We will give you some of our finest gold that has been passed down for generations; and also some of our food for your travels! Just please get rid of the demon!"

Kagome was livid! This priest was tricking the villagers. Coming up to the door she smiled sweetly at the villagers on the floor. "No need to do that Mako. I will do it for nothing!"

The priest turned and saw a miko and paled. "Ah Lady Miko! How fortunate you came! I was just about to exorcise this place of the evil spirit!"

Kagome through a ball of energy at the house for show and bowed to the villagers. "You may return to your daily lives. I have purified the houses of the village, there are no more evil spirits in your houses. Now if you excuse me, I will escort the priest to the next village so he can continue to help others…" Grabbing onto the priest's arm she drug him from the villagers. The villagers looked at each other in confusion. What just happened?

* * *

Kagome took the priest in question behind some of the huts and let him go rather harshly. Alright you! You have been scamming these people for food and gold! Are you even a priest?"

He scoffed. "Oh course I am! I can see even the slightest evil spirit coming from the houses and simply offered my services."

Kagome crossed her arms in front of herself. "Uh huh. And I'm a demon with wings…"

The priest smirked and she saw him slink over to her. "Well you are a beautiful demon with wings…"

Kagome was about to offer a rebuttal but it was cut off by something caressing her backside. She was too shocked to speak but the next thing he said broke her out of her reverie. "I am a man living on borrowed time and I have only one request… Would you bear my children?"

Kagome gasped and a resounding slap came echoed throughout the valley. "Hentai!"

He caressed his red cheek all the while mumbling, "It was all worth it…"

She balked at the man and growled. "Well now if you will excuse me I have some REAL work to do…"

"Are you talking about the headman?"

Kagome turned stopped short and turned. "Y-Yes… How did you kn-"

He turned solemn. "Though you may not believe it, I am a priest Lady Miko and I have been waiting for the right moment to slay the demon that has taken possession of the headman. The demon only comes out at night; usually when other demons attack the village. While everyone runs in a panic, the demon can feed on the cattle, and then blame it on the demon attacks. He's a very clever beast actually…"

Kagome was astounded. "Well how do you think we should go about this then?"

* * *

Sango and Kohaku stayed in the shadows of the forest waiting; for anything… The forest was quiet; too quiet…

The forest seemed to have stopped moving; no birds flew or sung, rabbits hid in their holes, deer scurried to their dens; everything seemed to stop. Something was coming…

Kohaku looked to his sister and she gazed back; nodding her head she agreed.

Each scanning the area they found movement coming from the east and west; an ambush was about to take place. They took to running toward the village.

Arriving they had maybe two minutes to collect themselves when the village was attacked. Bear youkai with green and red markings ran at full speed towards them. Sango smiled beneath her mask. "Kohaku now!"

Each threw poisoned gas on the ground in front of the demons and jumped out of the way. The bear youkai coughed and sputtered, turning from the village, the youkai, which consisted of five large beasts, turned to their new opponents. Growling they charged blindly at the taijiya.

Kohaku unleashed his kusarigama, slicing one of the demons throats; Sango threw her hiraikotsu, beating the others down to the ground, all the while slicing them up. The bear youkai screamed in pain, but continued to fight.

* * *

Kagome and the priest, Miroku, waited outside of the headman's hut as the demons started to attack. Kagome saw out of the corner of her eye as he got sacred sutras ready to throw at the headman, all the while she hitched an arrow waiting for the demon resurface. They didn't have to wait long…

At the first scream of pain, the headman exited from his hut. He was an older man with graying hair; he stood tall in confidence, but he exuded the evil aura of a demon. She and Miroku could actually see the evil coming off of him. She shuddered. Looking toward Miroku, he nodded. Throwing his sutras to the possessed man, the evil spirit shimmered and exited the headman. It was another bear youkai, this one however was much larger than the ones that Sango and Kohaku were fighting; and much more powerful. It screamed in pain as the sutras took root. Kagome let lose a sacred arrow and saw it hit it's target. She smiled, but then faltered. It turned and locked eyes with her and Miroku.

"So you think that a monk and a miko could bring me down?! How pathetic!" It charged.

Kagome brought her powers from within her. She saw the demon and Miroku stagger back. She hadn't exuded this much power in a long time. She smiled. "I am no ordinary miko demon. Be gone from this plain…" Flinging a ball of pure white energy, she threw it at her target and it screamed in pain and was no more. Miroku balked at the miko but smiled. Coming up to the pile of ash that was left of the demon he said a prayer for the demon. Turning he saw that the miko was somewhat pale.

"Lady Kagome, are you alright?"

She sighed breathing somewhat heavily. Opening her eyes she smiled. "Yes Miroku, I am fine. Through meditation I was able to finally control the power within me. Also, my recent blessing from Mother Midoriko must have helped…"

Miroku stood wide eyed for a moment until he was taken out of his stupor when he heard more roars from the outside of the village; the possessed headman was taken care of but the other demons were still attacking. "Kagome you stay here and heal the headman, I will go help the taijiya."

* * *

Sango had killed another bear youkai and heaved for breathe. That was the seventh one she had killed by herself alone! Kohaku looked to have killed about the same amount! Where were they all coming from?! She let lose her hiraikotsu again killing another two. She was getting tired and she knew her brother was as well. That's when she saw something flying towards her. Looking around she saw a man dressed in dark purple robes running towards her and her brother. Instantly she thought the worse, an unknown person running towards her, never boded well. That's when she saw him take out pieces of paper throwing them towards the demons. Now she understood. This was the priest; he was throwing sutras at the demons. Seeing the sutras take root, the demons cried in pain and in death, she smiled. With renewed strength, she flung her mighty boomerang killing three more demons.

* * *

Kagome smiled as the headman started to come around. She had made him comfortable inside of his hut. Laying him down she brought forth her powers again, looking inside of him to find any lingering evil and also to give his body a boost to come back to reality. Pulling back she waited. The headman's wife was in tears when she saw her husband's eyes open. Kagome smiled and with a small pang of jealousy she walked away from the happy couple.

Walking to the outskirts she saw that the fighting was finally over. She smiled as Sango looked over her brother, making sure that he was okay. Seeing Miroku pray for the fallen demons she smiled. "Well looks like all is well…"

Sango smiled and heaved a sigh of relief. "Yes, we all came out of this alive and well…" Turning to the monk she gave a small bow. "Thank you monk for coming when you did. I didn't know how much longer I would've lasted…"

Miroku turned to the warrior now and was speechless for only a moment. He was astounded by one, the warrior was a woman, and two, a beautiful woman at that. Thinking on it now, he had never seen a woman of her caliber or beauty in his life of travel. Coming up to her, he took her hands in his; seeing a blush stain her cheeks he smiled. "You are quite welcome my lovely warrior. I would've done anything to save such a beautiful woman if I could have…"

Sango was stunned silent; she had never been called beautiful by anyone… "T-Thank you kind monk…"

He smiled, stepping closer to her body, bringing her enclosed hands to his chest he sighed. She gasped at the closeness. "There is something I would like to ask you…"

"Y-Yes…"

"Would you do me the honor of bearing my children?"

Sango gasped and tried to pull away but was kept in place by a hand on her backside. Looking down she saw the monk's hand was not only cupping but caressing her bottom! She gasped in shock; slapping the monk, effectively knocking him out. "HENTAI!"

Kagome face palmed her head and shook her head. "Oh Miroku…"

* * *

Thanks for reading! Please R&R! :D


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

Life turned into normalcy for Kagome. Get up, leave her shambled hut, make rounds to the village people, see Sousai for any reports of demon attacks, gather herbs, and back to her hut. She did this day in, day out for almost two years. She smiled slightly when she thought about what the last two years had brought. They had returned from the village with Miroku in tow; much to Sango and Kohaku's discontent.

It took many beatings from Sango and many more declarations of love on Miroku's part, but fate seemed had finally caught up to her friends. They were married six months after returning from their extermination of the bear youkai; needless to say, Miroku was very persistent. She laughed. Then ten months later, Sango delivered twin girls with Kagome's help. Miroku was ecstatic.

She smiled as she knocked on one of the doors of the villagers that was ill. Her smile turned into a slight frown. The only thing she could do for this villager was make them comfortable; they would die within the week. Spring had arrived but the nights were still cold. She had tried her hardest to keep as many people alive during the year, but it would seem that she was faltering.

With every person that she healed, it would seem that it took longer for her to recover; and it took more energy to heal someone. Not only that, but every once and awhile, she would experience horrible chest pains. Not ones that you would get from eating too much; no she barely ate anything at all. No these types of pain, she knew came from within her very soul. During those times, it would seem the only way to ease them were to slip into her meditative state and see the great beast that had taken residence there. Not that she complained. Smiling, thinking about the great beast; it was always so happy to see her and it would cuddle up against her and she was more than happy to rub it's ears.

Coming out of her musings she saw that she was close to Sango's hut. Smiling she knocked on the door jamb. "Come in!"

Entering the dwelling she was delighted to see her 'nieces' giggling at their father as he made himself look silly for their own enjoyment. "Miroku, be glad it's me or someone would definitely be spreading rumors about you being tied around your little girls' fingers…"

Miroku got up from the floor and smiled. "What can I say? I _**AM**_ tied around their fingers…"

Kagome laughed as she saw Sango come out from the back room holding some rice. "Hey Kagome! Are you hungry?"

Kagome's smile faltered. Looking away she found herself suddenly withdrawn; her posture turning from confident to worthless. "No… I'm fine. I had something before coming out this morning…" She lied as her stomach made protest.

Sango didn't look like she bought her lie for a second. Miroku sighed. "Kagome. Please we have more than enough; please sit down with us and enjoy yourself."

Kagome straightened her back. Bowing to her friends, she turned away from them. "I do not deserve enjoyment…"

Sango placed the rice down in the kitchen coming up behind the miko hugging her from behind; noticing then how small she had become. The miko garb was definitely hiding the fact that she was starving herself. "Kagome, I know what happened. I cried with you when you told me, we became sisters that night; please, sit down and eat with your family. We're worried about you…"

Kagome let a tear fall. "Sango really… I'm fine… Please let me go…"

Sango sighed but let her go. Seeing her sister leave her hut she let a tear fall. Feeling her husband embrace her she took a shuddering breath. "Why does she do this to herself Miroku?"

He sighed as he kissed the side of her head. "She has her reasons Sango. She feels like she disgraced herself and the West. She feels like she doesn't deserve even the most basic of needs. She is angry at herself for trusting so easily and this is how she punishes herself. Remember how long it took for her to open up about her past?"

Sango turned and nodded into his chest. "I know, I know… But doesn't she know that she's hurting the people that love her?"

He sighed. "I think her mind is so clouded that she doesn't realize that other people love her. Her mind is consumed with what happened, she over thinks and therefore basic needs are forgotten. Which includes love… I have seen her fire from her hut glowing well into the night when I'm up with the girls; she doesn't sleep…"

Sango gasped slightly. "How can she go on like this?"

Miroku sighed as he looked into her eyes. "She won't…"

* * *

The great lord of the West was angry; no he was irate! Why hadn't they found that human yet?! Two and a half years later and they still hadn't found him! Roaring, he ripped up the report from his investigator. How hard was it to find one human?! Growling he upturned his desk, scattering the other reports and started throwing books. He went to the stores of sake and found one that could get him drunk within the hour; one of the most potent ones he could find. As soon as she sat down onto the futon, he saw his uncle enter.

Diachi looked around the study with disgust. "Sesshomaru, do you know much furniture we have gone through as of late?"

Sesshomaru scowled, taking a long drag of the bottle in his hands. Diachi noticed.

"Still no sign of the human?"

Sesshomaru growled but said nothing.

Diachi sighed. "You know that stuff is not good for you nephew."

"This Sesshomaru cares not..." Effectively draining the rest of the bottle.

Diachi sighed. Walking up to the demon he sat down with him. Looking at him he had noticed that the great demon he was, was starting to falter. He wasn't eating, sleeping or even bathing… "Sesshomaru when was the last time you have taken a dip in the hot springs?"

Sesshomaru looked at him like he had grown a second head; but then he thought about it. When was the last time he had bathed? Sighing he stood up, and almost fell over again; the alcohol taking effect already. "This Sesshomaru wishes to retire for the night…"

Diachi stood up and offered him a hand to help him up. Sesshomaru looked at it strangely. "Why do you offer this Sesshomaru help? He doesn't need it…"

Diachi growled. "I am simply escorting you to your chambers. I have talked to Kaeda and she has confirmed that you have not left this study in months…"

The younger demon growled at the elder. "These are my chambers now. They do not smell of the bitch that betrayed me…"

Diachi growled. "So you still think that she betrayed you?"

Sesshomaru growled at him and he was close to losing control. "She defiled our mating! She betrayed my trust! She sullied the name of Tashio and the West!"

Diachi growled punching his nephew across the room. "Kagome was framed Sesshomaru!"

Sesshomaru stood up seeing red. "Do not say her name!"

Diachi was on him in moments, punching him again. "I will say her name if I like! Your Lady Kagome did not betray you Sesshomaru! She loved you with everything she was and you didn't give her the right to a fair trial! What kind of ruler and mate are you?!"

Sesshomaru growled and pushed himself up and away from his uncle. Running to the door, he ran outside and his beast was unleashed. The beast roared and began to run. He remembered his uncle's words and it made him run faster and longer. Everything he said was true; in a way, he betrayed her too. He didn't trust her enough to listen to her. He stopped close to the ocean; the same color of _her_ eyes... Roaring again, this time in grief; he finally realized that he was not the great ruler he thought he was. It was then that he decided that, mate or not, that he would rule the West like his father and grandfather did. They ruled with an iron fist, and so would he…

* * *

It took him a few days to return to the Western citadel in his human form. He figured that since he was out, he would inspect the lands. He saw that they and the people were thriving and prosperous. This pleased him greatly. Finally arriving he was met with the judgmental look of his uncle. He scowled. "Lord Diachi. This Sesshomaru has returned to rule the West, in the way of his sire and fore-sires."

Diachi looked at him and saw that something had changed; and not in a good way. "Sesshomaru. I respect that you wish to rule the West like your father and my brother, but would it be wise? Wouldn't you want to pave your own way in history?"

Diachi saw a mask of ice come over his nephew's face and it nearly stopped his heart.

"This Sesshomaru thinks that it worked for them, why not for himself?"

Diachi sighed. "So what of the matter with Kagome?"

Sesshomaru eyes tinted red but soon they turned back to gold. "This Sesshomaru has wasted two years of following nonsense. He has decided that it is a lost cause. If she were to return, this Sesshomaru will kill her. Her punishment should have been that but this Sesshomaru had grown soft with promises of love and devotion; only to be betrayed…" He turned to go back inside.

Diachi turned and followed his nephew. "Would you Sesshomaru? Would you kill her now?"

Sesshomaru faltered, but didn't say anything; fore he knew that if the time came, if she had survived, he didn't know if he would be able to…


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Looking through reports he saw that the West was starting to slowly come back from its attack from the South. It had been almost four and a half years, but crops were growing, people thriving, the lands were prosperous. He was happy. If only he was the same… As soon as he made the decision to rule as his fore-fathers and throw away the memory of the conniving bitch, he felt weaker, fatigue and his healers kept on saying nothing was wrong with him!

Gasping again as he felt the pains in his chest again… They always happened when he thought of her in a bad state of mind. Rubbing the continued sore spot he saw his brother barging into his study. "Hi Sesshomaru! How are things?"

Growling at his brother he spoke. "What has this Sesshomaru told you about not announcing one's self when entering a lord's place of business Inuyasha?"

The younger just waved him off. "Whatever Sesshomaru… So what are we going over today?"

They had continued with Inuyasha's lessons none the wiser. Once he learned of the plan, he felt horrible about what he did to his brother and mate, but in the end, he saw his brother turn colder, showing no emotion and everyone was more frightened of him now, including himself. Yes, that's how a dog demon should be; ruthless, unattached and unyielding.

Sesshomaru looked over his reports and sighed. "This Sesshomaru has nothing to show you today Inuyasha. He believes that there is nothing left for you to learn…"

Inuyasha nodded his head and stood up. Looking at his brother now, he was shocked to see how horrible he looked. He looked like he was nothing but skin and bones, his long hair was tangled and his eyes had dark circles under them. Sighing he came to a decision. "How about we take a break and walk the gardens?"

Sesshomaru looked confused. "In the middle of winter?"

Inuyasha shrugged his shoulders. "That hasn't stopped you before. Afterwards we can get something to eat. How does ten steaks, still bleeding, sound to you?"

Sesshomaru's stomach growled. When was the last time he had eaten? "Hn." Standing up he was overcome with lightheadedness and almost passed out. Luckily his brother was there to catch him…

Inuyasha ran to his brother's side and for the first time in his life, he was scared. "Sesshomaru?! What's wrong?!"

Sesshomaru looked up into his eyes and he couldn't focus. Growling at his weakness, he stood up, bracing himself on the desk for a moment and found the room had stopped spinning. Walking now on straight legs, he found the door. Looking back he saw his brother staring at him strangely. "Come Inuyasha, this Sesshomaru would like those steaks first, then a walk in the gardens…."

Inuyasha was shaken out of his stupor. Nodding he followed a little more closely beside his brother. _'I need to talk to Yumi. There must be something wrong with him to almost pass out like that…'_ He continued walking with his brother all the way to the dining room, but he never faltered again.

* * *

"Okay Sango push!"

She pushed with all her might and didn't feel the baby move an inch! She thought second pregnancies were supposed to easier! Screaming she fell back into her sister-in-laws chest.

"Good job Sango!" A young woman, named Rin exclaimed. Patting Sango's head with a damp, cool cloth she tried to help as much as she could. She came to the village almost two years ago after her entire village had been slaughtered; the taijiya village took her in. When Kohaku saw her, he swore it was love at first sight. He was smitten with her, and she with him. Their courtship lasted but five months. Marrying on midsummer's eve the whole village celebrated; much like they did when Sango and Miroku was married during the winter solstice.

Now she was expecting her first child with the chieftain's son; and she was now scared out of her mind watching her sister-in-law have her third child. She continued to wipe her face as beads of sweat surfaced.

Kagome used her powers to see how the baby was doing. She shook her head slightly; the baby was facing the wrong way and the heart rate was dropping with every push. Swearing under her breath she got up from her spot at the end of the futon. Going to her herbs she mixed a tea that would do what needed to be done. A few minutes later she sighed, saying a prayer to Kami she returned to her 'sister's' side.

"Sango…"

Opening her tired eyes she saw Kagome with a very serious face; she knew then that something was wrong. "What's wrong with the baby Kagome?!"

She sighed. "I can save it and you both, but I need to tell you, it will not be easy…"

"I will do anything to save my child Kagome! Just save it!"

Gritting her teeth, she gathered herself. "I can save you both but I must ask you to trust me! I need you to drink this. This will put you in a deep sleep…"

Rin was confused. "Why does she need to be asleep?"

Kagome sighed. "I must cut you open to get the baby out."

The other women were shocked. "H-have you done this before?"

Kagome turned her head, extending her hand over Sango's swollen belly; letting her hair shield her face. Hoping they wouldn't see the falsity in her face… "Yes, only once…"

Sango was solemn. Extending her hand she took the cup from Kagome's hand without any more questions. She felt instantly warm and felt herself slip away; praying to Kami to help Kagome save her child and hopefully herself.

Rin watched her sister-in-law slip into a deep sleep and looked to Kagome for answers. Kagome was already up finding the sharpest knife in her hut. Finding one she placed it over the fire next to them to somewhat sterilize it. Cleaning it with a wet rag she removed Sango's clothing. "Rin I need you to help me…"

Rin set down Sango's head and rushed to the end of the futon with Kagome. She was petrified. Kagome held the knife up to Sango's swollen belly and took a shaky breath. "Rin, I want you to help me hold her open when I start cutting. Hopefully we can get the baby out before she loses too much blood. When I give you the child I want you to keep it warm with the blankets and try to clean it. I will be too busy healing Sango to help you. Please just stay calm…"

Rin nodded. She took the blankets and got ready.

Kagome finally looked back to her friend. _'Please Kami, let me perform this right and let the baby and Sango live…'_ With her final prayer sent to the Kami, she made her first incision. Cutting close to the bottom of her belly she gathered skin, and muscle away as much as she could. Blood was everywhere. She couldn't find the head! "Rin put those down and hold her open for me!"

Rin was in shock! How was she able to do this and not even bat an eye?! She came out of her stupor when Kagome yelled at her. She dropped the blankets and held the six inch cut open.

Kagome smiled as she saw the muscle to the womb. Cutting it slightly, she saw the baby's head full of hair. Dropping the knife she put both of her hands inside of her friend, pulling the child out. Handing the child to Rin, she pulled gently on the cord, freeing the placenta from the womb. Kagome was covered with blood and so was Rin, but she still had to save her friend. "Rin I need you to find some string to tie off the cord about three inches from the stomach and cut the cord and try and clean its mouth out! I need to hear it crying!"

Kagome's powers flared and it engulfed the room with hot pink. First she healed the hemorrhaging from the womb, then the incisions to the womb's wall, then proceeded to heal the incisions she made through her abdominal muscle and skin; also cleaning the sites for infection. When she was almost done she heard the cry of the baby. Turning her head she saw that Rin had done well, the baby was starting to turn pink and was crying its little head off. She smiled and looked down at her friend. Sango was pale, but not clammy. Using her powers again, she saw her heart was still beating and she would survive; surveying her work finding no internal bleeding. Looking to Rin she asked, "What is it?"

Rin was so engrossed in keeping the child alive and focusing on that first cry that she had forgotten to look. Unravelling the blanket, she smiled in delight. "It's a boy!"

Kagome smiled. Getting up from Sango's side she was lightheaded, feeling her knees give out from under her, she fell.

"Kagome-chan?! Are you okay?!"

Kagome looked at her with tired, blurry eyes and sighed. "We must tell no one outside of our family that we did this Rin… Please make sure that you take care of them…" With that she welcomed darkness…

* * *

Miroku came in from doing rounds that morning and what he saw shocked him. The first thing he noticed was the blood. It was everywhere! More so than Sango's last pregnancy… Rin was holding the crying baby, and both his wife and 'sister' were laid down on the futon, both looking like death had greeted them; it nearly stopped his heart. "Rin?! Please tell me they didn't…?!" He couldn't voice his thoughts; they were too painful.

Rin looked up into his eyes with tears. "Miroku-chan. Kagome-sama had to cut Sango-chan open to deliver your son. Sango slumbers still, but she will live…"

His shock was overcome with joy for a single moment; he had a son! But he was soon brought back to reality of the situation. It was then that he noticed the bloody knife thrown on the floor. Feeling his legs give beside his wife he gathered her in his arms; feeling warmth, he took a shaky breath and smiled. Looking then, he saw the miko he had come to love as a sister was ghostly pale. "And what of Kagome?"

Rin let a few tears leak out. "I do not know… She is so cold… I am scared to check…"

Miroku was also scared. He knew that Kagome as of late, she was growing weaker with every day and knew that she was growing closer to death. He was hoping that she had not died helping save his wife; Sango would hate herself for that. Gathering the courage he placed his hand over her mouth and waited. It seemed like hours but he felt a small puff of air on his hand and sighed in relief. "She lives, but barely; it would seem that Kami has answered our prayers…"

* * *

Inuyasha walked into the infirmary that night, looking for the healer. He finally found her rubbing some kind of mixture onto one of the guards that had taken a bad cut from training that afternoon. "Leave us…"

The guard bowed to the healer, and to his lord and left.

Inuyasha looked at Yumi as she washed her hands. "How may I help you Lord Inuyasha?"

"My brother has fallen ill and I need you to look at him…"

Yumi looked at the young lord, befuddled. "I have looked him over many times my lord and I have found nothing wrong with him."

He growled. "I saw him almost pass out this morning in his study! Tell me now that there is nothing wrong with him!"

Yumi sighed. "Inuyasha-sama, I have personally looked him over and from him not sleeping at all or eating, his body can only last for so long… He needs to eat and sleep more; that is all. Tell me, when you got him to eat this afternoon, did his color return and did he not look better?"

Inuyasha was about to reply, but then he thought about it. Yes, after he had eaten, he looked like he was stronger and more energetic. He growled. "I am still worried Yumi…"

She sighed putting her materials away. "I am too my lord; but get him to eat and sleep more. If that does not make our lord better in a few weeks, then something is dreadfully wrong…"

Inuyasha growled but nodded. It would seem that he would have to make his older brother eat and sleep; damn he hated being a babysitter!


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

OMG! I woke up to reviews galore this morning! I love my readers so much! So here is a little treat! The next installment! We are getting close to the end… I am sorry for the last couple of chapters being very sad, but I wanted to show that both of them were depleting at a very fast rate; I promise that it will get better! :D

* * *

She took a deep breath and felt sick. Opening her eyes she found that she was not in her own hut, but in Sango and Miroku's… _'What am I doing here?'_ Trying to sit up she fell on her side and groaned. Sudden waves of nausea as well as chest pains coursed through her. Letting a few tears fall she gasped for breath, trying to calm down knowing that crying and getting upset would make the pains worse. Finally, after much breathing and praying she opened her eyes again when she saw her nieces run into the room with wide eyes. "Auntie Kagome!"

She saw them run to her and it took everything in her to sit up and catch them. She squeezed them in joy because she was still alive but also she didn't want to move; everything she did was draining her. Looking up when she heard running she was amazed that Sango was at the door way with wide eyes. "Kagome! Kami, you're finally awake! Girls go get your papa!"

She saw the twins run away and Kagome felt herself falling. She tried to catch herself but was caught by Sango. "Oh Kagome! Please don't move…"

Kagome gasped as the pains returned again. "Sango, you shouldn't be up and around. You went through major body trauma; you need to be resting…"

Sango combed her fingers through her friend's hair as she kept her in a seating position. "Kagome, you have been sleeping for almost three weeks…"

She sighed as she was finally able to breathe. "I'm sorry Sango…"

Sango smiled into her friend's hair while embracing her. "Please don't feel that way. I am happy that you saved us. Miroku is so happy that he has a son and his wife is still living. He is also happy that his sister didn't die either…"

Kagome smiled. "I am glad that I was able to do it…"

Sango hugged her sister and heard Miroku with the baby coming to the room they were in. "Would you like to hold him?" She heard the new mother ask.

Kagome smiled. Sitting up finally as Miroku walked in holding the sleepy baby. "Lady Kagome! I am so relieved to see you awake!"

She nodded her head, agreeing with him. Though she was happy to be able to see her family again, she pondered, once again, how she cheated death again? And how many more times until Kami had pity on her soul? What other reasons did they want her on this plain?

Miroku came up to his sister and placed his son in her open arms.

Kagome looked down at the baby with a smile. "He has your nose and your hair Miroku…"

"Hopefully he didn't inherit your wondering hand…" Sango countered.

"Hey! I'll have you know that my hand has not wandered to any other bodies except yours!"

Sango snorted.

Kagome just giggled. Looking down at her nephew she smiled shaking her head at his parents. "Don't listen to a word they're saying. They're crazy…"

"Hey!" "Hey!" Both of them had heard her.

Kagome laughed. Looking down at her nephew's face she was glad that Kami hadn't taken her yet…

* * *

Sesshomaru sat in the gardens looking at the sakaru blossoms start to bloom; sighing. Spring had finally arrived. He could feel the sun warming his cold skin and sighed. Feeling the aura of his brother approach him he growled. He didn't feel like eating today or the next day or the next day…

"Inuyasha leave me in peace. This Sesshomaru does not need someone to take care of him…"

Inuyasha growled as sat the plate of raw meat in front of his brother. "I brought it in case you _**were**_ hungry…"

Growling Sesshomaru got up from his spot on the ground. He felt drained with just that small movement. Staggering he leaned up against the tree for support. Breathing heavily, he waiting for the vertigo to away. He didn't realize he was turned upside down onto his brother's shoulder. "Inuyasha put me down this instant!"

"That's enough Sesshomaru, I am taking you to lie down and getting Yumi to take a look at you! I have made sure you've eaten at least something every few days and you are still sick!"

Growling he tried to get off of this brother's shoulders but he failed miserably. "This Sesshomaru is not sick Inuyasha! Put him down now!"

By this time, he had made it to his brother's chambers and dropped him in the bed. "You are to stay here until I get back with food and Yumi!"

The elder inu growled, while his eyes tinted red. "You will not order me around Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha was not listening to him. He sent for a servant to get as much raw meat as they could find, and to fetch Yumi. This was horrible! He taking care of his brother like a damn father to a pup! This was just… ugh! He couldn't think of the right word for it!

Yumi finally arrived and assessed him. She sighed and looked at Inuyasha with a worried face. He growled. She still couldn't find anything wrong with him?! What the fuck was going on?!

* * *

Kagome was sitting with the headman and his family for dinner. She smiled at the way the twins were throwing their food at each other and Sango was getting flustered. Sousai was trying not to laugh; too much… Kohaku was giggling as well as Rin. And poor Miroku was in his own little world sighing.

"Sango my dear daughter. Let them be children…"

She gritted her teeth. "I would Papa but you know rice is getting harder to come by…"

Kagome smiled but she it faltered when she was wracked with more pain in her chest; dropping the bowl of rice she was playing with more than eating, it shattered to the floor. Gasping for breath she felt the pain in her soul; crying out as she saw him. It was the first time she had seen him in almost five years; not even in her dreams. He was in pain; a horrible pain that she had never seen before. She screamed at him but in her pain induced mind she didn't understand that she was not there with him.

"Sesshomaru! No! Don't give in to it!"

Sango rushed to her side, grabbing her, hoping to make the other woman see reason. "Kagome please! He is not here! You have to snap out of it!" Sango said as she straddled her to hold her down.

Kagome saw him slump over, no longer moving. She tried to get to him but something was holding her down. "No please Sesshomaru get up! Please I'm sorry for the hurt I caused you! Please just get up!"

Sango had tears in her eyes as she looked at the pain her sister was in. "Kagome! Please this isn't real! You must open your mind to reality!"

Kagome saw him start to fade away and she cried more. "NO! Kami please! NOOO!"

Sango had had enough. Through her tears she made a decision. "Mirkou, Kohaku, Papa! Hold her down!"

They all ran to hold the struggling miko down as Sango went to the back room where all of the tools and poisons were held. Quickly finding the one she needed, she ran back to the main room on the house, holding the substance under the struggling woman's nose and saw the poison take effect. Kagome instantly calmed down but her mind was still in delusion. She still looked off to the side, her eyes clouded; tears leaking from them.

The men let go of the miko with reluctance and looked to Sango. "What are we to do with her? She has obviously become a danger to herself…"

Sango let a few tears slide down her cheeks. Sousai quickly looked around the room and sighed. "We must take action. If she will not go to him, then we shall bring him to her."

Kohaku looked at the unconscious form of his other sister on the ground, then looking to Rin in the corner with his nieces. She was trying to console them, and slowly took them to the back where the bedrooms were. Rin was a few months pregnant; he was the ultimate choice for the mission. "I will go on her behave. I will leave at first light…"

* * *

Sesshomaru started to wake from his dreams. He sat up in the bed, looking around he saw that he was in his bed chambers. _'How did I get here?'_

Turning to the tray that was beside his futon he remembered. He ate the raw meat and suddenly felt sleepy. He was drugged! Damn that Yumi and Inuyasha! He was going to pummel them! Throwing back the covers he was instantly gifted with a scent that he had not smelled in a very long time. With it, came sharp pains to his heart, his soul. Crying out he was brought to his knees with the pain. In his mind's eye he saw her! The first time that he had seen her in five years! She was sick; deathly sick! He saw her body in so much pain, her muscles spasming in different directions and it had him crying out!

"Miko no! Don't let it take you! You are stronger than that! Fight it!"

Inuyasha heard his brother screaming from within his own chambers. Out of a cold, dead sleep, he ran to his brother's chambers and found him screaming at an unknown source; his eyes clouded over. Racing to his side he crouched down to his level on the floor. "Sesshomaru stop this! What the fuck is wrong with you?! She is not here!"

Not seeing his brother but seeing the raven haired miko slump over in defeat he roared. "NO! Kami NO! Do not take her from me! NOOO!"

Inuyasha growled at his brother and punched him, knocking him out. By that time Yumi, Katsuro and Diachi, who was there on a visit, came running in. Inuyasha dropped him on the ground and growled at the healer. "Now tell me that there is nothing wrong with him Yumi! I should kill you for being so slack!"

Diachi stared at the scene in front of him in shock. What did this mean for his nephew? With the 'Undoing' elixir this shouldn't be happening… Unless…

* * *

Sesshomaru woke up a few days later; feeling somewhat better than the last time he woke up from sleeping. At least this time he didn't see her...

Making his way to his hot spring he took a dip and smiled as he felt refreshed for the first time in a while. He felt pretty good today. Finding a kimono he slipped it on, noticing how much bigger it was. He growled. Pulling his fingers through his hair, he felt a weight in his hand. Looking down he found that small clumps were coming out. Growling more he flung the silver hair to the floor; his eyes tinting somewhat…

Walking the halls, he saw his servants look at him with worry. Growling even more he made his way to his study. Calling for food he started to work on his reports that he had received in the past few days. Crops were growing and many cattle were being born so all was good for the West. Smiling he put those reports away and waited for his tea and food to get there.

An hour after finishing his meal he heard the door knock. Ordering the person to enter, he saw Katsuro come in.

"My lord, you have a messenger. Do you wish to see them?" Katsuro asked from the door of the study.

The great lord nodded only slightly, giving him the okay to bring the messenger in. Bringing his fist down on the desk slightly in frustration, he sighed; hoping that today was going to be a better day…


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

Kohaku left the following morning. It took him three days of travel on foot to reach the Western citadel. Coming up to the guards at the doors and waited for them to greet him. He didn't have to wait long. "What business do you have here ningen?" Kohaku instantly noticed the disdain the demon felt about his status…

Looking up she saw a demon in armor with dark brown hair and piercing purple eyes. He bowed to the demon and laid his weapons down; as a show that he was not there to harm them. "I am here to discuss a treatment that may heal our Lord Sesshomaru…"

That got the demon's attention, as well as the guards lining the doors. The general gave the order to open the gate. "You are welcome here taijiya. I hope you have good news to help our lord…"

Kohaku sighed. He walked into the citadel and began walking behind the demon. "My name is Katsuro and I am Sesshomaru-sama's general."

Kohaku bowed. "I am honored. I thank you for your help in the battle between the South in the West's name."

The demon smiled. "It is my job taijiya. I am most honored to be in this position." Then he saw the demon sigh. "So what kind of treatment do you offer our lord?"

Kohaku sighed. "It is not a treatment I offer per say…"

Katsuro looked confused and growled. "Then what is your reason for visiting the citadel taijiya?"

Kohaku put up both his hands. "I am here to give news on an illness that has affected not only him, but also, the Lady of the West…"

That got Katsuro's attention. "You have news of Lady Kagome?"

Kohaku smiled. "Yes, and only Lord Sesshomaru can help her now…"

* * *

Kohaku was taken to the study of the great dog demon and waited for him to enter. Once getting the okay, he took a deep breath, letting it out to compose himself; entering the study, he bowed. "My lord; my name is Kohaku and I am from the taijiya village to the south west of here."

Sesshomaru looked up from his work with weary eyes. He saw a young ningen about the age of twenty. By the way he was dressed he could tell that he was a warrior; a demon exterminator. He had heard of their kind before; only slaying the weak and bothersome. His father had also approached the boy's clan for help in a locust demon outbreak before his time. He would hear the boy out but for the life of him, he hadn't a reason why the boy was here.

"Speak boy."

The young man glanced up from beneath his bangs to regard the tiayoukai. He was strong and his stoic expression was almost freaky. He had met the lord when he was younger; back then the demon seemed more regal and walked with grace. When he saw his lord rise from his chair behind his desk, he saw, even minutely, a slight waver in his stance; his eyes did not have the same fierceness as once before and his features were, well, duller; instead of his moonlit glow of silver hair, a flat gray shown through; his skin, clammier and pasty. And the most terrible thing to see was the great and powerful Lord Sesshomaru trying to stand on his own two feet without showing his weakness._ 'Damn your pride demon…'_

"Ningen, this Sesshomaru will not repeat himself again. He has too much work to deal with your silence. So if you will excuse me…"

"No! No please wait mi'lord! Please this is a matter of life or death!" The young man pleaded while bowing low at the waist. "Please excuse my silence. I was merely gathering my thoughts…" Through his bangs he saw something that he had never seen the tiayoukai do; sigh.

Sitting back into his chair behind his desk, he regained his stoic façade and spoke. "What business does your clan have with this Sesshomaru and the West?"

"It is not my clan, but I have news… Of the exiled Lady of the West… Your mate…"

The demon growled, his eyes tinting slightly. "I have no mate… She betrayed me and this Sesshomaru merely did her a favor by sending her on her way than killing her… And how do I even know this woman you speak of, is the same one?"

The young man smiled. "Tell me my lord, did she have the hair of a raven's wing? Did she have eyes the color of the ocean?"

His expression changed just for a second. He almost seemed, surprised. "K-Kagome?" the demon whispered; he had almost forgotten her name and how well it rolled off his tongue…

"Yes my lord. She is one in the same."

Sesshomaru's eyes almost bulged out of his head. _ 'So she survived afterall…' _He merely just sat there dumbfounded waiting for the boy across from him to continue. He had not thought of her in years…

Seeing as the lord wasn't speaking, he continued. "She has taken up residence in my village as our resident miko but as of late she has become ill. Her color doesn't shine as much as it did, her strength leaves her earlier every day and she sees things that causes her, and the ones around her great pain.

Kohaku saw the demon's eyes widen just slightly. Kohaku sighed; it would seem the great demon lord was also having these hallucinations…

"I am afraid that she is not far from this world my lord. And if I would be so bold to say, my lord, it seems that you have the same illness..."

Sesshomaru's eyes bled red for a moment before receding. His beast was very weak and he didn't know why. Maybe this ningen can shed some light on the subject. Many of his healers had tried to heal him from this fatigue and they didn't know what was wrong with him. On the outside, he was a healthy demon.

"She came to our village roughly five years ago; saying that she had been betrayed and exiled. She had nowhere to go. She said she wandered for many days until our men, myself included, found her severely weakened by the elements. They brought her to my village where my father, the headman, took her in with no questions asked. She and my sister became fast friends…" He said with a laugh.

"One night about three and a half years ago when the men were out scouting, she told my sister the awful torture that she endured; the potion that she was forced to drink that was laced with your poison, eating away at the mating mark that you bestowed on her. And also how the following days that she wandered aimlessly through the West that she had visions of a woman, a warrior, telling her to 'go home.' And she came to our village. Tell me my lord, do you know anything about the warrior miko Midoriko?"

Sesshomaru snorted and raised his hand toward the walls of scrolls. "In this library there are many things my clan has learned about Midoriko and her descendants. Why do you bring this up?"

"Did your scrolls happen to say that my village was the one that Midoriko called home? Where she was born and raised to be the warrior she was known for?"

No. Sesshomaru did not know, nor did his ancestors know this… It would seem that the ningen was good for something after all. "Continue"

"Do you also know the legend of where all of the mikos come from my lord?"

Sesshomaru balked at the ningen. If he wasn't so weak, the boy's head would have already rolled. "Yes, this Sesshomaru is aware of the legend. Midoriko produced a set of twins. Both girls; and both with equal amount of power. One of the girls took after the mother, the other, the father. It is said that the two girls would never die unless killed, and would never age. They produced many mikos and so lives on the mikos with their powers. What does this have to do with anything boy?!"

The boy smiled. He knew the demon was getting agitated. "It will make perfect sense when I am done my lord. You have it mostly right."

Sesshomaru growled at him. "You dare say that this Sesshomaru is wrong?!"

Kohaku bowed his head slightly. "No, my lord, but let me explain further… The girl that took after Midoriko was everything she was; same beauty, same caring nature, same selflessness toward life. The other however was like the father. She desired more than her mother and sister; she desired worldly possessions, money, sex, sake; anything else. She also was very envious of her sister and swore to rid of her someday. With that she left the village and never returned. The one like Midoriko was given her undying love and affection and given a mark on the back of her neck as a symbol to that love. There was never any like it. It was a crescent moon; that would glitter within the moonlight; Midoriko also gave her other daughter a mark as well this one not a special; a star."

Sesshomaru listened intently. None of what the boy was telling him was in his scrolls and nothing that fell from the boy's mouth was deceitful. All of it was true. When the boy told him about the marks his mind went back to a night that he and Kagome spent in the garden under the full moon. She was wearing a navy blue kimono that clung to her body perfectly and her hair was down. The moonflowers were blooming and she had never seen anything as beautiful. As she ran, the wind picked up and her hair went everywhere but how beautiful she looked wasn't what he saw that night. He remembered something shining brightly behind her thick locks. He quickly caught up with her to see what had sparked his attention. Moving her hair out of his way, he saw a small moon, where her hair and neck met, glittering in the moonlight. He wondered then, how he had never seen it before then… "Where did you get this?" he asked.

She pulled away from him and smiled as she ran away. She then replied simply, "It was a gift…"

Sesshomaru's mind was starting to put a few things together. But it couldn't be true; could it? The warrior Miko died some three hundred years ago.

The young man knew that the demon was finally coming out of his stubborn shell; he just hoped that he would be able to find her in time. "Kagome also explained that during the betrayal, she saw a girl; that was the mirror image of herself, an identical twin sister."

Sesshomaru stood on shaky legs and glared at the young man smirking on the floor before him. "But Kagome stated that she was one of the descendants of Midoriko; I detected no lies coming from her!"

"She wasn't lying per say my lord; she is a descendent. But she is, also, the offspring of Midoriko…"

Sesshomaru flopped back down into his chair; thinking everything through. But how could there be so many mikos around if Kagome was untouched. "But there are so many mikos across the land. I know that there are at least four living in my inner kingdom…"

"Yes my lord, there are many mikos. But all of them have the same mark, a star. It is the mark of their mother my lord; the selfish twin. I'll only say this, 'There are many stars in the universe, but there is only one moon. Many stars can shine great but none of them can hold a candle to that of the moon…"

Sesshomaru paused and looked down in shame. He threw away something so special and now he could never get it back.

"My lord I will give this piece of information as well. The one that betrayed you was your brother and Kagome's twin sister."

Sesshomaru's beast was unleashed with this information. "You dare insinuate that my brother, a son of the great dog demon himself, would, knowingly betray his own flesh and blood?!"

Kohaku sighed. "I hate to say this my lord, but when Kagome spoke in detail about the betrayal, she spoke of the second son of the dog general, being a HANYOU my lord; not a full demon like yourself…"

Sesshomaru balked. "What makes you think that what she said is justified?!"

Kohaku stood strong. "Kagome said that the betrayal was on the night of the new moon, when your brother loses his demon blood and becomes a human."

He remembered that night perfectly and he did recall not seeing a moon in the sky. He glared at the boy, but didn't say anything; waiting for the boy to continue.

"Kagome was drugged by your brother and placed in the room so that she would smell of them. Her twin sister hid her own aura and scent so that only Kagome's would permeate in the room…"

Sesshomaru was still confused. "If what you are saying is true, then how is it that my brother, after so many years, has hid his human scent from me?"

Kohaku smiled. "He wears a pendent around his neck does he not?"

Sesshomaru was outraged! Everything was starting to make sense! He never really paid attention to his brother leaving EVERY new moon! He never knew! He felt tears building in his eyes but didn't let them fall. Looking at the boy with understanding in the first time in many years, he asked the one question that he hoped that the boy knew the answer to. "Why?"

The slayer frowned. "Both were envious of what they couldn't have; but they will soon get their come-up-ense. The whore house in the inner kingdom is where you will find the star twin and her name is Kikyo. When you are ready to leave I will escort you back to my village."

Sesshomaru's tears dried up at what the slayer told him. He smiled for the first time in years…

And when the great Lord Sesshomaru smiled, it only meant death was close at hand…

* * *

Mwahahah! :D Don't lie; I know you love it! Please R&R!


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Sesshomaru walked to the whore house that Kohaku told him about. While walking he noticed that his people were watching him strangely. He didn't care what his outward appearance may have looked like; he needed answers. Coming closer to the brothel, he smelled the awful scents, almost making him vomit. He took a deep breath and went inside.

"Hello my name is Lee. I am the owner of this establishment, how may I help y- Sesshomaru-sama! Such an honor! Please, please come I will have my finest…."

"ENOUGH! I demand an audience with the whore named Kikyo. Make sure that she does not know who has called for her. Do I make myself clear?"

"B-But your grace, she is busy at the moment, are you sure she is the o-"

"NOW!" The owner scrambled out of the main hallway and waited. He returned a few minutes later and escorted him to a seating room.

Sesshomaru sat down with a thump. He was getting weaker every day. It was very queer. He sighed again; it seemed that he had been doing that a lot lately too. The doors opened and he was astonished at what he saw. The woman before him look identical to Kagome. He stood up and wavered a little catching himself on the wall.

"My lord! Are you okay?!" The woman ran to him to help.

"Away from me you disgraceful wench!" She backed up while he regained his footing. Standing to his full height, he walked around the woman and inspected. "What is your name woman, and do not lie; I shall know if you are."

"M-My name is M-Miyuki my lord…"

"What is your given name whore?! One more lie and I will kill you where you stand!"

She huffed. "It is Kikyo, my lord."

He continued to circle the woman named Kikyo; it was uncanny that his mate and this woman had so many similar features; but with identical twins, what more would you get? He scoffed at his thinking…

Now he stood behind her. "Lift your hair."

"What my lord?" She said looking over her shoulder.

"You heard me! Lift your hair away from your neck! This Sesshomaru will not repeat myself!"

She gathered her hair away from her neck and pulled it up. Thinking that he was admiring her neck, she started to get turned on. To have to older brother of her most valued client would be the crown jewel in her book; maybe she'll get pregnant by the Lord standing behind her and could leave this hell hole.

Sesshomaru gazed at the mark on the woman's neck; a star, in the same spot where the moon was placed on her sister. The warrior was right, and he was wrong for exiling his mate. Then he smelt the vilest thing ever. He looked down at the slip of a woman in front of him and snarled.

"See something you like my lord?" Kikyo asked coyly.

Sesshomaru had had enough. His whip came down onto her back and she screamed in pain. He came around to the front of the woman and looked down on the betrayer. "You are the daughter of Midoriko; twin sister of Kagome, my mate…."

"Yeah what of it?!"

Sesshomaru slapped her. "This Sesshomaru will ask but one question and he wants nothing but the truth do you understand me?!" The whore nodded her head, caressing the very red handprint on her cheek.

"My brother? He is a hanyou, is he not? And you were the one sleeping with him." The whore looked up at her lord with a surprised expression on her face and he knew then that it was true.

"Yes! Yes I was! Please forgive me my lord!"

"Lies! You do not ask for forgiveness for what you did, you ask it to save your life!"

Kikyo looked up at her lord and smiled evilly. "No, Kagome deserved what she got! She was mother's favorite and she gave herself to a-a-a _**monster**_! She has tarnished our line with _**filthy**_ demon blood! Miko and demons are enemies! And now she will die for mating with an _**animal**_!"

Sesshomaru lifted her in the air by her throat and squeezed. "No you are wrong. For what you have done, deceiving your lord, your punishment is death. And I loved Kagome with everything that I was and now I see that my love never dulled. You are a cruel woman who only wished she had what her sister had; and made no effort to achieve something better. And no, she will not die, because I intend to right the wrong that you and my brother committed. And you were the one to tarnish your mother's line… Your death will be slow and inexplicably painful…" With that he unleashed his poison into her system and watched as she seized and jerked with pain until her body calmed into a mass goo of melted flesh and bones.

The owner had come in at that time and screamed. "What in Kami's name happened here? You've killed my best selling whore!"

Sesshomaru stopped on his way out of the whore house and asked the owner, "You wish retribution for my actions?"

"YES!"

"Then ask my brother for payment. I'm sure he will pay greatly to know who killed his prized harlot…" With that Sesshomaru left the whore house just in time. He was getting weaker and sicker. He needed to go see a healer but that would have to wait; he was leaving within the hour for the taijiya village to save his mate.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN SHE IS NOT HERE?!" Sesshomaru was about to level this whole village; he was livid. He left with the male taijiya within the hour of killing Kikyo and much to his dissatisfaction, it took him way longer to get to the village than normally. He could've gotten to the village with his ball of light in one day; a day and a half while carrying someone. After an hour of flying, he was already spent; they had to walk the rest of the way there. A whole three days of walking; they finally made it around noon four days after the miko Kikyo was killed. The headman and father to Kohaku, Sousai, welcomed him into his home. He was offered tea and took it with shaking hands. He scowled at his weakness.

"I am sorry Sesshomaru-sama. She left sometime during the night four nights ago. I went to find her when she did not come out of her hut; finding her belongings gone, I left. My daughter Sango was deeply troubled by her leaving…"

"Why?" Sesshomaru asked, genuinely curious.

The Sousai smiled. "Sango was the first friend that Kagome made here in this village and Kagome helped Sango welcome all three of my grandchildren in this world. They were inseparable…."

The lord smiled slightly. _'Even in exile, she still had a loving heart…'_

"Tell me headman, where was her hut? This Sesshomaru wishes to see it…"

Sousai smiled as he stood. Sesshomaru stood and wavered. The headman rushed to his side to help him but he had already righted himself. Standing at his full height, he made his way to the outside of the hut. "I shall escort you my lord." They walked to the outskirts of the village, to a lone hut that was very plain and seemed to be falling apart. "My lord this was her hut. She refused anything closer or better built."

Sesshomaru stumbled a little grabbing onto his chest as the sharp pains welled in him. Stepping over the threshold of her hut he whined. The hut was worse on the inside. He could definitely feel the wind coming through the sides of the walls, the fire pit was not big enough to keep someone warm or cook anything and the futon that was left in the corner was threadbaren and flat, no support whatsoever. She had been living less than the poorest villager he had ever seen. She had been living as a homeless person, but with little shelter to shield her from the rain. He hated himself more than anything at that moment…

"We tried to help her with the hut, give her food, and other things; but she would always flat out refuse. She said this is what she deserved for all of the wrong she had done."

Sesshomaru turned from the hut and growled. "She did nothing wrong to warrant this type of treatment. She was always a selfless being and she continued to live that way even when she was dying." He hated to admit it, but the smell that still permeated in the hut was all hers but had much sadness, and the stench of death was predominately present. Feeling the ache in his chest again, he rubbed it and growled. Turning to the headman he inclined his head slightly in respect. "Thank you for showing me my mate's hut; I shall take my leave."

Sousai stopped short. "Are you sure you do not want to stay the night and rest. I'm sure your journey was long…"

He shook his head. "No I will leave now, thank you for your offer, I must find my mate before it's too late…"

Forming his ball of light, he sped towards the West; hoping beyond hope that he would see her on the way back home.

* * *

It took him two days to get back to the West. He was exhausted beyond all reason. His light energy running out within an hour of flying; dropping down to the ground, he had to sit against a tree to rest. A few hours later, he was able to start again, but this time on foot. It unnerved him to no end. Finally making it back to the Western citadel all he wanted to do was retire to his room; but it seemed that was not the case. General Katsuro had cornered him within minutes of stepping foot inside the citadel.

"Sesshomaru-sama. While you were gone, a miko came to our gates and demanded an audience with you."

Sesshomaru stood there shock still. "A miko? Did you send her away? This Sesshomaru has no need for such beings…" He had to stay apathetic on the exterior, but on the inside he couldn't contain his excitement and nervousness.

His general sighed shamefully. "No my lord; I did not send her away. She was very persistent..."

Sesshomaru sighed. "Fine, where is she?"

The general walked up to him. "She is in the gardens… But it's strange; she knew exactly where they were at. I did not show her the way."

Sesshomaru turned to look at his general with a glare. "What do you mean Katsuro? You mean to tell me that someone has been spying on this Sesshomaru and you haven't let him be known?"

"N-No my lord; It's just that, I think that she has been here before. There has only been one person, or miko rather, with eyes like hers. But this miko seemed so different…"

Sesshomaru gazed at the direction of the gardens. _'Kagome? Have you managed to come back to me; after what I had done to you?'_ He turned again to face his general.

"Explain yourself. What do you mean by different? If it was my mate then you would've known."

The general smiled slightly_. 'Sesshomaru calling Kagome his mate again was a good thing.'_ But then his smile faltered. _'But was it in enough time?'_ "I am afraid, my lord, that the Kagome that we knew and loved is no longer with us. The miko that sits in your gardens may have the same blue eyes, but the person you go to meet has been stricken with heartbreak. And I am afraid that it is too late for her my lord; and also for you, my friend."

Sesshomaru balked at Katsuro. _'Was it true? But that could only mean… That she and I are…'_ He swiftly went from his general's side. "Find Inuyasha and keep that baka in my study… Do not let him leave the citadel. I have been let on that he is the cause of all of our grief in the past few years."

Katsuro did his bidding with a heavy heart; knowing very well that this was the last order his lord would give him.

* * *

Sesshomaru was making his way to the gardens when someone blocked his way. Sighing he was aggravated and livid at the person blocking his way. "Out of my way uncle…"

Diachi growled. "Not before you know the truth!"

Sesshomaru turned red eyes towards his uncle and glared. "Inuyasha…"

Diachi sighed. "It was not a great time for our family Sesshomaru, you must understand!"

"Inuyasha is not my brother! He never was! That is the reason why he wasn't given the Southern Lands all of those years ago! Because he was hanyou!"

Diachi sighed. "Yes; yes my nephew. All what you say is true. But also because he was not ready to rule an entire land; because of his human blood in him, he has always battled with emotions and feelings that we demons need not worry with."

"That gave him no reason to do what he did to me and my mate! My SOUL MATE! He WILL die for his treason!"

Diachi stepped forward to comfort his nephew but Sesshomaru bat his hand away from him. "I am sorry you were kept in the dark about this my nephew. Your mother was unable to conceive another child after you. This greatly troubled your parents and they had wanted another child so much; to keep you company, to train with you. They were in delegations to have a surrogate inu to conceive another child when a woman, a princess of a neighboring province, came forth claiming that the great dog general had taken her in a night of drunken stupor conceived a child. Your mother was livid, because this princess was human, but your father, smelled his own seed within her, growing and took her in. During the time of Izayoi's pregnancy you were entrusted to me and during that time, your mother and Inuyasha's became real close. Your mother had contested that when the child was born, that Izayoi could stay and they would be a big family, she happily agreed. However that did not come to pass, the labor was too great and she died right after Inuyasha was born. Your mother made a promise to your father that she would raise the child as her own and you finally had the brother that your parents wanted you to have."

Sesshomaru turned from his uncle. "You have betrayed this Sesshomaru's trust; and for that you shall be punished for your crimes."

Diachi growled. "You may be stronger than me Sesshomaru, but I am the patriarch of this clan and I demand respect! We hid this from you because we wanted you to love your brother unconditionally! We had you and your brother's wellbeing in mind the entire time; can you not see that?!"

Sesshomaru's eyes changed back to their amber color and he fell to the floor in exhaustion. Diachi ran to his side, seeing how weak his nephew was he whined. "Sesshomaru?! What ails you?!"

Sesshomaru took a deep breath standing to his full height took a lot out of him. "I-I am fine… I must get to the garden; be in my study when I am done." He walked away leaving a shocked Diachi in his wake. Diachi let a tear fall knowing that his nephew would not be surviving the day.

* * *

Kagome sat on a bench under the cherry blossom tree that she had grown to love so dearly. Full of blossoms, she knew that the tree would soon let them fall. Clutching her hand to her chest, feeling the sharp pains again, she let out a small whimper. _'Again you plague me? Even when I am home?'_ She had experienced these pains for five years and she knew that soon, the pains would claim her to death; for now the pains were constant. Only when she arrived this morning, they had become that way. It was so wrong; here sitting under such beauty then to be wracked with such pain… She smiled a little as the wind blew, throwing some of the blossoms to the breeze. _'How beautiful…'_ Then she heard the person that had plagued her dreams for so long enter their garden. With her hand still clutching her chest, she turned her head slightly to the left, acknowledging his presence. "Hello Sesshomaru…"

Sesshomaru followed her lingering scent and questioned its origin. _'Could it be you my love? It feels like you but then, it is not…'_ He entered the garden from the left sided door, spying her sitting on her bench in front of their cherry blossom tree. The day before he exiled her, they watched the blossoms float on the wind's wing. It was a great day. Now that he looked upon her, he didn't recognize her… Katsuro was right; she had changed. From a little aways he could tell that her hair was not as glossy as it had been and her scent had this overwhelming smell of decay; she was dying, and soon she would be taken from this world; taken from him. He heard her speak and it was confirmed that it was his mate; the same voice that he had come to love. He swiftly walked up to her and crouched down in front of her, refusing to look upon her; for he was ashamed of himself for not believing her and now for killing her.

Kagome was astounded that he would _**bow **_to her! She was shocked even. "Get up you baka! You are the lord here; I am but an exiled miko…" She said grabbing onto his haori, trying to yank him to a standing position.

He smiled as he heard her. _'Still the fighting spirit…' _But he also felt as she tried to get him up. _'She is so weak…'_ He finally had the courage to face her; and he could not believe that the beautiful creature that was his mate, was this person sitting in front of him. Her eyes held the same blue hue but other than that, he could not believe it was her. Dark circles under her eyes; paler, sickly, skin; her face had sunken in showing her cheekbones; but out of all of it, he knew, deep down, that this was his mate. _'What has this Sesshomaru done?!'_

Kagome looked at her mate before her. What she saw was terrible; this person was not even a shadow of what her mate was. His hair was not the bright silver, but a dull gray; he looked like he had not eaten in months; and his eyes were smoldering embers to the fire they once held. She let a few tears fall from her eyes. "What has happened to you?!" She asked bringing her hands up to his cheeks; cupping them and feeling coldness there.

He brought his hands up to hers trying in vain to warm them. Taking a shuddering breathe, he spoke. "It would seem that we are soul mates; given the reason why the 'Undoing' elixir did not work. My baser instincts left me and joined with you; and yours with me…"

Seeing Kagome eyes widen. _'That was why the great dog never left…'_

He sighed. "I am so very sorry my mate, for not believing you all those years ago. Please forgive this Sesshomaru for sending you away. I promise that the people responsible for this will be taken care of."

She smiled slightly, feeling elated. "My lord, I know that your promises will not stray. I have already felt that my twin sister has fallen to your claws; but is it wise for your brother to die? After we leave this world, no one will be left to rule the west…"

"That is something that you will not have to worry with my lord…" They both heard. Looking to their right they saw a woman standing there in a brilliant twelve layer kimono, hair with the ocean folded into it and the mark of a star upon her forehead. "I am Amida-Nyorai**,** the goddess of paradise. I have been sent by our father and mother, Izanagi and Izanami, to give you and your soul mate a second chance at life my Lord Sesshomaru…"

Both of them gawked her. Could they have another chance to be together? "What is it that you require of us kami?" Sesshomaru asked.

Amida-Nyorai smiled. "All I asked is for you to mark her as yours and both of you will be reunited in the future. You will die now, but no suffering will you have. You both will fall asleep and drift away. Your tomb will be discovered by your reincarnations and only then will the memories from this life will be reawakened. Do you accept or decline my offer?"

Sesshomaru looked into Kagome's eyes, silently asking her what to do. He knew without a shadow of doubt that he wanted this, but did she? He didn't have to wait long.

Kagome smiled and turned her head, showing him the left side of her neck; there he saw the scars of the previous mark he had left there so long ago. He smiled as he took her into his arms. He nuzzled her neck, eliciting a small moan from her. Kissing and licking the site, he felt Kagome wrap her arms around him more. Chuckling a little, he whispered in her ear. "Are you ready my love?"

She wanted this so badly. She wanted to be with him again and would've done anything to get that chance. "Hai," she told him. With a searing pain, she felt his fangs enter her neck. Grabbing onto him more she whimpered at the pain. Soon she felt her reiki flare as well as his youki. Glancing up she saw two separate auras, one green, one pink, swirl and combine into one. She felt him then; all of the suffering he had gone through and knew then that he could feel the same as her. She cried for him and all of the pain he endured because of his brother and her sister.

Feeling their combined auras recede back into them they slumped to the ground exhausted. Both breathing heavily they opened their eyes to see that their appearances had restored to what they had been five years ago. Kagome smiled as she didn't feel the aching pain in her chest any longer and saw that she was in the arms of her mate.

Sesshomaru looked at his tiny mate in his arms. She looked beautiful; like she always had. But now she adorned his mark on her forehead. She was now his; and will be for all eternity. They both laid there gazing into each other's eyes as they saw the wind blow. Cherry blossoms started to fall around them; making them very sleepy.

Closing his eyes, reliving all she had, he felt all of the pain she had gone through but one thing stood out in his mind; taking his hand he placed it on her tummy. "Our child…"

She nodded her head and let her tears fall. "I am sorry Sesshomaru. I knew how much you wanted a pup…"

He kissed her then. "We will have another chance koi…"

Kagome nodded and yawned. Sesshomaru couldn't hide the chuckle that escaped him as she snuggled into his chest. Pulling his arms around her, he was finally content. He breathed in her scent, noticing the change in it; smiling the first genuine smile since she left. "I love you, my Kagome…"

She was almost asleep. She looked up into his amber eyes and smiled too. She reached up and kissed him and spoke without doubt. "And I love you, my Sesshomaru-sama…"

He growled lightly but smirked. "Damn honorifics…" He mumbled.

Kagome giggled.

With that they both fell into a very deep sleep, never to wake up. As the wind blew the cherry blossoms away, their souls were taken to the heavens to await their time to be born again.

Amida-Nyorai watched the whole ordeal with a smile on her face. She looked up as the wind took their souls away. Looking to the sky, she saw the father and mother of the world open up to receive the souls, replying to them, "It is done. May they find each other in the future and have the rest of eternity to make up for lost time…"

Izanagi and Izanami smiled as the clouds closed back up and Amida-Nyorai saw that the kami's granted their wishes; enclosing the garden in a stone tomb to preserve this moment in time. Around their bodies, a stone enclosure was put in place to hold the sleeping demon lord and his mate from time; their bodies would not decay, but stay beautiful forever. A glass sheet was put over top of the stone enclosure so that when the time was right, everyone could come and see the love that they held on their smiling faces. Amida-Nyorai nodded her head in acceptance. This was a tomb, fitting for the great demon Lord Sesshomaru and the daughter of Midoriko, Kagome. "Rest in peace, my lord and lady. You will be together soon…" With that, the kami took her leave. Her mission was done and now it seemed that another kami, her brother, was getting ready to visit the new lord of the West, Inuyasha…

* * *

::author hands reader a Kleenex::

::reader wipes eyes, then is irate about cliffy::

Yes I know! I hate a cliffy just as much as the next person! I promise it will be worth it! One last chapter of Part 3, then the epilogue! :D Please R&R! I love the feedback!


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

There was a knock at the door. Katsuro opened the door and saw a man standing there. He wore armor much like the late dog general himself. He had hair the color of the night and piercing green eyes. The kimono he wore under his armor was black with iridescent green lining around the arms. "May I come in General Katsuro; I have business with Lord Inuyasha…"

Katsuro let the male into the study and stood off to the side with Lord Diachi. He saw Inuyasha stop his pacing and faced the male that had just entered.

"Inuyasha, my name is Bishamonten. I am the kami of the fortunate warriors, but also the kami who punishes criminals for their acts against the Lords of Nippon and also to kami, themselves. I have come to give you news of the future." Inuyasha huffed but let the kami continue. "Your future as Lord of the West."

Inuyasha looked shocked at the kami. "How can this be? My brother is the Lord, not I! I am to be crowned the Lord of the South in one month's time!"

"Your brother is dead. You will inherit the West, and not claim the South." The kami said matter-of-factly. Diachi and Katsuro were solemn in the corner.

Inuyasha was more shocked by this statement. He crumbled to the floor. "What?" he whispered. "HOW?! WHY?! He was supposed to rule, not I!" he yelled at the kami.

The Kami smiled at him. "He is dead because of your treachery and jealousy. Because of you, your brother and his soul mate have suffered for the last five years!"

Inuyasha balked. "That's why Sesshomaru was like that?! All because of a woman?!"

The kami growled. "You do not understand do you?! Soul mates are different than regular mates you baka! They have to have constant interaction between them in the first year or they will succumb to heartbreak of the most horrible kind! They cannot sleep, eat or even think clearly without the other to keep them grounded! Their relationship was made by kami!"

Inuyasha growled but let the kami continue. "And also, because of you, he died without the heir that his mate was carrying when she was banished!" Diachi was shocked and heartbroken; they were able to conceive afterall.

Bishamonten continued. "And because of you, Inuyasha, he will never be considered the ruler he was supposed to be by kami! And neither will you! You have ruined everything that kami set forth millennia ago!"

"Well he deserved it! He was the one that always got the mating notices, he was always more popular, and he was always respected! I never had any of that!..."

"Because you were always vain and a liar! And you used your lineage too much to your advantage. You always thought of yourself, and never your family, people or lands! Your brother deserved respect because he earned it! The only thing you have earned in his wake is a title! Because of your lifestyle, you will never have the respect of the people of the West! And you will NEVER have a mate!"

Inuyasha stopped yelling at that. "What do you mean I will not have a mate?! My soon to be mate lives in the inner kingdom!"

The kami smirked. "Oh you mean the conniving whore Kikyo, the twin sister of Kagome that she and you, the ones that caused all the pain in the West these past few years?!"

Inuyasha growled. "A whore she may be, but she is the one that helped me restore the West before that miko came here!"

Bishamonten was livid! "The West was at its best when Kagome, the _**daughter**_ of Midoriko, became the Lady of the West!" The general and Lord of the North were flabbergasted! She was the DAUGHTER of the great warrior miko?! They felt remorseful; where had they, the West, had gone wrong?

Inuyasha was shocked at this. Kagome was the daughter of Midoriko? So that meant… "All the more reason why Kikyo should be the Lady to my Lordship! She has the knowledge to rule by my side!"

Bishamonten laughed. "That woman may have been the daughter of Midoriko but she never had the traits to rule anyone or anything! Besides, your brother killed the distrustful wench almost a week ago!"

Inuyasha saw red then. Advancing on the kami, he didn't see the slap coming as he was knocked back into the chair, his demon nullified for the time being, his human side shining through.

Bishamonten sighed. "Your so called mate-to-be was killed because of the traitorous acts she performed. Kami forbids it that you are to ever find happiness with a mate."

He pulled a document out of thin air and looked at it. "This was to be one of your first documents as Southern Lord Inuyasha. It was a mating contract of a bat hanyou princess. Kami chose her to be your soul mate. But now you cannot have her. She, as well as yourself, will never find true happiness. That is your punishment Inuyasha, Lord of the West. Kami wants you to suffer as your brother did; to have a lonely existence for the rest of your days. You will also not be gifted with an heir."

Inuyasha was shocked still. He didn't utter a single sound as the kami dealt his punishment.

Bishamonten sighed. "You were to inherit the South Inuyasha, and you and your brother were to rule the lands into more peaceful times. With your soul mates by your sides, you both would have been unstoppable. You have rewritten history; all because of a petty ningen emotion of jealousy. Things always came to good warriors that waited Inuyasha. If you would have waited a little longer, you would have had that happiness that you craved so much."

Standing to his full height he sighed. "Now, I suggest you start with all of that paperwork my lord, you have a lot to do now that your brother is gone. I would first make sure the council and Lord Haru know that you are now in command. I will take my leave. General Katsuro, Lord Diachi, I leave you to guard over the new Lord. And please, help when needed. He has a lot to learn."

"Yes Bishamonten-sama."

Inuyasha sat there in shock. His brother was dead and now he was to rule the West. This is not how he had planned to live his life… He sighed, took a piece of parchment and began to write…

_**I, Inuyasha Tashio, second son of General Toga Tashio, fifteen ruler of the West, bid greetings from the West. I have very terrible news; my brother Sesshomaru-sama, first son of General Toga Tashio, sixteenth ruler of the West, died honorably with his mate on this day….**_

* * *

Weeks turned to months; months to years; and years to centuries…

And time, finally came to pass. Many people tried to forget, but some rare few held on to it, so that the past didn't become legend. And those precious few were there to help direct the right people in the right direction…

* * *

And part 3 is finished! Stay tuned for the epilogue! You will be greatly pleased!


	29. Epilogue

Okay fine! I have been let on that it was absolute TORTURE to let my lovely readers sit waiting…though I would have LOVED to ride this out for a week or two… oh well! Here it is, the EPI! I have literally have been waiting MONTHS to finally post this lovely lemon meringue pie! I stole that from another story I read, its not mine; but I don't recall where I read it from… totally awesome btw… ;) if its yours please let me know so I can give you credit!

* * *

A young man in his mid-twenties sat at his desk watching life go by through his window. His office was on the fifth floor of his building. His long black hair was braided as per professional style. His suit was the best money could buy; he did have a reputation to uphold after all. Tashio & Associates was the biggest law firm in Japan and they were exceptional at what they did. He had a sixth sense about his clients; he could always tell when they were lying…

His father left him the firm two years ago. Many of his peers thought him to be too young for the position but he proved them wrong. Two months after succeeding his father, he was handed the case of the year; smirking as he thought of it. One of Japan's most celebrated chef's was accused of murdering her husband. Of course, he knew it was a false statement; she, the chef, had been framed. With his deviousness he caught the killer in a lie on the witness stand; the chef's former partner. The chef was off the hook and he, earned the respect of the company that day. His father was so proud of him; the first time he ever spoke that he was. He sighed. _ 'So much has changed since that day…_'

Coming from his musings, he noticed his phone blinking, signaling he had a call; he absolutely hating the ringing of phones. It hurt his ears too much. Pressing the speaker button, he answered, "Yes Suki…"

"Turn the TV on channel five! It seems some great discovery is happening at Kanazawa!" The line went dead.

'_Kanazawa hmm…'_ Usually something like this he wouldn't bother with. But this time he had this strong feeling he needed to see this. Turning the TV on his flipped the channel to the appropriate one.

"This is Akira Yori coming to you from Kanazawa Castle. Dr. Toru Hamasaki and his team have found a room hidden for more than 400 years! Dr. Hamasaki has been looking for the demon house of the Blue Crescent Moon for over twenty years and hopefully, his search will end today. Dr. Hamasaki, can I have a word?!"

An older man turned, smiling, "Of course my dear!"

The anchor smiled. "So when was this room found?"

"It was found over a week ago. We have been trying to open for some time but it seems that it's not budging. I have called in special reinforcements to help with the situation…"

"Special reinforcements?"

The doctor looked troubled. "Yes; it seems that a barrier has been placed around the door. Only one of spiritual background would be able to open it. Some of my demon assistants have tried and still nothing."

"Ah so you've called in miko reinforcements? Anyone we may have heard of?"

The doctor just smiled. "She is a wonderful miko, but not well known. She wishes to remain anonymous for now…"

The anchor was disappointed that she wasn't going to get a name from the doctor but she didn't let it show with her demeanor. "There you have it folks! Hopefully we will soon see what lies behind the mysterious door. Stay tuned for the latest updates! This is Akira Yori signing off, for now!"

He looked at the TV in awe. He needed to get out there. He grabbed his things, and powered down his computer. Grabbing his cell phone he made a call. "Yes Sir Mr. Tashio?"

"How soon can you get me to Kanazawa?"

His pilot did a quick calculation. "I can have the jet ready in ten minutes and I can get you to Kanazawa in about twenty-five to thirty minutes…"

He smiled. "Good. I'll be there in ten minutes; be ready to depart." He ended the call and made another call to his helipad. "Yes Sir Mr. Tashio?"

"Get ready to take off. I'm heading up now. We're going to the airport."

"Yes sir!" The call was ended and he locked the door to his office.

Suki watched her boss lock his door and approach the elevator. "Suki, I am taking my leave for the day. Reschedule my appointments and you may leave at three if nothing is going on…"

Suki was shocked. He never let her leave early. "Yes sir; thank you sir!"

* * *

It took him exactly thirty-two minutes to get to Kanazawa; then another twenty to get to the site. In retrospect, he probably should have just taken the helicopter; he could've just landed at the site. The site was crawling with people, oh how he hated crowds. He made his way to the center of the group where the mysterious room was no doubt. It also seemed that's where all of the rest of the people were going; he could feel people brushing up against him. Looking down at his suit noticing the wrinkles and now the smell of dirt he scowled; he was going have to throw his suit away. This one was one of his favorites too…

Oh how he hated crowds with a fiery passion!

It would also seem that the police put up barricades to keep people at a distance. This wouldn't do. When finally reaching said barricade, he crouched under one and proceeded to walk to the site.

"Hey you! Stop! Only archeological personnel are allowed past the barricades!" The young police officer screamed at him.

He turned his stoic expression to the officer. "As owner of the land you are standing on, do you not think I should be allowed to proceed?"

The officer paled. "Y-yes S-sir Mr. Tashio sir!"

He turned from the officer with a smirk. He continued his way down to the room and felt something powerful; otherworldly if you will. It made him stop short. _'What is this?'_

* * *

"What do you mean 'It's a tomb'?!" Shippo countered.

Kagome thought about it. "Well it says the two bodies were forever frozen! This is like an epitaph. It tells of their struggles and how they were brought back together only to die together in each other's arms! What else do you think it is?!"

"Well it could just be like a room that tells their story Kagome! Like the Egyptians!" He was freaking out a little bit thinking about possibilities of bodies being buried in there.

Kagome paused. Sure it could be like Egypt, but she had this feeling… "I don't know Shippo. I have a feeling that I know I'm right…" Just then she had a wave of power wash over her and she gasped. "Did you feel that?!"

Shippo looked at her like she was crazy. "Feel what? I didn't feel anything…"

Kagome balked at him. "Come on Shippo! You're a demon! Are you seriously saying you did not feel that rush of energy just now?!"

Shippo thought about it and no, he didn't feel anything! "Kagome you are starting to really freak me out…"

Kagome sighed. "I'm sorry Shippo…" She looked at the still closed door. "Let me see if I can get this door open…" Placing her hands on the door she pushed her powers into it. All around people felt a surge of power and all quieted.

* * *

He felt the surge of power and stopped. He had felt this power before, but where? Walking up to where it came from, he was overwhelmed by everything. The power licked his skin; he smelled rain and cherry blossoms. Looking around, it was sunny and in the summer; neither smells could be accounted for. It was all too queer. He walked up to the small group of people and was greeted by an older looking man. "Ah Mr. Tashio; to what do I owe this pleasure..."

He looked at him and smirked. "It seems that a great discovery has occurred on my land and I was not informed. I had to find out by this morning's news…"

The older man laughed nervously. "I am sorry Mr. Tashio. We were having some trouble getting into the room and didn't want to waste your time waiting on us."

He smiled at the older man; knowing what he was saying was true. He also gained respect for him then; knowing that he was busy and didn't want to be bothered. "I thank you for your consideration. I am here now so what is the situation?"

The older man smiled. "We are working on the door now; would you like to join us?"

He nodded. Following the elder he felt another wave a power roll over his body; this time stronger. He felt his body pulse and felt something deep within him blossom. Looking down he noticed his skin was paler and his nails sharper?

* * *

Kagome tried again. There was a pretty strong barrier holding this door in place. She let her powers fade back into her and she felt a strong demonic aura tickling the edges of her mind. She sighed; she had felt this aura before. Somewhere in the dark recesses of her mind she saw different colors; silver, amber, maroon and royal blue. Opening her eyes, looking at the door again; the inscription was still there. She traced her fingers over the ancient text wondering why the door wasn't budging. A power surge went through her; gasping she grasped her chest finding it hard to breathe.

"Kagome! Are you okay?!"

She heard Shippo ask her but she couldn't respond. She turned around and found Dr. Hamasaki walking towards her with another person closely following; the aura was coming from him! She saw him look up; their eyes locking. She stumbled up the road to him; Shippo calling out to her.

* * *

He looked up and saw two other people. One he knew was a kitsune, the other was a woman, a miko. His and her eyes locked and his mind eye's started throwing pictures at him; a beautiful woman with ice blue eyes and crescent moon on the back of her neck…

He pushed pasted the elder and met the woman half way to the door. He noticed that this woman had chocolate brown eyes and black hair; why was his mind showing him images of a woman with ice blue eyes? "Do I know you?"

"Do I know you?" Kagome asked the same time he asked. They both chuckled. She saw him with dark brown hair and light brown eyes. She was slightly disappointed; why was her mind showing her these things?

All around them they felt a huge surge of power coming from the room. Shippo being the one closest to the door felt the raw power emanating from the other side of the door.

"Something's happening!" The four of them approached the door and they felt it open from the inside. The dust cleared and all of them gasped. It was like walking into another world.

All around them was green grass; water was trickling from an unknown source and the sakura tree that was situated in the middle was blooming. They all entered the sanctuary awed by its splendor. Coming across the small bridge they saw what looked like a stone sarcophagus; looking at each other, asking with their eyes, 'which one of us is going to go first?' Dr. Hamasaki walked closer to the slab and, like the door, it had ancient text upon it. "Shippo! Come here! More text…"

All of them approached the sarcophagus and Shippo came to the top of it, close to where the doctor was. Rubbing his fingers along the writing he transcribed: "Here lies Lord Sesshomaru, sixteenth ruler of the West and his mate, Kagome, daughter of the honorable Midoriko. May they have happiness in the next life…"

The doctor was shocked. "Are you sure that's what it says?"

Shippo re-read what he said and he nodded. "Yes that's what it says."

"The West had only one son from the Inu General… Some texts had said that the Inu General was the fifteen ruler and Inuyasha the sixteenth; however I have come across some ancient texts saying that he was the seventeenth, making no mention of the sixteenth. This discovery will change Japanese history!"

Shippo nodded and rubbed more of the gathered dust and realized that the entire sarcophagus wasn't stone… He gasped. "Part of this is glass…"

They all looked at each other then the sarcophagus. All of them started to remove the dust on the glass; Mr. Tashio being the most apprehensive. Once the dust was cleared, the group was floored once again. Inside were the bodies of aforementioned lord and lady. They all looked through the glass seeing the two; they looked like they were sleeping; no decomposition at all. The two bodies were morbidly beautiful; his silver hair shined, his markings prominent, his kimono pristine. Her miko garb very plain but was also pristine, her hair was of the darkest night with highlights of blue mixed in. Both were holding each other in love's last embrace. Kagome and Mr. Tashio took a closer look and both of them stumbled back. Looking at the other they made the same conclusion…

"They look…" she started

"…like us" he finished.

A bright light engulfed them both. Flashing of images and emotions happened between the two and both could feel everything of the other person. Aura's collided and mixed; powers surged and were consumed by all in the area.

The light finally faded and the doctor and Shippo could finally see. Looking up they saw a different person from before. She wore a twelve layer kimono and had a star adorned on her forehead. She smiled at them. "Come out; I will not harm you…"

They stood from the ground and looked around looking for the other two occupants of the room. The newcomer smiled again. "They lay just here…" She pointed to her right.

Dr. Hamasaki and Shippo looked to the side she indicated and were astonished. There on the ground next to the newcomer were the two that were in the sarcophagus; but this time the two beings were breathing. They looked at her confused for a moment.

Smiling she began to speak. "I am Amida-Nyorai, the goddess of paradise. The one's you see before you are indeed the Lord and Lady of history's past. Four Hundred and thirty five years ago I was sent by my father and mother to right a wrong that was committed against these two. Now it's time for their reincarnates to have a chance at happiness. They are still the same people as before; but they now can share their story with the world." With that she disappeared.

* * *

He was starting to wake into his surroundings. Looking around he noticed he was in a garden; one that he was very familiar with. Breathing in his surroundings he smelled dust, humans, cherry blossoms and rain; the latter of the two being the most prominent. He breathed in deeply again noticing warmth on his left side. Opening his eyes he instantly knew something had changed; his eye sight was better, sharper. Turning his head looking to his left he saw black with blue. Turning on his side more he finally got a good look at the person next to him. Moving the hair out of the way he saw a beautiful woman with long eyelashes. She was wearing traditional miko garb over her lithe form. Closing his eyes again he breathed in again. _'The cherry blossoms and rain… They come from her…' _ Images started filling his mind's eye; images of her smiling face, her shooting an arrow fully charged with power and then one he never wanted to see again; one of her crying and in pain. It made his heart ache. He brought his arms around her small form; nestling his nose in the crook of her neck. Taking a deep breath again, he finally knew who she was; smiling he, mumbled into her neck, "My mate, my love, my Kagome…."

* * *

Kagome started to wake; feeling extra warm and comfortable. Breathing in she smelled evergreens and snow. She thought for a minute; it was the middle of summer where were those scents coming from? Then her mind's eye started flashing images; a man with silver hair, amber eyes, magenta markings and a royal blue crescent moon on his forehead. This man, no…demon, had the evergreen and snow scent! Then her memories of him came; his smile, his ferocity while fighting and then a memory she wished she never had to relive again; him turning cold eyes toward her and she feeling his poison eat away at the mark he gave her. She let a tear slide down her cheek. Feeling movement around her she opened her now blue eyes and found herself locked in a gaze with the same amber eyes from her memories. Reaching her hands up, tracing the markings on his face, she smiled. "Sesshomaru…"

He smiled, caressing her cheek all the while rubbing her tears away. "Hai my love, it is me…" Leaning down he kissed her lips; remembering the taste of them from so long ago. Bringing her arms around his neck she deepened the kiss and he didn't mind one bit. When air became vital he rested his forehead to hers; relishing the moment. But his mind kept going back to where he wrongfully banished her, the painful anguish her body went through; he could barely handle it. For the first time in his very long life, he was losing control of his emotions. Letting tears roll freely down his face he clung to her like a lifeline. "I am so sorry for all of the pain I have caused you. I will spend the rest of my life making everything up to you. Is there any way you can forgive me?"

Kagome had tears running down her cheeks again. She pulled him to her and kissed him again. "I forgave you all those years ago before you marked me again…"

He kissed her then; hard and demanding but with all of the passion he had in his being. "How?! How my love? How could you have ever forgiven this Sesshomaru?!"

She looked him in the eye. "You came to me in the end with all the love you had for me before that horrible betrayal and also I knew you saw reason when I felt my sister was killed…"

He swooped in a kissed her again. His tongue tracing her lips, asking for entrance; she, of course, let him enter. Moaning into his mouth she ran her fingers through his hair. He let his hands roam down her side, tickling her as he went. Making his way to her backside, he palmed it and pulled her small form into him. She gasped, feeling Sesshy Jr. standing at attention. He chuckled. "See what you do to me woman?"

She chuckled. "I can see that…" She was about to go back in for more when she heard someone behind her.

"Um… Are we interrupting anything?" Dr. Hamasaki asked from about ten feet away. Shippo was standing behind the elder man a big flush on his cheeks.

Both of them looking up into the old doctor's eyes; he was smiling an all knowing smile.

Kagome blushed and hid herself into Sesshomaru's chest. He wrapped his arms around her and held her; protecting her.

"Mr. Tashio, I know you would like to leave with your mate, but what are we going to tell the press?"

He looked down at the bundle in his arms and smiling; he honestly didn't care about the press at the present moment… But he also knew that the press would hound him and the kind doctor for years if something wasn't found in this room. He thought their sarcophagus would be sufficient but then again…. Just as he was about to open his mouth, another bright light came upon them; Amida-Nyorai had returned, this time carrying something.

She smiled at the doctor and his assistant. Walking towards the two she held out her hand. Inside of the hand was leather bound book. "Here. This should appease the news hungry photographers and news anchors. It is a detailed story of my Lord and Lady. After all this time, I'm sure they would like some privacy…" She looked to her left and saw the newly re-instated pair. Smiling at them she walked over. Sesshomaru and Kagome stood up and waited; both bowing as she came upon them.

Smiling at the pair she ordered them to stand. Sesshomaru was the first to say anything.

"My Lady Amida-Nyorai; how are we to ever thank you for giving us a second chance at life?"

She shrugged her shoulders. "My father and mother have decided that no gifts of thanks are needed; we however just want you to do two things…"

The Lord and Lady looked at each other confused, and then back to the goddess.

Amida-Nyorai smiled again. "First take back your lands and rule; as you were supposed to all those years ago…"

Sesshomaru was shocked; he didn't know that his lands were up for grabs. "Who do I need to talk to?"

The goddess smiled and laughed. "I do believe your general Katsuro has done a wonderful job after your brother left this world; but now it is time for the Silver Inu clan to take back what was theirs. Katsuro has already agreed to give them back; he now understands why you were in a foul mood most of the time… He said and I quote, 'All this paperwork is for the birds!' "

Sesshomaru laughed. Kagome smiled up at her mate; it was great to hear his laugh again. She looked at the goddess with wonder. "And the second thing?"

Amida-Nyorai smiled as she started to fade away. "Live you lives to the fullest and never look back…"

The Lord and Lady looked at each other and smiled. The doctor and Shippo walked up to them; bowing as they reached them. Kagome balked! "Stand back up you two! That's embarrassing!"

Dr. Hamasaki smiled. "Well you are royalty now…"

Kagome stopped her rebuttal short. Thinking about it she agreed that yes, she and her mate were now demon royalty. "Point taken… So how are we going to get out of here?"

All of them looked at the door and shivered; oh how they hated the press… Shippo came up with an idea. "How about me and Toru go first with the book and while we got the press' attention, you guys sneak out…" He said while doing a little creeping type walking.

Sesshomaru looked at the pair in awe. Smiling, he gave his thanks. "That should be satisfactory. If you need any help with matters give my office a call." He extended his hand for the doctor to shake.

Toru gave it a firm grip and shook. "It was a pleasure my Lord." He proceeded to the door.

Shippo came up and gave Kagome a hug. "Don't be a stranger now; you still have classes out here you know…"

She smiled. "Believe me, I don't plan to be gone too long; however Sesshomaru may have other plans…" Looking up she saw the raw lust in his eyes; he still wanted to finish what was started.

Shippo laughed. "Just give me a call Kagome; I'll see you whenever he lets you go…"

Making his way to the door, he and the doctor passed the landing. Flashing of lights and screams of questions could be heard.

Sesshomaru looked down at his mate. "Shall we?"

Smiling up at him she wrapped her arms around his body. "You bet!"

He smirked. Changing into his ball of light he whisked them away to his mansion.

* * *

Kagome was amazed that they arrived at his mansion within a few minutes. Looking around she was floored at the sheer size of it. It was a traditional style mansion with a few modern conveniences. She went exploring the home; Sesshomaru let her. He took his phone from his pocket, which was kind of unnerving since he was wearing his kimono from almost five hundred years ago; he didn't remember his kimono having pockets. Dialing the one number that could accomplish all of his goals for the foreseeable future, he waited for the old man to pick up.

"Ah Sesshomaru; I wasn't expecting your call today…. How may I help you?"

He smirked again. "Father, I am taking an extended vacation. No arguments…"

The elder looked down at his schedule and sighed. "I can cover for a week; but that is all. How long is this extended vacation you are planning?"

Sesshomaru looked at his mate running around the house enjoying herself. "At least one month, maybe two…"

"WHAT?! How can you run a company when you're taking months off at a time Sesshomaru?! What cause does this even merit that long of an absence?"

Sesshomaru walked towards the giggling girl and saw she was coming closer to his bedchamber; well, now _their_ bedchamber. Smiling at the old man on the phone he finished his conversation. "Some things came up and I was only making you aware. I shall call later…"

"Sessh-" he heard before ending the call. He powered the phone off and took the battery out of the device, setting it on the side table in the hall. For what was about to transpire, there was definitely no need for any type of disruptions.

* * *

Kagome was just enjoying herself too much! She had never been inside a house this nice before. This house could've easily fit four of her apartments inside of it; and that wasn't even including the second floor; which she hadn't even ventured to yet. She also noticed out one of the windows to her left she saw something that brought back great memories; a garden very close in resemblance to the one she knew and loved almost five hundred years ago.

Coming out of her reverie, she felt Sesshomaru's aura rise and pulse. Turning to look at him, she saw him fiddling with his phone near a table in the hallway. He looked at her and it made her breath catch; she hadn't seen that look in a very long time. It was the same look he had given her many times over and it still made her get all hot and bothered; it was a look of pure lust and passion. And she knew it was all for her. Seeing him slink his form up to hers, and feeling his aura flare with every step; causing her core to heat up dramatically.

Finally making it up to her smaller form, he almost couldn't contain himself. When he turned to look at her, he instantly felt her aura spike; as well as the smell of vanilla, her arousal. He could see lust cloud her eyes and it made him want her even more. Now that he was nearly ontop of her, her arousal was almost his undoing. He gently brushed his fingers across her cheek, dragging them down her neck and letting them linger there; she gasped as his deadly claws ran across one of her sweet spots.

Looking up into his amber eyes, now noticing they were tinted red, she reached her hands up, tracing her fingers across his markings; reacquainting herself with the velvety feel of them. Growling low in his chest he swooped in and claimed her lips. Gasping at his forwardness, he claimed her tongue with his. Both battling the other for dominance; he, of course, won. Hands found their way to the other's body, tangling hair, ripping clothing and teasing the other's skin. His hand found her bottom, lifting her up to rest on his front; core to core. Her legs wrapped around his narrow waist; their lips now on even level.

Hunger was now in the fore-front of each other's mind. They're kisses, touches and moans; all hungry. He started walking all the while trailing kisses down her neck and shoulder; her hands were behind his head, tangling in his hair, keeping him there.

"Sesshomaru…" she gasped. Growling again he found the bedchamber and most importantly, the bed. Gone were the futons of old; the bed was more modernized. It was raised off the floor but still low to the ground. Falling onto it they both groaned; Kagome now feeling his still growing erection laying on top of her stomach. Rubbing herself on him, he growled again; this time it rattled her aroused form. Making her more hot and bothered; if that was even possible.

He couldn't take it anymore. Using his claws he cut the clothing off of her. She gasped as the cold air made contact to her heated skin. But she was soon moaning as his very hot mouth replaced her clothing; starting at the top of her left breast, open mouth kissing and licking all around her nipple; his palm mimicking the same to the other.

Kagome bucked her hips at the new sensations. He moaned sending shockwaves to her core. Kagome could only do so much with her hands; pulling at his haori to loosen it, trying in earnest to expose some skin. Finally freeing some of his milky skin, she rubbed her fingers along his broad shoulders.

Feeling her fingers on his skin was like nothing he had ever felt before. Her fingers were cool on his heated skin and they seem to know exactly where to go to cause the most trouble; trouble being him losing more of his precious control. He could feel his beast rattling its cage in his mind. _'Soon…'_ Licking down to her navel, nipping at her stomach, hearing her let lose a throaty moan of his name, his beast rattled more. Hooking his fingers under the waistband of her hakamas and underwear, he pulled. He was lost to the smell of her arousal; it was so thick and heady. He didn't wait for anymore teasing touches; he could already tell she was more than ready. Lifting her legs ontop of his shoulders, he dove in.

Kagome screamed in pleasure. He licked her from bottom to top; ending with the bundle of nerves at the top of her weeping flower. Her hands grabbed at his sliver mane, her hips basically humping his face. Chuckling at her antics, he placed his hands ontop of her hips; enabling her from moving. She huffed at him but it turned into moaning.

Kagome couldn't believe the kind of sensations she was feeling; sure, in this day and age, you were bound to release some tension in some way. But what Sesshomaru was doing, it was one thousand times better than her fingers. She grabbed onto the sheets, his hair, her breast, she didn't know; she needed to find some sort of stability from the pleasure she was receiving. Feeling the familiar knot forming at the base of her spine she knew she would be coming undone very soon. "Sesshomaru…"

Hearing her moan his name, made him moan. Sensing she was close to undoing, he slowly and ever so carefully inserted a single digit into her weeping sex. She screamed at the intrusion, more shocked then actual pain. He continued his ministrations, slowly moving his finger in and out of her, licking her pearl until he could feel her squeezing his digit with her walls. "AH! Sesshou…. I'm… I'M!..."

His eyes were red; he drank of her like a fountain. It was the sweetest thing he had ever tasted. He continued his treatment of her; licking her pearl to make it last for her. As she came down from her high, he sat up and rid himself of his clothing. Soon he was as naked as she was. Coming up to her lips, feeling her skin on his, he moaned a kiss onto her lips.

Tasting herself on his lips she kissed him harder and with more lust than she had previously. Feeling his legs slide in between hers she gasped. She had seen his member before but now feeling it, feeling how big it was, she didn't think it would fit!

He trailed kisses down her jaw, to her neck then to her ear. Licking the shell of it, he spoke. "Are you ready to become one with me my mate?"

His voice was deeper than usual and she absolutely loved it. It rumbled her body enough to make her wet again. Looking up into his eyes, not once did fear creep into her disposition but arousal did. Nodding her head, she reached up and caressed his cheek. Cupping the back of his head she brought him back down for another searing kiss. That was all the answer he needed.

Using his knees to spread hers, he aligned his member to her untouched entrance. He pushed in slowly, savoring each centimeter. Kagome felt very full and he was still going; she whimpered. Sesshomaru ceased moving seeing the pain expression on her face. He kissed her once, twice and a third time; trying to get her to think of something else. She relinquished her hold on the pain she was feeling and was swept away into one of his kisses. His tongue traced her teeth and gums, entangling her tongue with his. He kissed his way back down to her ear. "I am sorry my love…" He whispered in her ear. Pushing forward he sheathed his member into her fully. She cried out at the intrusion; all of the muscles tensing as soon as he was seated into her. He smelled the blood of her virginity and it saddened him that he had hurt her again. Never before did he think that taking her virginity a second time would be this hard on him…

He growled in his chest to calm her and also because she was choking him; she was extraordinarily tight. Kissing her again he waited for her to move; giving her the authority to begin again.

She was breathing heavily trying to control the pain she was in. She felt him kiss her face, her neck, her collarbone; whispering sweet nothings in her ear to calm her down. After seconds, minutes, hours, they didn't know which, she moved her hips slightly and was gifted with pleasure; gasping as his member moved slightly within her.

Groaning again he kissed her and started to pull away; he was not disappointed. She was unknowingly trying to keep him within her! He thrusted back in, and both moaned at the sensations. He set a steady pace with her meeting each one with her hips.

"Faster" she groaned out.

He looked down at her in awe. "If I go any faster, I will hurt you my love. I promised to never hurt you again…"

She looked up into his face. His eyes were red with blue pupils, his markings seemed darker, and his hair sticking to his sweat covered body. Bring her hands up to cup his cheeks, she smiled. "You will never hurt me again Sesshomaru; I trust you…"

He smiled; leaning down, he gave his mate a kiss that took her breath away. He started his pace again; this time using his demon speed. Soon she was panting for "more" and "harder;" he was only happy to oblige.

Kagome could nothing up hold onto his shoulders. She cried out her second orgasm and he was still going.

Feeling her clench around him was awe-inspiring. He slowed only for a moment, savoring the feel of her around him. Feeling her rippling muscles trying to milk his cock; he smirked. _'Not yet…' _He soon continued. After giving her another orgasm he pulled from her. She looked at him like he had grown a second head. "Why did you stop?!" She panted out.

He chuckled. Picking her up slightly and turning her around. Bringing her up on her hands and knees, he sheathed into her again. She screamed out again; feeling him go deeper inside of her than in the other position. She was soon peaking again. "Ah Sesshomaru!"

He grunted. He didn't think that taking her in this position would be so much better! Feeling the tell-tale sign of an impending orgasm at the base of his spine, he increased his strokes by ten-fold. Kagome grabbed the sheets under her, screaming again; letting the pleasure take her again; this time so much stronger. "SESSHOMARU!"

He growled out, her name bursting from his lips. "KAGOME!" Releasing his seed into her welcoming womb, he bit down onto the mark he gave her so many years ago; completing the bond between them. Kagome released again with the euphoric feeling of his youki entering her body as well as his member swelling feeling her every crevice. Feeling his arms come around her spent form she let the darkness take her.

Sesshomaru was coming down from his high as well. Feeling everything all at once, caused him to have a second release; bright white light entering his vision. He did have enough sense in him to wrap his arms around his new mate and lay them on their sides before entering the darkness.

* * *

Sesshomaru started to wake into his surroundings. First noticing the darkness filling the room; it was either night or early morning. Second thing he noticed that he was in his bedroom, and thirdly was the slight weight in front of him. Remembering the day's events he laid back down spooning his mate's small form. Moving closer to her he did notice that he was still connected to her intimately. Hearing her moan in her sleep, he began to run his fingers along her sweet spots, slowly waking her up. He groaned when he felt her muscles squeeze him. His fingers ventured down to her curls, finding her pearl, massaging small circles around it.

Kagome was waking up to some really good feelings. She felt herself being brought closer to release with his touches. Turning slightly behind her, she found his lips, sealing them with her own. Tongues danced against the other between gasps and moans.

Sesshomaru continued to manipulate her button all the while feeling her muscles quivering around his still embedded length. Groaning he pressed harder and faster into her, she bringing her hand behind his neck for a more demanding kiss. Gasping she was coming close to her end, he along with her. "Sesshou…"

Using his demon speed, he moved his fingers back and forth along her glistening pearl, she screamed as she released, milking him for all she was worth. Sesshomaru, though still tied to her, released more of his seed into her. He continued to leisurely stroke her button, getting little jerks out of her body; keeping her at her high for as long as possible.

She relaxed back down beside him, still breathing heavy; he licked and nicked at his mark. He continued to rub his fingers along her body; loving the feel of her skin so close to his.

"Mhmm… What brought that on?"

He chuckled; leaning back down kissing her neck again. "I just wanted to hear you moan my name again…"

She laughed. "Well you got your wish… I wonder what time it is."

He settled back down behind her and wrapped his arms around her. "It matters not… We cannot leave the bed yet…" Proving his statement, he moved his hips forward, listening to her groan, he chuckled.

She gasped again as she felt his length move again within her. "Keep doing that and I might come again…"

He smirked evilly. Thrusting his hips forward again, loving the sounds she was making; he wasn't really moving within her, just the pressure of him hitting something within her was making her hot and bothered. Slinking his hand back down to her pearl, he started rubbing it again. It didn't take long for her to release again. He smiled at her again. Leaning over, he lazily kissed her until she calmed down.

Sighing she closed her eyes, feeling her mate with her and within her she felt safe for the first time in a very long time. Looking up into his eyes, she saw the raw love in them. Smiling she let her eyes close. "I love you Sesshomaru…"

He kissed her again on the lips. Laying back down behind her, bringing her body closer to his, nuzzling her neck, breathing in deeply of her scent. Smelling sakura blossoms, rain, vanilla; scents what was all her. Now however, his evergreen and snow scent was mingling with hers; it calmed him and his beast so much. Taking another big whiff of everything he smelled his scent stronger than before with a different scent all together; cinnamon. Eyes widening, he was now gifted with something that all those years ago, they could not have… He guessed, Kami knew better…

Smiling again, bringing his hand down to rest on her flat stomach just under her navel.

"And I you, koi…"

* * *

And THAT my lovely's, is it! Thank you so much for sticking with it and continuing to the very end! Please R&R! :D


End file.
